The Beginning of the End
by Emma15
Summary: Rating due to some cursing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Give me _some_ credit, people! If _I_ owned Charmed, Chris would still be on it.... in other words I don't own Charmed.

Author's Note: Hello out there!!

Yes, tis me.... starting yet another story... I know I should try finishing one...

Anyway... it's about Chris (of course) and basically people, I've written this entire chapter as scaffolding for this one scene that's in my head and that won't leave me alone. (You'll see it next chapter.)

Please Review. )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is this a bad time?"

His voice rang out in the suddenly, silent bedroom.

Three pairs of eyes immediately fastening onto his face. All three registering the vulnerable expression there.

Piper watched him pale a little, watched him take a hesitant step back. After a moment Paige elbowed her, motioning for her to say something.

She opened her mouth as but no words came out.

What was she supposed to say?

Chris smirked a little, "I'll take that as a yes," he said softly.

His eyes downcast, he prepared to orb out.

"Chris don't..." Phoebe called out, walking over to him, Paige right behind her.

"Stay... you and Piper need to talk," she continued.

Paige nodded, walking over to him and pulling him inside the bedroom. "Take all the time you need," she said sweetly, giving his arm a supportive squeeze.

His mouth went dry as his eyes followed them out the door...

He paused a moment before swinging his gaze over to meet his mother's. She was staring at him... had been doing so since he'd appeared in the doorway.

"... they never could a keep a secret..." he said wryly, shifting his feet a little.

She remained silent.

"There's really not that much to talk about..." he stated, as calmly as he could.

This was Piper, not Mom.

As long as he remembered that, everything would fine...

This was Piper, not Mom.

"Nothing has to change..." he continued, then smiled a little, "Well you could stop being so suspicious of everything I do... 'cause that really makes everything so much more difficult. It makes it so that - "

She took a step towards him and he stopped talking.

"I didn't know," she whispered, "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, "You don't have to be sorry... you didn't do anything - "

"I _should've_ known..." she continued, her voice soft.

"I should've realized... why else would you have come... why give up your entire world... why risk your life... unless... unless... it was for family..."

Piper was talking more to herself than to him, and Chris took another step back.

"Don't worry about it Piper, it's not - "

"I'm pregnant," she stated suddenly, her eyes sharpening, "With you... _you _are _inside_ me at the moment..."

Chris swallowed hard, "Uh... yeah... technically speaking I guess that's true... but - "

"I think I'm going to be sick," Piper cut him off, as she staggered to the bed, sitting heavily on it.

Chris didn't move, just shuffled his feet some more, "I know this must be a shock - "

"Do you?" the words were sharper than she'd intended but she couldn't help it...

_... Chris was her son..._

"Okay maybe I don't **know**... but I can imagine... and I just... if you don't think about it it's like it's not real," he offered.

"What?" again there was more aggravation in the word than she intended.

"If you don't think about it... about who I am... if you just think of me as your whitelighter than it... it won't change anything... things can stay the same."

She blinked at him a few times. He was telling her it was okay for her to ignore him and treat him like shit.

"But I'm your mother."

He shook his head, "No, you're _going _to be my mother... you aren't yet."

Piper stood, all ambivalence gone.

She was certain now.

"No, Chris. I **am** your mother. I have a responsibility to the child inside me, and that child is you. To me a mother isn't just a mother from birth... she's a mother from conception... and quite obviously... you've been conceived."

Chris took yet another step back, "Still though, it doesn't have to affect how you and I interact... I'm still your whitelighter..." he trailed off; could see that his arguments weren't even reaching her let alone swaying her.

Her eyes were focused on him intently, studying him.

"You don't look much like Leo... only the eyes... mostly you... you look like me..." she said softly, her feet carrying her closer to him.

She was less then four feet away now.

He finished backing away, "I have to go," he said nervously, and began orbing out.

"Chris wait!" she called, a hand outstretched.

He told himself to go – he didn't.

"Yeah?" he asked, staring at her. Doing his best to keep the uninterested expression on his face, and failing miserably at it.

"I... will you... I mean... I just..." she stuttered, struggling for something to say; anything really... this was her son.

"Would you... I mean... why don't you... uh... come for dinner... I can, I can cook for you and we can... talk," she finished softly. Her eyes riveted on his face.

He gazed at her a moment, his beautiful eyes clear and mesmerizing, before shaking his head slowly, "No, Piper, I don't think that would be a good idea."

And then he just orbed out.

Just like that.

Without another word, without any more explanation, without telling her when he'd be back...

Piper wanted to burst into tears... she was pregnant.

Pregnant with _Chris_...

And Leo was gone...

... _Pregnant ..._

That meant another child, another innocent human being that she was bringing into this world of magic, of demons, of danger...

... another child whose life would be at risk 24/7...

... most importantly though, that meant she would be a single mother to **two** boys instead of one...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to talk about it, Piper," Phoebe stated as calmly as she could. Her gaze studying her older sister.

"Not talking about it isn't going to make it go away," Paige added.

There was no response.

"It's been two days," Phoebe continued, her voice insistent.

Piper hissed, whirling around to face them from where she'd been standing at the sink.

"I do **not** want to discuss this, okay," her words were terse and brooked no argument.

Phoebe glared at her, "Well too bad, it's been three days – I swear you've stopped eating, you barely talk, I don't think you sleep, the house is spotless, and we've got enough food in the fridge to feed the U.S Navy – In other words sister, you're a mess."

"And we want to help," Paige added gently.

Piper stared at them before sighing heavily; she turned and left the kitchen. Her sister's followed her.

Dropping onto the sofa she stated sadly, "I don't know how to fix this."

"Fix what, honey?" Phoebe asked dropping down beside her.

Piper sighed, "This whole situation... Chris is my son and I've been... just... _mean_... to him."

"We didn't know," Paige reminded her, "If he'd said something things would've been different."

"But their were hints," Piper said softly, "I mean lets face it... just the fact that he came... meant he had a special connection with us,"

"... not necessarily..." Phoebe began but Piper cut her off.

"Of course it did!" she exclaimed, "Why him? Of all the people supposedly suffering under Wyatt why him?"

Paige shrugged, "He had the opportunity..."

"Do you realize how lame that sounds?" Piper asked her, her eyes flaring.

"Piper..."

"No I mean it! Think about it... he knew the Manor... he knew the book... he knew _us!!!_"

"You need to relax..." Phoebe stated, reaching out and stroking Piper's arm, "You've spent way too much time thinking about this."

She sighed again, seeming to deflate, "There were signs... a lot of them... if I'd been paying attention."

"Oh honey," Paige said sympathetically, "It's not like we were expecting the future-boy to be family."

"He said in all his life..." she murmured.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks, "What?" they asked softly.

"When those blonde witches tried to replace us... you know the ones who **did** replace us... he said he knew we were telling the truth because in all his life he'd never seen us take the bait so quickly."

They were silent a moment, before Phoebe sighed, "Yeah that was kinda weird..."

"Okay... so we shoulda seen somethin in that," Paige acknowledged.

"**I** should have, _I'm _his mother."

The fact that she was making herself miserable over this was more than clear, her next words confirmed it.

"He hasn't even come over since I found out, I think he's mad at me... he should be... I'm mad at me..."

"Would you stop!" Phoebe exclaimed suddenly, "There was no way you could've known! So stop beating yourself up over this."

Piper was silent.

"CHRIS!" Paige screamed.

"What are you doing?" Piper nearly yelled.

Paige smirked, then repeated, "Chris!! We need you!!!!!"

It was another moment before blue swirls appeared in front of them.

His expression was distant and his tone firm, "This had better be about magic," he said sternly, "... otherwise I do **not** want to talk about it."

Phoebe giggled, "That's exactly what she said."

Chris glared at her.

"You're not mad at Piper are you?" Paige asked.

"What?" he spit out, his expression skeptical.

"You're not mad at her right?" Paige asked again.

"Of course not."

"See..." Phoebe stated, "... he's not mad at you."

Piper stared at her son, "Then why haven't I seen you since I found out about this?"

He shrugged, "I've been busy."

"I understand if you're mad at me," Piper continued.

"I'm not mad," he repeated.

And he wasn't.

In all his time here he hadn't gotten mad at his mother.

His father, yes, but not his mom.

He was hurt.

That was different.

And irrational, he told himself.

Yet it was there, nonetheless. The tone of her voice when she'd kicked him out, the coldness in her eyes, the words themselves.... it hurt because... all his life... he'd been her baby...

"Will you Chris?" Piper broke into his thoughts suddenly, her expression hopeful.

He blinked a little, "Will I what?" he asked, noting that his aunts looked amused.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Piper asked.

"... to prove that your not mad, of course," Paige stated smoothly.

"I have things to do," he said after a moment, "I can't waste time here."

Piper flinched a little.

Phoebe didn't.

"Your time wouldn't be wasted, Chris, you'd be spending it with us," she paused for emphasis, ".... your _family_..." she stressed the word.

"... don't you wanna spend time with us Chris?" Paige asked woefully.

"... don't you like us, Chris," Phoebe added.

He stared at them, refusing to be moved by their cajoling, "I can't," he stated, "I have things to do."

"Oh come on Chris..."

"Puh-leeeease..."

"He said no," Piper cut in, her voice harsh, "If he doesn't want to. You don't have to force him." Her expression was distant and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

She was hurt.

Great, now they were both hurt.

"Look," he said, looking around at them, "... if I had time I would but I can't. I have meetings today. I have to follow all the leads on who could turn Wyatt. It's why I'm here, remember, to save Wyatt, not to have family dinners with you. So just back off. "

With that he orbed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later Piper walked into the kitchen and found him sitting there.

"Hi," she said tentatively, her voice soft.

His head lifted, slowly, his eyes meeting hers, "Hi," he answered just as softly, his green eyes hazy and unfocused.

Then there was silence.

After a moment she took another step towards him, "So... what's up?" she asked.

He was quiet again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern tainting her tone.

"You think you could call Leo for me?" he asked softly – too softly.

Piper felt the beginnings of panic swell in her – something was wrong.

"I'm not feeling so hot," he continued, just as calmly.

She hurried over to him, "What's wrong? – LEO – are you sick?" she asked, noticing that he was sweating.

She pressed her to his forehead, "Chris you're burning up!!"

He nodded slightly, instinctively turning towards her hand.

"LEO!! I NEED YOU!!!" she yelled.

"What happened?"

"Darklighter..." he murmured his eyes closed, his breathing beginning to get erratic.

"Where?" she asked, removing her hand from his face. Forcefully she pulled the chair out and turned him towards her; grasping his shoulders with her hands.

He didn't answer.

He didn't have to.

She could see the blood stain spreading upwards from his right side. Lifting the blood-soaked shirt, she found a gaping wound. It seemed liked he'd pulled the arrow out himself and in the process had managed to tear the flesh.

"**DAMNIT!! LEO WYATT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"**

A moment later blue orbs filled the kitchen and her ex-husband materialized in front of her.

"Blessed be Pip - "

"Cut the crap and heal!" she snapped at him. Her gaze still locked on Chris who seemed to be unconscious now.

She was holding him up against the backboard of the chair; otherwise she was pretty sure he'd slump off it.

Leo gave her an odd look before calmly walking over to Chris, "Darklighter?" he asked, almost nonchalantly.

Piper nodded without looking at him.

He reached out and a moment later the comforting golden glow appeared.

Piper sighed in relief, earning herself yet another odd look from Leo.

Abruptly though, the glow stopped.

"What happened?" Piper asked, her voice tense again.

"I'm not sure," Leo stated, holding his hand up and looking at it, "It was working fine."

"Well don't just stare at it, TRY AGAIN!!" Piper screamed at him.

Chris was still unconscious, although the wound had healed a little – it looked less raw – it was still there though, and Piper was worried.

Leo lowered his hand again, the glow appeared, but quickly fizzled out.

"I don't understand... it's just Darklighter poison... I should be able to heal that..."

Piper was silent a moment, then lifted her gaze to meet his, "Try it again," she stated.

Leo frowned at her, "I just - "

"Third times a charm, right... do it," her tone brooked no argument.

He hesitated a moment before lowering his hand.

"And concentrate..." she chastised him.

Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, still though, the glow did not appear.

"Come on Chris..." Piper whispered, smoothing the side of his flushed face.

Leo closed his eyes tighter, concentrating on the wound, searching out the magic, the poison in the young man's system.

He felt something fight his healing power... something dark... and strong...

"Leo it's not working..."

He heard Piper's concerned words, followed by more soothing and gentle words for Chris.

His focus intensified... he shifted through darkness... and slowly, a gentle glow emanated from his hands.

It wasn't nearly as strong as usual though and the wound took much longer to heal than was customary.

Chris gasped for breath a few minutes later, his eyes shooting open, his body going rigid.

"Shhhh," Piper cooed, pushing him back, "It's okay... let Leo finish up...you're okay..."

Once again Leo gave her that odd look, before pulling back and sighing, "That's the best I can do... there's still... something in you're system though... was it... are you sure it was a Darklighter?" he asked of Chris.

Chris nodded but didn't meet Leo's eyes, "The cross bow was a Darklighter's I don't know if the person was one."

Leo nodded, standing.

"So there's still poison in him?" Piper asked, standing also, but keeping a hand on Chris's shoulder.

Leo eyed that hand a moment before nodding, slowly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Yeah... I can ask around and see it what it could be..."

"You do that."

"Don't bother."

Both Chris and Piper spoke at the same time.

Chris was standing and Piper opened her mouth to protest.

"I'll figure it out on my own," he said firmly. He still looked a little pale, but otherwise didn't seem any worse for wear

"No you won't Chris," Piper stated, her voice firmer than his, "You're going to give Leo a description of what it was and wait here while he goes to check on it."

Chris met her gaze, "I can't."

Piper was not going to back down, "You can. And you will."

It was a threat and when her eyes shifted over to Leo and then back to him. He knew what it was.

Either let Leo check it out, or tell him you're his son.

"I didn't get a good look at it. It surprised me, was in the shadows. I was meeting with a Meynorei... following up on a lead. The Meynorei had just left when I felt the arrow..."

"What's a Meynorei?" she asked.

"Mid-level demon that can see the futures of individual people," Chris responded.

Leo stared at him, "Don't they have to eat the individual's eyes in order to do that?"

Chris shrugged, "Yeah."

Piper sighed, "Great, so you were in the lair of this eye-eater and the possible Darklighter attacked you... are you sure you didn't see anything?"

Chris nodded, still not meeting her eyes, "I didn't see anything."

It was a lie.

There was silence for a few minutes before Piper broke it with a command, "Go ask something, Leo... anything... come back when you've got some way to heal him completely..."

Leo stared at her.

"GO!" she hissed.

He jumped back a little, before nodding and orbing out.

"As for you," she said, "Sit."

"Piper - "

"Chris you're not completely well, so you are not leaving."

She wasn't backing down. He knew that; had heard her don't-mess-with-me tone enough to recognize it's presence now.

He wouldn't win.

Not to mention that he _was_ tired.

Sighing softly he sat back down, "I'm only staying because I'm afraid you'll blow me up if I try to leave."

She was silent a moment before reaching out to touch his cheek, "You're still hot," she said softly.

This time he turned away from her instead of into her.

"You scared me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he croaked out, his face still averted.

"How long had you been here?" she asked.

"A few minutes..." he paused than turned to face her, "Thanks for calling Leo for me."

"You could've called him yourself," she said softly.

He met her gaze, "No, I couldn't have."

The words were firm and held a wealth of history in them. They were oozing with meaning and Piper wished he'd share it with her.

She wished he share anything with her.

She wished he'd tell her why sometimes he'd look off into space, why he'd get this glazed look in his eyes... tell her what he'd lived through... the things he'd seen.

He was her son.

She wanted to help him.

Gently, she cupped his face, looking into his beautiful eyes, "My darling boy," she whispered, caressing his face with her eyes.

He flew out of her grasp, moving so quickly he nearly toppled the chair. His back to her he said harshly, "DO **NOT** CALL ME THAT."

After a moment he turned and the expression on his face was distant, his eyes, those of a stranger, "I am not your darling anything, Piper. You aren't my mother."

Their eyes met and held --- and she saw... behind the coldness was pain... sorrow.

Instinctively she placed a hand on her abdomen, opening her mouth to respond.

Phoebe chose that moment to barrel in through the back door, carrying several shopping bags and cutting off anything Piper had been about to say.

The gesture though, had drawn Chris's eyes to her stomach and he felt a sudden wave of nausea as he realized --- he was wrong.

She was his mother.

"Oh good you're both here!" Phoebe exclaimed, oblivious to the tension in the room, "You can both see what I bought for the baby."

Piper seemed to snap herself out of a trance, pulling her gaze away from _the baby_.

"Phoebe I'm barely a month along..." she said, trying hard to sound normal.

Phoebe shrugged, "So what. We know you are, and we know it's a boy. I couldn't resist," she stated as she pulled out a soft, blue wool jumper, it had a little hood and the ears of a bunny attached to the hood, "... isn't this cutest little thing you've ever seen," she said profusely, looking back and forth between them.

Chris stared at it, forcing himself out of the contemplative stupor he'd descended into, "If you make me wear that, I'll hate you for eternity," he stated after a moment.

Phoebe grinned, running over to him, "I knew you'd like it!" she exclaimed, "... I'll be sure to take lots of pictures so I'll be able to pass them around to you're girlfriends."

She was hanging on his arm now and reached up to pinch his cheek, "...'cause you're just the cutest thing --- you're burning up! -- " she exclaimed in surprise, cutting herself off.

Her eyes widening as she felt his forehead, she looked to Piper in concern. Piper nodded, "He was hit by a Darklighter arrow but Leo wasn't able to heal him completely. He's looking into it now," she explained.

"Oh god," Phoebe said and began pulling on his arm, "Come on have a seat..." she was leading him to the living room.

Chris pulled out of her grasp, "While Leo looks into it. I'm going to check something out. I'll be back later."

Before either of them could argue, he was gone.

"Okay there's one thing I don't get..." Phoebe said an hour later.

They were in the kitchen all working on dinner and Piper had filled her sisters in on the details of what had happened with Chris.

"What?"

"Why didn't he call Leo himself?"

Piper shrugged, "I asked. He said he couldn't."

"But that makes no sense," Phoebe insisted.

"Maybe he thought Leo wouldn't come," Paige suggested.

Piper sighed, "I just wish I knew what he was thinking or feeling or... something... he's just so hard to read."

"This would be a good time for me to get my powers," Phoebe said, tilting her head and directing her words to the ceiling.

"Funny you should mention that," Paige said grinning.

Her sisters stared at her, "I think the council made a mistake," Paige proclaimed.

"So you've been saying," Piper replied warily, not liking the glint in her little sister's eyes.

"Well I was thinking... why don't we cast a spell to give Phoebe her powers back."

"We can't."

"Why not? If we can summon spirits from the beyond, why not powers?"

"Because the elders _allow_ us to summons spirits from the beyond, there not going to allow us to summon Phoebe's powers since they took them away," Piper explained rationally.

"I still think we should try it," Paige insisted, "We've got nothing to lose."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Piper replied.

"I do," Phoebe interjected, her eyes shining, "I accepted the punishment. At the time I thought I deserved... I **know** I deserved it... but I'm getting sick of having no powers. There's no harm in giving it a shot."

"Yeah," Paige agreed, more enthusiastic now that she had a sister on her side, "... and if we want to know more about Chris, Phoebe's premonition power could really come in handy."

Piper arched an eyebrow, "Are you trying to blatantly bribe me onto your side by offering me possible snit-bits of my son's life?" she asked.

Paige nodded, "Yeah, is it working?"

Piper hesitated, "... I guess... giving it a shot wouldn't hurt...as long as you're careful..."

"Oh we will be!" Phoebe exclaimed, hopping up from her seat, "I'm going to go work on it right now."

"Actually..." Paige called out, stopping her in her tracks, "I have the first part written...we can just add a little about Chris at the end."

Phoebe laughed, "You've been planning this..."

Paige nodded looking a little sheepish, "I like the added back up of knowing I have **two** sisters that can do stuff."

"You two work on that I'll stay here and clean up a little," Piper said.

"It is clean... everything in the house is clean... come with us..." Phoebe stated, grabbing her sister by the arm.

Together the Charmed Ones made their way up the attic.

"What do you think?"

"It could work...."

"Let's give it a shot..."

The sisters were sitting on the sofa in the attic. Paige had showed Phoebe what she'd written and Phoebe had added to lines at the end that were specific to Chris.

Piper wasn't sure they should be doing this, but in the event that it **did **work she'd really like to learn more about Chris.

"Okay, lets go..." Paige said.

Together they read the words from the page.

"**The council was sadly mistaken**

**Return what was unjustly taken**

**This middle witch her powers she will no longer abuse**

**Therefore this request will not be refused**

**Power which is rightfully hers**

**We beseech you, come take hold before anything evil occurs**

**Her power to see is what we need**

**To see what it is in Chris's future we need to impede."**

They were silent after reading it, their eyes wide in expectation.

Nothing happened though, no loud noises or bright lights... nothing.

"Oh fooey!" Paige exclaimed.

"Oh well... at least we tried..." Phoebe said, disappointment etched on her face.

Piper sighed, as well.

Orbs appeared in the attic suddenly, cutting off their wallowing.

Leo stood there, the expression on his face grim.

"What did you find out?" Piper asked immediately.

"Nothing good," he stated, "...a new concentration of power has been detected in this realm... and no one's been able to identify anything about it yet."

"**About _Chris_, Leo!**" Piper nearly screamed at him, "What did you find out about Chris! What the hell do I care about concentrations of power??!!"

Leo blinked at her, "Uh... well... not much..." he said, "... there's nothing I can do if I don't know what it was that attacked him."

Piper groaned, "This is not good," she said.

Leo frowned at her, "Why the sudden preoccupation with Chris?" he asked.

"Why do you suddenly care what I am or am not preoccupied with?" she hissed at him.

Leo flinched, "Look Piper I know haven't been around much lately, but - "

"Save the platitudes Leo... do something useful and go find Chris."

Her sisters were looking at her oddly. And she knew she was being unnecessarily unkind to Leo... but he... he was an _Elder_.

An Elder who said _Blessed Be_ and wore robes and couldn't live on earth.

And she was pregnant.

And Chris was hurt....

"I'll be back," he said softly, meeting her gaze he added, "... with Chris."

The tinkling of his orbs faded into absolute silence.

Phoebe spoke first, "You're being too hard on him."

"It's not his fault."

Piper sighed, "I know that... I just... I can't... think right now... Chris is out there and he's hurt and he won't let me near him and I just wish I could..."

"... fix this..." Phoebe finished for her.

"Yeah," she said on a sigh.

Paige growled, "This should'a worked!" she stated, shifting the topic of conversation as she stared a hole through the piece of paper.

"It was a long shot, Paige," Piper reminded her.

"Try and levitate," she said to Phoebe, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Phoebe took a deep breath and pushed off with her toes... nothing happened... she shook her head, "Nope, no power there..." she said then closed her eyes, "Nope can't feel nothing from either of you, either."

"But we drank the potion maybe it's still working..." Paige said.

Piper shook her head, "It just didn't work Paige."

Paige sighed, "That really sucks!"

Phoebe chuckled, "Tell me about it..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Piper wants you back at the manor."

The words were cold and hard and _so_ **not** what he needed right now.

Not only did he feel like he needed a nap and like his was imploding, but he had just confirmed, to his utter dismay, that he'd been right.

His brother had sent another assassin after him.

One that wouldn't hesitate to kill him...

... one who had with him a specially brewed form of Darklighter poison that only Wyatt had the anecdote to...

"I'll be back when I'm ready," he said not bothering to look at Leo. He didn't need his family's over protectiveness right now; didn't want it; couldn't risk it.

"She's worried," Leo tried again.

"Not my problem," he said carelessly.

And it wasn't.

Not really...

... except for the fact that he was inside of her...

... that stress combined with her pregnancy couldn't be good for her – or him...

... but other than that it wasn't his problem...

"No it's mine," Leo said firmly, "... she wants you at the manor... so you're coming to the manor..."

And with that Leo grabbed his arm and orbed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They appeared in the attic a moment later. The sisters looked up, from where they were all sitting on the couch.

Chris staggered as he pulled away from Leo.

"Thank god!" Piper cried running over to him. She grabbed one of his arms and reached up to feel his face.

"Chris, you're even hotter than when you left..."

"I'm fine," he hissed pulling away from her, "I do **not** have time to be here, okay. I'm in the middle of something."

"In the middle of what?" Paige asked coming up behind her sister.

..._tracking the assassin that wants to kill me..._

"Not your concern," he said.

"It is our concern..." Phoebe stated after a beat.

"... you're our concern..." Paige insisted.

"_My_ concern," Piper whispered with emphasis.

His eyes shot quickly to Leo, who was eyeing them all oddly, and then back to Piper, "I'm fine, and when I finish what I'm in the middle of, I'll come back here..."

"Let us help you," Phoebe said softly, "... four heads are better than one..."

"... as long as they're no all on one body..." Paige amended quickly.

Piper shot her a look, she shrugged, a smirk on her face, "What? In this family you have to be careful of what you say."

Chris sighed moving away from them, "You can't..."

"Why not?" Piper insisted, following him, "You're sick and we're not, if you tell us - " she cut herself off, "You know who shot at you don't you? You know what it is?"

"You gotta let us help you," Paige jumped in, her expression eager.

"It's been kinda slow lately," Phoebe explained.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Don't you _like_ it slow?" he questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, but I wanna see if maybe under action the spell'll work..." Paige clarified.

"What spell?" he asked, arching an eyebrow; looking so much like Piper that Phoebe and Paige blinked a little.

Paige looked at her sister then back at Chris and finally at Phoebe again, "How did we not see that?" she asked.

Phoebe shrugged, her eyes still glued to Chris's face, "Beats me, I say we claim temporary blindness."

"What. Spell?" Chris asked again, enunciating each word.

"Paige wrote a spell to try and get Phoebe's powers back," Piper told him.

"What!"

The word was exclaimed at the exact same time by the two men in the room.

The three women looked between them with amusement.

Leo spoke first, "You can't do that! The council - "

"- was wrong," Paige interrupted, "... not to mention we kinda need more active powers around here."

"She'll get them back when she's supposed to," Chris stated.

"... and not a moment sooner..." Leo agreed.

"Awwwww how sweet," Phoebe stated looking between them.

"Figures the one and only thing you two agree on, beside keeping Wyatt safe, has to be annoying," Paige grumbled.

"Tell us who shot at you Chris," Piper insisted, "... maybe it's in the book."

"It's not," he said quickly, and then wanted to kick himself.

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"'Cause it's from the future," Piper stated. Her eyes intent on her son's face, "When's the last time you ate?" she asked without missing a beat.

Chris started a little, both at the statement and the question.

"Is that true?" Leo asked, "... if it is... than maybe that's the new power surge that the elders sensed."

Chris sighed; he was getting a little tired – both physically and emotionally, "Yes, it is from the future which is exactly why you all have to stay out of it."

He paused then added softly, "It's my responsibility."

"And you're mine," Piper said firmly, "... so spit out everything you know then tell me what you want for dinner and take a nap while I make it for you."

"How come I never get to take a nap while you make dinner?" Paige questioned, while Chris sputtered.

"Yeah we always have to chop or dice..."

"And you still haven't clearly explained what the difference between them is..."

"Chopping is cutting into small pieces, dicing is cutting into small cubes," Chris stated, then continued, "I can't let you do _anything_, what if you get hurt? It could change the timeline," then looking at Piper pointedly, "You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you Piper?"

Piper narrowed her eyes, "No... but I'm the one with the most active powers, I won't get hurt."

"I can't risk it."

"You're not, I am."

"No."

"You can't tell me what to do Chris."

"I'm you're whitelighter."

"Yeah, well, I'm you're mo - "

"It doesn't' matter!!" Paige jumped in, cutting off Piper's last word, in an attempt to keep Chris's secret, "It doesn't matter what you say Chris," she continued, "... we're helping."

"You're his what?" Leo asked softly, staring at Piper, the effort at diversion not working.

"Uh..."

"She's my charge," Chris states simply, before moving, rather unsteadily to the sofa and sitting on it's arm, "... and therefore my responsibility."

"I can take care of myself Chris."

"So can I!"

"But you shouldn't have to!!"

The words vibrated around the room for a moment. Before Leo stated, his voice filled with aggravation, "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

The attic was absolutely silent.

"Piper?" he asked, "... you're his what? And why shouldn't he have to?"

"I'm his mother, Chris is our son," Piper stated firmly after a moment, "... and that's why he shouldn't have to... because... it's my job to take care of him."

Leo stared at her in utter silence.

"No," he began, but Phoebe cut him off, her tone carrying none of it's usual vivacity, "Be careful Leo," she warned, her eyes looking behind him.

Leo swiveled to face Chris, "You're my son?" he questioned, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"Only biologically," Chris stated, his tone bored, his eyes burning.

Leo took a step towards him, Chris took a step back.

"But... how? I mean... when? How did... How did you... why didn't you tell us..." Leo sputtered.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this, okay, I have to go."

"It's a lie," Leo stated turning back around to face the girls, "...he's lied to us before, this is a lie too."

"No Leo, it's not," Piper stated, her tone harsh, her eyes shooting daggers at her husband.

"He's not my son."

Behind him, Phoebe saw Chris flinch, she rushed over to his side.

"Don't be a jackass, Leo," she stated heatedly.

"I would _know_, if he was my son."

"Phoebe saw it on a vision quest," Paige said softly, her heart hurting for her nephew, "... and I saw him disappear on Wyatt's birthday, then reappear after you two got back from the astral plane."

"And you and I both know what happened on the astral plane don't we Leo," Piper said harshly.

Leo blinked silently for a moment, "You're pregnant?" he finally stated.

Piper nodded, "With Chris."

"No," he said again.

"Dammit Leo! No wonder he wouldn't call for you himself!!" Phoebe spit out, reaching out to touch her nephew in an attempt to ease his pain, "**He's you're son!!**" she hissed at him.

She made contact with his shirt before the entire attic seemed to spin and swirl. A huge gaping vortex appeared in the center of the room and before any of them had a chance to even scream out, they were pulled into it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were deposited rather roughly on a bright side walk... the sidewalk outside the manor... the _bright_ sidewalk?

It was close to seven at night....

"_What_ was that??" Piper exclaimed righting herself.

"Whatever it was, I hope nobody saw it," Paige said looking around, "... and is it me or is it offally bright out here for 7 pm."

"Leo what was that?" Phoebe asked, pulling herself away from where she'd nearly toppled her nephew.

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

"You're a lot use today, aren't ya?" Piper hissed sardonically.

"Now, that's a Chris comment," Paige stated smiling, her eyes looking to the only member of the family that had yet to comment.

Chris wasn't looking at them, though; he wasn't paying them any attention.

His focus was down the street, his eyes wide, his face very pale.

"Chris?" Piper asked moving towards, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

He said nothing, but after a moment looked down at her with something akin to horror on his face, "What did the spell say?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"What spell?" Piper asked.

"...to give Phoebe her powers back... what did it say..."

"Uh..." Piper glanced helplessly at her sisters.

"Something like the council was wrong, give Phoebe her powers back especially premonitions," Paige said quickly, her voice nervous.

Chris's eyes were focused once again down the street, where two children could be seen walking, carrying book bags.

"Anything else?" he asked, quietly.

"Uh yeah... so that we can see what it is in your future that we have to change..." Phoebe finished.

His eyes slid shut slowly, and remained closed for a moment.

"Chris?" Piper asked fearfully.

She reached out and touched his arm, he pulled away, "It didn't occur to any of you that including my _name_ in the spell could... I don't know.... have adverse affects?!"

They all looked at each other, "No, not really," Paige answered.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, "Do you know where we are?"

Chris looked back down the street again, the children were closer now. Two boys, one with blonde hair, the other brown; in a heated conversation.

"Chris?" Paige asked.

Leo watched silently, studying the boys from afar, his gut twisting. Even from this distance he could recognize Wyatt.

"Huh, Chris?" Piper tried again, "Do you know where we are?"

Chris nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away from the two boys, to meet her warm brown gaze.

"Yeah," he said, his voice thick, "... this is the beginning of the end."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Do you trust me?

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

**Author's Note**: The scene that wouldn't leave me alone is in this chapter. (Can you guess which one???)

Anyway, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this, so suggestions would be appreciated.

Thank you so much for **all** the reviews.

Those interested in _The Son_, I have the next chapter of that written I just... I'm not sure where I'm going with that either...

I'll post it though (the chapter I have) and see if anyone's still interested.

I hope you enjoy!!!

Oh P.S. I know I took a little stretch with the possible effects of the spell, but... it _is_ fiction. ) Just humor me. _And... _(F) - stands for "future" and (P) stands for "Present" - that would be on the show in 2004. )

Okay, for real now....

Enjoy...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they all stared at Chris wondering what he could possibly mean, the boys approached.

And one of them, the blonde one, walked right _through_ Paige.

"What the hell!!" she screeched backing away.

"What was that?!"

"Where are we?"

"Chris?!" Paige screamed, "What the hell just happened!?"

"Where are we??!!"

They all turned to him for answers, all except Leo who whose eyes were still on the boys. The boys who'd stopped a few feet from the front of the manor and were completely oblivious to the five people among them.

"How did that kid just.... walk **through** me!!"

"You're stupid spell brought us here," he hissed at them suddenly.

"What? Where?"

"To the future," he said grimly, "... to a memory... he walked through you 'cause you're not here."

He paused, filling his lungs with air, "_We're_ not here... they can't see us... we don't exist here... so we can't change anything..." he stopped, than whispered, "...there's nothing we can do..." the words trailed off; and they got the feeling he was talking to himself not to them.

"But the spell was to bring Phoebe's powers back, not take us anywhere," Paige clarified.

"Phoebe will have the power to do this... to take herself and others into someone's memory... just later... and since you included my name in the stupid spell - "

"- it wasn't stupid - "

"- and specified that you wanted the power to see things about _me_ it brought you into my memories..." he continued as if Paige hadn't interrupted.

"But why this memory..." he almost groaned, his eyes clouding over with pain, than he turned to face them fully, "What else had you said about me today?" he asked.

The girls frowned at him, "Chris we just found out you're Piper's kid, you've been practically the sole topic of conversation for over a week," Phoebe stated.

"_Today_," he growled at her, "What did you want to know about me _today_...."

"Well... let's see... what meetings you were going to, who shot at you, where you were going, why you didn't call for Leo yourself, what you wanted for dinner...." Paige could have gone on but Chris had stopped listening.

He turned around quickly running a hand through his dark hair, something akin to a moan escaping his lips.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, but Chris didn't answer because the dark-haired boy down the street suddenly got loud and drew their attention to him.

"No Wyatt I'm not going to!" he yelled.

And upon realizing that the blonde child was Wyatt the sisters practically flew over to them.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe squealed, "... it's Wyatt and Chris!!"

"They're so cute!!" Paige enthused.

Piper just looked at them, smiling, the smile died slowly though as she and her sisters realized that the brothers were in the middle of a heated argument.

Older Chris had stayed a few feet away his green eyes shuttered.

"You okay?" Leo asked him.

Chris gave him an I-know-you're-not-talking-to-_me _look, before turning to face the small group again.

Leo almost growled at him, "I'm just trying to - "

"You don't hafta try anything around me," Chris cut him off ruthlessly, "... my entire life I only asked one thing of you and you didn't deliver – you can take you're _trying_ and shove it up you're pacifist ass."

With that he walked over to where the sisters were listening to the boys.

"Let's try a spell to get out of here," he said urgently.

"Shhhhh!" Paige hissed at him.

"Wyatt's trying to convince you to cover for him while he goes to the underworld," Phoebe whispered, as if he hadn't lived it.

"How about the _return what has been moved _spell?" he asked, ignoring them.

"Wait!" his mother said to him, "I want to see what happens."

Chris's stomach plunged and he grabbed her by the arm, almost forcefully, "Trust me," he said his eyes burning with intensity, "... you don't."

The air around them seemed to stop for a moment, even the former Chris and Wyatt stopped, staring at each other.

Piper couldn't look away...

....there was such anger, such... defiance in those green eyes...

He was furious... he was hurting...

"Christ!! Chris!! Let her go," Paige said pulling Piper out of his grasp.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Just say it with me..._A time for everything; And to everything its place_," he began but they were just staring at him.

"Please," he said his eyes beginning to sheen with tears, his voice catching, "I can't live through this day twice."

The sisters stared at him.

All wondering what could possibly be so bad about Wyatt asking him to cover for him. Siblings did things like that all the time.

But Piper saw the desperation in his eyes and gave up the curiosity.

"**A time for everything**," she began and her sisters joined almost immediately.

"**And to everything it's place,  
Return what has been moved  
Through time  
And space"**

Nothing happened, and Chris turning, actually groaned, "oh god no... please..." he whispered.

They could feel his anguish, there was something very wrong about this memory, and suddenly they didn't want to stick around.

By silent agreement they began to chant again.

"**A time for everything**

**And to everything it's place**

**Return what has been moved**

**Through time**

**And space"**

Once again nothing happened except the air filled with the clearly exasperated voice of a younger brother, "Fine Wy! _Fine!_ I'll cover for you..."

"YES!" Wyatt yelled, ruffling his brother's hair, "You're the best, kid!! The absolute best!!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You're still gonna get in trouble when Mom calls for you and you don't come."

Wyatt shrugged, "I'll tell her I was in a public area and couldn't get away."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "You think she's gonna buy that?" he asked skeptically.

Wyatt grinned, "Of course not, but I'll worry about that later. This is important...."

Chris sighed, "Fine... go... already... so I can get home."

Wyatt nodded, "Go on, I'm gonna watch you from here."

Chris scowled, "I'm four_teen_ not four."

"You're still my little brother and that's a block and half," Wyatt said condescendingly.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Go!" Wyatt said, "... or I'm gonna tell Mom that rumor has it her _baby _spent twenty-five minutes behind the bleachers in the gym with Janet Freem- "

"Okay, Wy, see ya later," Chris interrupted, giving him a not-so-friendly shove.

Wyatt laughed and as his laughter carried through the street, the small group of travelers felt themselves get pulled into another vortex.

"Maybe it worked," Phoebe said hopefully.

Chris shook his head, his eyes instinctively seeking Piper's, "No," he said softly, "... we're just going in for a closer look."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were inside the manor now, in the foyer, facing the front door.

"My god! Chris are you okay!" Piper exclaimed, rushing over to him, once they'd all righted themselves.

He was deathly pale and shaking.

He shook his head, "I... I can't watch this... I can't... I can't live this again..." he moaned, his hands coming up as he grasped his head; it looked as if he were trying to keep the memories out.

They all looked at each other, this was an overload of emotion from the kid who considered monosyllabic answers part of a conversation.

"Chris honey, what are you talking about," Piper tried, her voice sweet and gentle, as she approached him with slow steps.

He backed away from her frantically, lowering his head so he couldn't see her, "No, no, stay away, don't..." he back himself into a corner.

Piper would have followed him, but just then the front door opened.

"Mom, I'm home," (F)Chris yelled, dropping his bag on the floor.

"oooooo" Phoebe hissed, "Piper's gonna hate that..." she said her eyes on the bag.

Paige grinned, "Maybe she changes."

"Don't hold your breath," Phoebe said.

"Wyatt's stayed after school..." (F)Chris called, as he rounded the corner into the living room.

The sisters watched him as he rounded the corner.

Heard him as he gasped.

"Mom!!!"

They followed and the scene before them was more horrific then they could have imagined.

The living room was completely trashed, windows broken, scorch marks littering the ground and walls, glass everywhere, furniture in pieces.

The most horrific sight though, was at the far end of the room; where Piper lay covered in wounds, oozing blood, and gaping for breath.

Chris was kneeling beside her, pulling her into his arms, tears already streaming down his face, "Mom," he cried, "...oh god what happened?"

He asked, but didn't give her a chance to answer, "_Dad!! Dad!!_" he called, his voice frantic.

"Chris..." Piper's voice was weak at best, it was obvious she was using the last of her strength.

"ssssh, it's okay mom, - _DAD!!_ – it's gonna be okay," he assured, his young voice cracking, "_DAD! Please!!_"

"Chri-"

He was smoothing her hair away from her face, "Ssssssh, don't worry, Dad's gonna heal you.... or _WYATT!!!_" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The pain on Piper's face cleared for a moment as she almost smirked at her youngest, "Listen..." she gapsed out, trying to get his attention, trying to tell him something, "...don't.... everything...." She was running out of air, "... everything. Happens. For. A reason. Okay."

Chris shook his head, "Mom... please... it's gonna be okay..." he sobbed, "... everything's gonna be fine – _DAD!_"

She smiled faintly, "Yeah... you remember that..."

His grip on her tightened, "_DAD!!!_"

"I love you," she said, the last word interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"_DAD! PLEASE!! DAD!!_" he cried, clutching at Piper tighter, "... mom..." he cried, lowering his head a little.

"I love you so much," she whispered, "... both of you..." reaching her hand up, she touched the side of his face.

He grasped at the hand, holding it to his side tightly, accidentally smearing her blood on his cheek.

"My darling boy," she whispered faintly, her eyes filled with love and pride, before they began to slide shut.

Chris's head began to shake, "no, no, no, no," he whispered, pressing the hand harder into his face, "Mom!! MOM!! Please!!! Please Mom, NO, NO, Please... don't... _DAD!! DAD!! PLEASE DAD!!! PLEASE COME!!!_"

Chris was sobbing now, and Piper lay completely limp in his arms.

"Please Mom, please... _WYATT!! WYATT PLEASE!!_" he cried again.

"_DAD! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE!!!"_

The tinkling of orbs was quickly outshined by the cry of surprise, of shock that emanated from Wyatt.

"What happened!! Oh my God!! Chris!!!" he cried, grabbing his younger brother by the shoulders; tearing him away from their mother; "What did you do!!??" he yelled at the boy as she shook him roughly.

Chris just sobbed, "I don't know. I don't' know. It was... it was like this... Wy... Mom..." he wailed.

Wyatt released his brother instantly and went to their mother, kneeling he held his hands out and watched, through tear-blurred eyes, as the golden glow emitted from his hands.

The group of travelers from the past shook their heads, as torrents of tears streamed down their face. All of them knowing it was too late, all of them knowing the boys knew it was too late.

(P)Chris had walked forward and was now standing behind the sisters. Watching.

The sisters were all clinging together and sobbing, not just for the death of the oldest but for the poor children who had to live their mother's death so vividly.

Leo stood to the side, alone, feeling every time Chris called for him like a physical blow....

... _my entire life I only asked one thing of you and you didn't deliver_...

The words were haunting him.

Wyatt held his hands there for minutes, even though nothing was happening.

"Channel me," (F) Chris said, the tears still falling, "... channel my power Wyatt..."

Wyatt nodded, reaching over and taking his brothers hand. The glow intensified, but still nothing happened.

"_DAD!!_" Chris called again; his voice breaking.

"... there has to be something Wyatt... there has to be something we can do..." Chris cried.

"The book, maybe?" Wyatt said lowering his hands.

Chris nodded, eagerly, his eyes frantic, seeking hope in anything.

"Book of Shadows," he called and the book materialized in hands.

Together the boys went through page after page of spells. Inserting words and substituting phrases, making up stanzas and inventing words; they tried to rewind time, call Father Time, Mother Nature, Elf's, Nymphs, Spirits; they tried everyone in and out of the book.

And every few minutes, between spell re-creations and the pleading of _"mom, please"_ Chris would call out, "_Dad!_"

Leo didn't show.

"Okay what's next?" Wyatt asked, his tone tense.

Chris didn't' reply.

"Chris!!!"

The younger boy shook his head, "That's it... there's nothing else... nothing else that could work..." he said his breathing picking up a little. A sob rising in his throat, "Nothing else could work... _DAD!!!!_"

"There has to be something..."

"THERE ISN'T!!" Chris yelled, "THIS FUCKIN BOOK IS USELESS!!!" he screamed and flung the book to the other side of the room.

"Try healing again Wyatt," he said after a moment.

Wyatt nodded and lifted his hands, but he stopped with his hands poised in mid-air.

"Do it!!" Chris yelled.

Huge tears welled in Wyatt's eyes and spilled out quickly, as he turned and met his brother's gaze, his hands slowly falling.

Chris started shaking his head even before Wyatt began to speak.

"There's no use, Chris...." he said softly, his chest rising and falling quickly, "I can't... I can't heal the dead..." he cried.

Chris shook his head vigorously, "no, no, no, no, no, she can't.... she can't be dead...she just can't... she... oh god... no... _DAD!! PLEASE DAD!!!!!_ No... no... please Wyatt... do something... do something..."

Wyatt took a deep breath, a steadying breath, before shooting his gaze across the living room and into the kitchen.

Telekinetically, he brought the phone to him.

"Wha- what are you doing???" Chris asked frantically.

Wyatt said nothing; once again he just met his brother's eyes.

"No, Wy, don't... don't... you can't... you can't take it back... Wy... if you... you can't take it back... we can't fix it...if you..."

Wyatt dialed three numbers.

"No... please... Mom... MOM PLEASE...." Chris cried shaking Piper's body, "MOM PLEASE... Mom... I need you... please mom... mom..."

_9-1-1 what is the nature of your emergency?_

_Hello_

"My mother's been murdered."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The vortex appeared, pulled them in, and deposited them in the same spot what was probably a few hours later, without any of them so much as flinching.

The scene they'd just witnessed was enough to give them all nightmares.

Chris's desperation to bring her back, Wyatt's wearied resignation as he admitted he couldn't heal the dead...

The living room was swarming with detectives now; Darryl among them. His eyes on the still figure draped in white.

The boys stood to one side. Both dry-eyed and somber, they watched.

"I got the office to hold off the full-throttle investigation until tomorrow; and Social Services to let you stay with me, until they can contact..." he shrugged, "I don't know... Leo's out of the question... your Grandfather maybe."

They nodded not really hearing him.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave you both here alone," he said after a moment.

Wyatt looked up at him, "Thanks for the concern but we'll be fine," his voice was firm, confident; "We have to find who did this."

"Should you do that? I mean if it ... it's probably pretty powerful..."

Wyatt smirked a little, a twisted little smiled, that shivers down the sister's spines, "Don't worry about us Daryl, we can take care of each other, right Chris."

Chris nodded, without looking at either of them. He was watching the men that were standing over his mother's body.

Watching as they lifted her off the ground.

"What are they doing? Where are they taking her? They can't do that..." he said quickly rushing forward, "No... put her down... you can't..."

The men looked helplessly around, "Someone get the boy out of here," one of them said.

A man moved forward intent on grabbing hold of him, Chris lifted his hand and froze them all.

"Help me get her down, Wy..."

Wyatt didn't move immediately, and when he did he went to face Chris; inserting himself between Chris and their mother's body.

Grabbing the boy firmly by the shoulders he said softly, "She's dead, Chris," his voice broke on the words, and unshed tears glimmered in his blue eyes, "There's nothing we can do about it. Now unfreeze these people."

Chris held his brother's gaze a moment, before pulling away. With a flick of his wrist he unfroze the scene and moved away before the man who'd been coming for him could move.

Slowly the house emptied until it was just the two boys.

Daryl had left with a promise to be back early the next morning.

The house was eerily quiet after they'd left and sisters began to pull away from each other.

Leo remained silent.

Piper went over to (P)Chris who had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Chris... are you... I mean I know you're not... but..."

"Stop Piper," he said, hoarsely, "... the more you try to help... the worse it hurts..." he said softly.

She nodded, slowly.

"Get the book Chris," Wyatt ordered, "We have to put it back."

Chris nodding, getting down on the ground and pulling out the book from under one of the broken piece of furniture.

Slowly the two boys walked up the stairs, their steps resounding in the deathly quiet house.

In the attic they stood at the doorway, their family's legacy was displayed before them... everything they'd ever been and everything they could ever hope to be.

Chris walked forward, placing the book on its pedestal, figuring the texture of it's pages.

Countless generations of his family had stood at this spot, in front of this book...

... and for what...

It was sudden, but swift...

The rage that descended over him, had the sky's outside turning black.

He began tearing pages out of the book, pulling them out and shredding them into tiny pieces.

"Fucking piece of useless crap!!! It's useless all of it!! Fuckin worthless!!"

"Chris stop!" Wyatt yelled.

The boy turned away from the book and began blowing up the shelves that held potions and ingredients, "None of it does any good... all of it's rubbish... trash!!!!"

"Chris stop... get a grip..." he yelled glancing out the window where rain and wind were beginning to terrorize the city, "You're causin a freakin storm!!"

"What good is it Wyatt? Huh? What good is all that destiny bull-shit!!! It's over... the great Charmed Ones... Gone and what good did they do? What difference did they make huh? They're whole lives devoted to this shit and what good did it do???? Huh??"

The boy was sobbing now and Wyatt pulled him into a hug.

"I know, kid, I know... all that work and they never got ahead... they never won.... All that power... and they always had to hide... I know kid..." he said softly, "...it's not fair... their life wasn't fair... but I'm gonna make it better... I promise... I'm gonna make it better..."

He pulled Chris back for a moment, "... but you gotta chill okay... you can't... destroy the city... Mom would freak..."

Chris wiped at his tears, and took deep breath.

"Good, now listen up - "

Wyatt was interrupted by the tinkling of orbs.

The heads of everyone in the room snapped to attention to see the formation of blue orbs.

"Blessed Be," (F)Leo said calmly, almost before he was fully materialized.

He stared at the messy attic, before frowning at the boys, "What happened here?" he asked.

The boys stared at him in absolute shock.

"Does you're moth-"

Chris flew at his father, utter rage on his face, "You Asshole!! I hate you!! I hate you!!!" his fists were clenched and he had every intention of beating the shit out of his Dad.

Wyatt held him back though, shoving the boy behind him as he stepped over to his father.

Leo's eyes widened and he took a step back, "Chris! What kind of language is that!! You're mothe-"

"**Our mother**," Wyatt cut him off, "... **is dead**."

The words vibrated around the room, seeming to suck the oxygen out.

Leo gasped, "Wha- What!?... tha- thatt isn't funny Wyatt... that's not something to joke about..."

Wyatt took a step forward, "No one is joking, try and sense her... you won't... she's dead."

"... and with her she takes every last shred of tolerance we have for you...." He added, after his father had attempted to sense for Piper.

Leo said nothing just stared at him, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's not possible-"

"It is. The coroner just took her body. Grandpa will be our legal guardian and we'll be living here. You can go now."

Leo was shaking his head, tears beginning to fill his eyes, "But she can't... she... how? What happened? Who? What?"

"None of that is any of your concern. We'll deal with it."

"Not my conc- I'm your father!!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!" Chris hissed, lunging at him again.

Once again Wyatt held him back, giving him a long stare, before turning his attention back to Leo.

"We will handle this Leo," the others saw the way that Leo flinched at his son calling him by name, "...it's our responsibility. We're the only Hallowell's left so we'll deal with it."

Leo shook his head.

Wyatt spoke again, this time he took a step forward and the others saw a hardness, an edge that was very likely the beginning of the monster he would become.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear. Mom was the only reason Chris and I allowed you in this house. Now she is gone, you are no longer welcome here."

Leo bristled, "This house is-"

"...is mine," Wyatt stated firmly, "I'm am the oldest, it falls to me."

He paused meeting his father's eyes.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Wyatt you can't do this. I love you..."

"Do you?" the boy asked sardonically, "... I don't think so. I don't think just a letter on every birthday for ten years is love. I don't think missing every game, every performance, every parent-teacher meeting is love. I don't think love is not showing up when you say you will or forgetting special events. And if it is... well too bad... cause I don't love you. You've been a father in name only for too long."

"Wya-"

"You had you're chance. It's gone now. I don't need you. Chris doesn't need you. Leave."

Leo looked helpless for a moment, "Chris?" he said trying to find some support in his youngest.

Chris turned his face away.

Leo nodded slowly, "I'm sorry," he said, tears making his voice thick, "... I did the best I could."

He began to orb.

"Wait!" Chris called suddenly.

Leo stopped an expression of hope on his face.

Chris stepped forward, ignoring Wyatt's questioning look.

"Did you hear me?" he asked softly.

(P)Leo's heart dropped.

(F)Leo looked anguished, "Chris I - "

"Did you?" he asked, still calmly.

"I was... I had... I was in a meeting, I didn't kno-"

"DID YOU HEAR ME!!" he yelled now, all calm vanishing in an instant, "**DID YOU HEAR ME CALL FOR YOU!! DID YOU HEAR ME BEG FOR YOU TO COME AS SHE LAY DYING IN MY ARMS!!!! _DID YOU!!_**"

"Yes."

The word came out small and was accompanied by tears.

"I heard you."

Chris took a deep breath, controlling his rage, he stepped even closer to Leo.

Their identical eyes meeting.

"Good," he said bitterly, his mouth twisting, "... treasure that. Because I swear to you Leo Wyatt, on her soul, I will **_never_** call for you again."

Leo flinched, taking a step back.

Wyatt moved in behind his brother, "Now get out," he spat at him.

Standing like that, one behind the other, their eyes glazed with hate, their fists clenched, they were quite a formidable pair.

Leo orbed out after a moment.

And absolute silent reigned in the attic.

Then slowly Chris turned and laid his head on his brother's shoulder, letting the tears fall.

Wyatt nodded, gently patting his little brother on the back. But there was a somewhat pleased expression on his grim face, an expression that made the girls and Leo shiver.

"You did good, kid, you did good." He said softly, as the younger boy sobbed.

Chris shook his head as he pulled back, swiping at his face, "Mom would kick my ass for that...." he sobbed.

"Mom's dead," Wyatt said bluntly, "... it's just me and you now Chris, just me and you."

Chris tilted his head to one side, "Yeah, but - "

"That means new rules, Chris."

Chris shook his head, "We can't-"

"You said it yourself Chris, the old rules got them no where. They're obsolete. It's time for new rules... and we're the ones to implement them."

Chris eyed his brother a moment than said softly, "I don't think it's a good idea Wy. I think Mom wouldn't like it, I think the aunt's would tell you no, and I think it sounds dangerous."

Now it was Wyatt's turn to eye his brother, than he answered, his voice tender, "You trust me don't you Chris?"

The quandary was apparent on fourteen year-old's face. He _knew_ somewhere inside that although what Wyatt was saying sounded right... it wasn't.

But it didn't negate the fact, the unalterable fact, that from the depths of his being he _trusted_ his brother.

"Yeah, Wy, I trust you."

He'd never known anything else.

Wyatt smiled, "Good, don't worry Chris, just trust me."

And Chris nodded, agreeing, placing his absolute faith in the big brother that had never let him down.

And why wouldn't he?

His whole world had just been abruptly shattered; Wyatt was the most solid thing in his life, his center...

It would be years later, another bleak day, when once again his world would shatter.

When the blinders would be ripped off and he would _see..._

When he would no longer trust his brother.

For now though, Chris nodded and Wyatt smiled, and slowly they made there way to their mother's bedroom.

As they exited the attic, five pairs of eyes glued to them, the vortex appeared again.

They were all pulled into it and moments later safely deposited in their own time, in their own attic, in their own hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. The Last chance

**Disclaimer: **Charmed is not mine.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciated them. I know it's been a while but I've got so many fics going right now and none of them are finished. It's getting frustrated.

Anyway, I hope you like this. It's not as emotional as the last chapter. I could use some ideas as to where I should go from here... I have one but I'm not really loving it. If someone has an idea they'd like me to persue, I'm all for it. )

Thanks and **_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The silence was thick and choking them all when Piper made a sobbing noise, "I'm gonna be sick," she said, holding her hand to her mouth as she rushed out of the attic.

No one moved as they saw her leave, as they heard her wretch in the bathroom. They were all frozen, all reliving what they'd just seen.

It was Paige who moved first. She went after Piper and a few minutes later re-entered the attic with a very pale and shaky older sister.

"Oh god, honey, sit down," Phoebe gushed, a moment later, but Piper shook her head and pulled out of Paige's hold.

She walked over to Chris.

The image of his small face; tear-stained and smeared with blood -- her blood -- seared into her soul.

Their eyes met and for the first time he made no attempt to hide what was there. There was no point in it, she knew…

She had seen what he had seen…she could see the way he saw.

Could see…

… what it was like to lose your mother like that…

… to see her die…

… to _feel_ her slip away…

And then have her in your life again. See her alive, and well.

To be with her…

… talk with her…

…work with her…

… and be absolutely no one to her.

For the first time Piper realized how truly devastating it must have been for him to be here… with her… and have her look at him with the eyes of a stranger.

For the first time she saw the raw pain in his eyes as he was forced to make a distinction between _Piper_ and _Mom_.

There weren't words enough in any language to express what she was feeling, to express what she knew he was feeling…

Slowly she reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

He tensed as she slipped her arms around his neck, but as she pulled him down towards her, he closed his eyes.

And with his eyes closed it was easy to imagine that this was _Mom_.

The hug was brief, it had to be. He couldn't let his guard down for long… couldn't forget for long…

… this was Piper, not Mom…

…Piper not Mom…

…but for this one instant, for one fleeting moment, he allowed himself the blessed relief of his mother's arms…

Before pulling back and taking a step away from her. He stared down at her, a lump in his throat. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath, reigning in his emotions and shoving the memories of his life… a life he hoped to erase… to the deepest recesses of his mind.

"There's a potion you can drink that will make you forget the last 24 hours," he said seriously, abruptly, an impersonal cloak falling over his features.

"I'll start making it."

And then he orbed out; leaving them all staring at him.

"Chris!" Piper yelled, "Wait," she called out, heading for the door, knowing he was going to the kitchen.

"Piper," Phoebe called, "… don't."

Piper stopped in her tracks and whirled to face them, shock on her face, "You can't be serious?"

Phoebe went to her, "Honey, let's… back off for a minute…"

"Phoebe he's my son-"

"And he just had to watch you die… for the second time in his life."

They stared at each other a moment, before Piper opened her mouth to respond. Leo's words cut her off though.

Low and agonized they sent chills through her and reminded her she wasn't the only one who'd seen a future they'd like to avoid.

"… because of me," he croaked out, his blue eyes filled with despair, "You die because of me…"

"Leo-" Paige began, but he wasn't listening.

He continued talking slowly, almost to himself.

"I didn't come."

"He called and called for me and I didn't come."

"Leo it hasn't-"

"What kind of father doesn't come when his child calls for him? When his child screams out for him like _that_…"

The sisters were silent.

There was only one answer to that question.

_A **really** bad one._

"It hasn't happened yet," Paige reminded both him and Piper, looking between them anxiously.

"We can still stop it," Phoebe stated.

"Not if he makes us that potion," Piper said petulantly.

Paige tried to smiled, "Just cause he makes doesn't mean we hafta drink it."

The smile fell short though, at the moment she didn't think she'd ever smile again. She didn't think she'd ever get Chris' screams out of her head.

"We should go see how he's doing," Piper said softly, "… he shouldn't be alone."

"Maybe some alone time is what he needs," Phoebe responded.

Piper scowled, "Well he can't have it. He's still sick."

Light dawned on the faces of Phoebe and Paige.

"That's right," Paige stated, "… we need to figure out what that was."

"I'm sure he knows," Piper said firmly.

"Then I guess he's had as much alone as he's gonna get," Phoebe stated heading for the stairs.

Paige nodded, following her sister.

Piper and Leo were left in the attic alone. Silently they gazed at each other.

"How long have you known?" he asked softly.

"Since Wyatt's birthday."

Leo nodded, studying her…. Remembering

He swallowed hard, his eyes filling with tears, "I can't imagine my life without you and I… _I le- let you die_."

Piper said nothing.

She had no comfort to offer, because there simply wasn't any. Chris had called for his father and his father hadn't come. There was no excuse for that.

"I'm going downstairs," she said softly.

He nodded, but didn't respond, didn't make any move to orb out… he simply stood there staring straight ahead.

She knew he was replaying the images in his head, knew he was torturing himself with them…

… and she truly wished that there was something she could say to make it better…

… but there wasn't…

Without another word she left the attic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm not asking you," Chris stated, deadpan, "… what you… what you just saw…" he shrugged as carelessly as he could manage, "…you can't know about it… it's not the way things work…"

"We don't want to forget."

"You can't remember, it could change-"

"But that's what you want! To change the future!!"

"To change Wyatt!! I want to change Wyatt!!"

"But not to save your mother!!"

The silence that filled the kitchen was deafening and the look Piper shot her sisters as she entered the kitchen was deadly.

Chris looked to her quickly as she entered, his eyes touched with a hint of vulnerability. It was gone in a flash, though, and his words were as cold as ice.

"I didn't come here on some whim to recapture the idyllic days of my youth," he spit at them, his green eyes blazing, "I am here on a mission sent by a group of people who have risked _everything _to get me here. People who haven't risked just their lives but the lives of their children and spouses, of their mother's and father's. People who've placed their faith in me, who are counting on me; that believe I can stop the despot who tortures them, the tyrant that destroys everything in his path."

The sisters stared wide eyed at him.

He took a shaking breath, trying to control his emotions. Running a hand through his hair, he attempted to explain to them, "I can't risk you knowing about _that_… if Fate is going to let me to change anything in this timeline… it **has** to be Wyatt. I can't let them down. I'm the last hope, the last chance we have."

They stared at him, before Piper cleared her throat and said gently, "I'm sorry tha- that responsibility falls to you Chris. It sounds like too heavy a burden for just one person."

Chris said nothing.

"Let us help you," Paige insisted.

Phoebe nodded, "It's what family is for; to help each other."

Chris looked down, refusing to let his family see how much he _wished_ they _could_ help him.

"I can't accept your help," he said seriously, "I'm sorry, but my plan does not include any of you as participants."

Piper scowled at him; discarding the gentle approach since it didn't seem to be working, "Well too bad!" she said heatedly, "Plans change!"

"Trust us, we should know," Paige said wryly.

But the wry humor and the angry words fell on deaf ears as Chris went back to making his potion.

His movements were definite and there wasn't an ounce of hesitation in them… he would not be deterred.

"Dammit Chris! We're not drinking that!"

He looked up at his Aunt Paige, his eyes dull, "I'll figure something out," he said softly, then continued.

"If you save Piper you'll save Wyatt," Phoebe offered seriously.

Chris answered still looking down, "There is no guarantee in that scenario. There was something already wrong with Wyatt. There's always been something wrong with him, that's why I came back so far. The only surefire way to save Wyatt is to save Wyatt."

He was so cold, so dispassionate that the sisters were taken off guard. This wasn't the little boy who'd begged for someone to heal his mom… this young man was hard.

"Have you kept your promise?" Phoebe asked suddenly, her voice quiet.

That made him pause, his hands stopped over the pot, his head shot up, "What?"

"Is that why you didn't call Leo? Because you swore you wouldn't? Have you kept that promise all these years?"

Chris met her gaze and held it, and she felt a shiver slide down her spine as she read the intensity in those green orbs, "I have," he said firmly, then bent his face over the pot.

"Where were we?" Paige asked, walking around to his other side; so that now he had Phoebe in front, Piper to his left and Paige to his right.

Chris sighed in frustration, "You know I can't-"

"Why not?" Paige cut him off, "You 're gonna make us forget anyway, so why not just tell us."

"Can you just please leave me alone," he growled at them.

"Wyatt looked like a pretty normal kid to me," Phoebe said, her dark eyes belying the light tone of her voice.

"Not at all like an evil despot," Paige picked it up.

They were trying to goad him; to provoke him into saying or doing something that would tell them what they wanted to know.

It wasn't going to work.

"Give him time," he said quietly, re-focusing on the potion… it was almost ready.

"All we saw was a big brother, a pretty good one."

Chris gritted his teeth.

"A big brother who was grieving, who suddenly had the responsibility of a younger sibling thrust upon him."

Paige paused, studying him with intense eyes, and then continued, "A big brother who suddenly had the burden of a legacy to live up to."

Phoebe saw the force he was exerting to control himself, he'd give in soon, "Okay so he was taking a look at some new rules… but given the circumstances… I think it's understandable. New rules aren't necessarily bad…"

The reaction she provoked with those words was slightly more than she'd anticipated. His head lifted and his green eyes blazed with an emotion Phoebe couldn't quite define, "**Shut. Up.**" he said almost viciously.

And she did, so shocked was she at the heat emanating from those eyes. She couldn't look away and suddenly she had the same feeling she'd had earlier when he'd told Piper she really didn't want to see what was going to happen.

The feeling started at the pit of her stomach and worked its way out… making her feel chilled and… scared.

"You are the **last** person who should champion Wyatt's _new rules_," he hissed at her.

She stared at him, pushing the dread away, "Why?" she hissed back, doing her best to not be intimidated, even though inside she was trembling, "Why am I the _last_ person who should?"

The question seemed to snap him out of his rage, shaking his head as he went back to the potion.

"Chris you can't just ignore us!" Paige nearly screamed at him.

He whirled on her, "We _both_ had the burden of a legacy to live up to!!" he hissed at her, "You don't see me turning into a power-crazed, murdering, tyrannical son of a bit-"

"Chris!!" his mother interrupted, her tone aghast, and he had the good grace to look ashamed.

He took a deep breath and glared at Paige and Phoebe before turning back to the stove. He sprinkled something in it – it released a whiff of smoke – and then he turned the stove off; pulling the pot off the burner so it could cool.

"Okay I think we all just need to calm down," Piper said softly.

"Where were we Chris?" Paige asked again.

He said nothing.

"Paige just back off okay," Piper said, her eyes on her son. He looked so tense, so upset… and pale…

"I just want to know –"

"You were dead," the words were said softly, but they still took the sisters' breath away, "You weren't there because you'd died already. Mom was the last one. Paige died in a plane crash when I was seven and Phoebe was murdered when I was eleven."

His voice was soft and curiously detached; like he was discussing the weather and not the death of his family members.

"…god…" Paige whispered her face paler than usual.

Phoebe swallowed hard, "What do you mean _murdered_?"

Chris shrugged he was rummaging through the cupboards for vials, "I mean **murdered**, as in killed, as in her life ended by another person, as in-"

"… by a… a demon?" Phoebe asked, her voice thick.

"No, by a heroine-deprived-sleeze-bag, punk with a gun," he said almost causally as he began pouring the liquid into the vials.

There was silence in the kitchen as he did this, when he set the pot down Piper spoke, "I was the only one killed by magic?"

He set all the vials in a row and looked up at her, "Yes. It was fate's idea of a joke. The sisters most involved with magic were killed in mortal ways, while the sister most desirous of a normal life was vanquished by a demon."

He paused then continued, "Anything else you'd like to know before I zap you with these things?" the voice was drenched in sarcasm and touched with bitterness.

Phoebe looked down before reaching out to touch him gently on the arm, "We don't mean to upset you Chris… we just-"

Her words were cut off by the swirling vortex that appeared a few feet away. It was large menacing and this time they all had time to feel fear before it pulled them all in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. For the Greater Good

**Disclaimer: **Please see first chapter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews!

IcantthinkofaFnick

trina-k

Bluley

Reigning Devil

Melissa Ordesky

Willow (Thank you for you're ideas. I really appreciated it. I didn't bring Leo, along for reasons that will be explained in the next chapter.)

Melly1

Elf Fanatic Larkand

Alex

You are all so wonderful!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I debated a lot with how far I wanted to take Wyatt and decided that I wanted to make him different fromt the Wyatt in my other fic.

I like the one in my other fic better, I'm not really partial to the insane Wyatt or the completely evil Wyatt.

So I've stayed away from the portral in both fics, in this one however, he is more ruthless than he'll ever be in the other one.

I hope you enjoy.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were standing in the Manor again, this time in the conservatory, the sun shone through the windows and it was a generally a beautiful day.

They all stumbled a little as they landed and Chris roughly pulled himself away from Phoebe. He looked around, his expression grim, but unlike the last memory they'd visited he wasn't freaking out.

This time he had a firm grip on his emotions.

He just took a deep breath and faced Phoebe, "Could you please STOP touching me," the voice was harsh; he was obviously angry.

"Where are we?" Paige asked, "Or rather _when_ are we?"

Chris didn't answer, he ran a hand through his hair, "When this is over… we need to figure out how to reverse that spell," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

The words were relatively calm, and somehow that scared the girls. He was facing the doorway now, a look of absolute indifference on his face.

"What is this Chris?" Piper asked warily.

He didn't face her, but said slowly, "Don't you get it… a question is asked, I don't answer, Phoebe touches me… and we get pulled into a memory…"

"Okayyyy, but what is this?!"

"The reason why Phoebe should be the last person to champion Wyatt's new rules."

Phoebe opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but never got the chance as a voice filled the room.

"He killed my father, Chris!" the voice was pained and exasperated and belonged to a young woman with dark, thick hair that was pulled back from her face, "I know it! I knew it then and I know it now."

She and (F)Chris walked into the room together, side by side and arguing for all they were worth.

Chris was a few years older than the last time they'd seen him. He didn't look like a boy anymore, in his mid-teen years he'd filled out more.

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" he hissed at her, his eyes angry.

She grabbed his arm, "It's the truth Chris."

"No! Wyatt is… he's my brother for godsake! Your cousin!! How can you say something like that?"

"How can you not see that he isn't sixteen anymore… that he isn't that guy anymore… that maybe he never was…"

"He's not a murderer!"

"Yes he is!!"

Chris pulled away roughly, "You can't say that!!! For christsake its _Wyatt_ we're talking about!!! The greatest force of _good_ the world has ever seen!!!"

She shook her head, her eyes desperate for him to understand, "I've researched this Chris. Wyatt was born at the Manor like my mom… on the nexus… he can go either way… good or evil-"

"**My brother is _not _evil!!"** he yelled at her viciously.

The girl flinched, her eyes losing their fire, and filling with sorrow, "Open you're eyes Chris…. this Organization he's compiling… it's not exactly legit."

Chris shook his head, "I admit… a union between good and evil is unheard of…_but_…" he said quickly when she opened her mouth, "… it could work, it'll be safer… more orderly…"

"And what about those that don't want to join?"

"So he vanquishes some demons who don't want to corporate… big deal…"

"What if it isn't a demon that doesn't want to cooperate… what if it's a witch?" her look was pointed.

He rolled his eyes, "Then they don't join."

"No Chris, then they suffer they same fate as the demons that don't join..."

Chris was already shaking his head, but the girl continued, "… did you know that the plans in his office have him exposing magic… that he plans to take over mortal institutions with magical forces, that he doesn't plan to ever let us live in here again… that he's making major alliances with demons… that he's disregarding the advice of the Elders…"

"You went through his stuff!!"

"He's a murderer!!!"

"He had nothing to do with your father's death!!"

"**He did!** But this is bigger than that… Stop lying to yourself Chris, dammit!! Open your eyes!!"

"I'm leaving, I'm not going to listen to this… Wyatt takes care of us… he's a good brother and good cousin…"

"… and a killer… I know it," her words were firm, "…witches who don't agree with him disappear Chris; five in this month alone… he's not just vanquishing demons…and an… an Elder disappeared recently too."

Chris's eyes hardened, "I don't give a damn about the Elders… any of them… they can _all _disappear for all I care…"

The girl frowned at him, "Uncle Leo has been trying-"

"**DO. _NOT_. MENTION THAT MANS NAME IN MY PRESNECE." **

The girls sighed, "Chris you have to believe me… you have to help me… already some factions of witches are coming up with a plan on how to sabotage this Organization… help us…"

"This Organization is a good thing!"

"Dammit!! It is not!! Working with demons is never a good thing!!"

Chris shook his head, a stubborn expression on his face, "Mom and the aunts worked with demons sometimes."

"But they didn't make _alliances_ with demons… Chris please…"

"No, I'm not going to stand here and listen to this bullshit! I don't know why you're doing this…but I suggest you stop it. I won't have you going around badmouthing my brother!!"

With that the angry teenager orbed away and the young girl burst into tears.

They didn't stay and watch though… these were Chris's memories… and so they followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared in a loft of sorts and (F) Chris was already there as well as Wyatt. An older Wyatt, who had none of the little boy they'd seen earlier in him. This Wyatt was harsher, tougher, meaner…

… this Wyatt they could see as a tyrant.

They were standing at the end of a hallway where the wall ended. You could see into a the open area of the apartment, but from where Wyatt was standing he could see you.

(F) Chris stood a few feet away from them, his gaze fastened on his brother.

"Can you hear him?" Paige asked, following (F)Chris's gaze.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, you?"

"You won't." (P)Chris said, dully, "Because _I_ didn't. These are my memories, remember. I don't know what he said."

They watched.

Wyatt was talking a girl, about twenty. She was staring straight ahead though, completely still and he was circling her; eyeing her.

She shook her head.

He stopped in front of her. His eyes narrowed on her face.

She said something, his jaw clenched. She spoke again, her eyes still staring straight ahead. Wyatt started touching her face, almost caressing her, except there was a threat in his eyes, and even from here they could see his eyes were hard.

He spoke for a few minutes, it seemed to be persuasive talk, but she wasn't budging. Suddenly she tore herself away from him, and glared, saying something heatedly. She moved turn away, to leave, but Wyatt reached out and grabbed her.

His eyes were glazed with rage.

She pulled away, turning. He grabbed her arm, swinging her to face him. She spit in his face and he backhanded her to the floor, and then kicked her.

After wiping his face he reached down and yanked her up towards him by the hair. The girl screamed.

(F) Chris rushed forward, "What the hell are you doing?!!!" he yelled his eyes wide.

Wyatt glanced towards his brother, shock registering on his face, "Didn't you have practice today?" he asked, still holding the girls hair.

The girls moved forward to get a closer look.

(F)Chris scowled, ignoring the question, "What are you doing!!?" He asked again.

"Conducting business. Go to your room, Chris."

Chris stared at him aghast, "You're hurting her."

"She's a threat, now go to your room."

"Wyatt…"

"Trust me Chris, I know what I'm doing."

"It's just-"

"You trust me to do what's best, don't you?"

The dark-haired boy responded automatically, "Of course…"

"Then go."

Chris stared at his brother, before his eyes dropped to the girl. She hadn't said anything, hadn't even looked over at him.

He took a step back, getting ready to turn around.

"Please," the girl cried softly, "… he'll ki-"

Wyatt's grip on her tightened and the girl fell silent.

Chris's eyes were glued to her, before they slowly traveled up to his brother.

"Trust me Chris." Wyatt rumbled out, his blue eyes fixed on his brother steadily even as his hand clawed into the girls' scalp.

Chris didn't look at the girl again, he kept his eyes firmly on Wyatt's as he nodded – he trusted his brother.

"Wait, he can't… you can't-" Paige began but fell silent as the true impact of what was happening hit her.

She watched the past version of her dark-haired nephew turn his back and walk away.

The image in front of them faded, and (P)Chris groaned. It was the first noise of discomfort he'd made in this memory.

They turned away from the images and studied him; as the scenery around them seemed to blend and shift.

"Chris?" Piper asked, moving towards him.

He was looking flushed, and the hands he ran through his hair were shaking.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

He shook his head, "I don't… feel so well…"

It took them all a moment to register what it would take for Chris to admit to feeling sick. Piper's heart dropped, she rushed over to him, feeling his cheek.

"Oh, god you're burning up again."

His knees seemed to buckle suddenly and she moved quickly to support him, Phoebe went to his other side. His eyes were open – barely; they were just slits, the green in them dull as he stared straight ahead.

The scene around them came into sharp focus suddenly, they were in the same place but air around them had changed.

It was full of panic now, of fear, of tension.

Looking around they found Chris, Wyatt, the girl Chris had called "cousin", and the one Wyatt had been "conducting business" with.

The latter however was on the floor, unconscious and very still.

Keeping one arm around (P)Chris Piper and her sisters turned there attention to the memory.

"You're a monster and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it!!" The dark haired girl screamed, she was standing toe to toe with Wyatt, glaring up at him with something akin to hatred.

Chris to the side, his eyes on the motionless girl lying at his feet.

"Get out of here, Leah." Wyatt spat at her.

"You're a killer, a murderer! And I'm going to get the Elders to bind your powers!!"

"Don't make me laugh, they don't have the power to!!"

"That's what you think!! You're not the only one who's looked into new rules Wyatt!!"

"What the hell does that mean??!!"

"It means I'm not going to stand by and let you destroy everything our mother's stood for!! I won't let you drag their legacy through the mud!!"

He grabbed the girl roughly, shaking her, "What legacy is that!!" he roared at her, "They did nothing!! Year after year devoted to magic and at their deaths nothing had changed!!!"

His grip on her tightened and he hauled her upwards, "_I_ **will** change something!!!"

"No!! You'll destroy everything!!"

He shook her again, this time shoving her against the wall, "What the hell would you know about it?!!! You weren't even here!!!"

"Wyatt heal her." Chris's soft words seemed to freeze the argument. Without looking at his brother or the fallen girl, without lowering his cousin or even so much as loosening his hold, he answered.

"I can't."

"He can't because he **killed her!!!"** Leah screamed.

Chris said nothing, his eyes still fastened on the girl.

"She was a threat." He said dully. It wasn't a question, but Wyatt answered anyway.

"Yes she was." The words were smug.

"Like hell she was!!" Leah yelled, struggling. "She was practically a kid!! He killed her Chris!! Because she refused to join him!!"

Chris said nothing, even as Wyatt pulled Leah away from the wall, and slammed her into it again.

She slumped in his arms, unconscious. He let her slide to the floor. Then turned to face Chris.

The two brother's stared at each other for a long time, neither so much as twitching. "I trust you Wyatt." Chris finally said. "I have to. I have to believe that you did this… because… this…" he glanced down at the girl, "… this person was a threat. I have to believe that this organization really is going to make the magical community safer. I have to believe, because… you're… my brother."

Wyatt nodded, a satisfied, smirk on his face, "I'm doing what is best Chris you'll see."

Chris nodded again, taking a step forward, "When mom died you kept saying we were the only ones left. I reminded you that there was Leah. I told you that she was a Hallowell by blood, even if she hadn't lived with us since she was a child. I told you that even if Jason had taken custody away from Aunt Phoebe, she was still family and that I missed her. You told me that if I wanted her here, she'd be here."

Wyatt nodded.

"Two weeks later her father died."

Wyatt was still.

Chris's eyes were gleaming with intensity, "Did you kill her father?"

Wyatt met his brothers' gaze full on, "No I did not Chris."

They stared at each other a while longer.

Before Chris nodded, taking a step back, his eyes landing on Leah, "You hurt her."

Wyatt stared down at the girl, his face hard, "She's always thinking the worst of me; always making things more difficult. Now she's threatening to have my powers binded. She's trying to sabotage the Organization… I'm trying to save lives, to turn the tide in our favor, and she keeps trying to stop me. "

After a moment he added, "Didn't you have practice today?"

"It was cancelled." Chris didn't comment on the Leah speech.

"Homework?"

"A little."

"Why don't you go finish it."

Chris nodded turning away.

What happened next had all there heads spinning, and was a little unclear; probably because that's the way it was in Chris's memories.

Chris had turned and was walking away, was at the far end of the hallway, when he stopped. Turning around he headed back the way he'd come.

Just in time to see Leah being electrocuted to death by the electricity coming from Wyatt's hands.

"Wyatt!! NO!! STOP!!!"

But it was too late. The girl was dead, her body lying only a few feet away from the last one.

Chris ran to her, gathering her limp body in his arms, "Leah!! **Leah!!!**" He screamed, shaking her, but Leah did not answer; didn't respond; would never respond again.

"Oh god!! Oh god Wyatt!!!" He looked up at his brother, "Oh god Wyatt, **what have you done?!?!"**

His green eyes were clouded with disbelief and shock and denial and understand and agony all mixed together; as his cousin's words filled his brain.

"_He's a murderer!!!"_

"_Stop lying to yourself-" _

"_Open your eyes!!"_

"Chris-" Wyatt said, a look of absolute horror crossed the younger boys.

_He still sounds like Wyatt_… the thought plagued him as he held Leah closer, drawing her to him, folding her into him; rocking her as if she were a baby.

_He still sounds like Wyatt…_With determination Chris tore his gaze from his brother, burying his face in the girls hair, closing his eyes, wishing this all away.

"Chris, look at me." Wyatt demanded.

But Chris didn't, he continued to rock the dead girl; wisps of her brown hair sticking to his tears.

"Christopher!"

The dark head lifted, the green eyes widened.

_He looks just the same too… as if nothing had changed… except…he wasn't "Wyatt"… he was a murderer…_

"You **killed **her!!" He rasped.

Wyatt sighed, a sigh overwhelmed with aggravation, as if Chris was the one being difficult.

"Chris-"

"Oh god Wyatt!!! You killed her!! You killed her!!!" There was panic in voice, hysteria in his eyes. As shock began to wear away.

"You have to understand Chris-"

Betrayal illuminated those green orbs and roared at his brother, "Understand what!!! You **_killed_** her!!! Our cousin!!! Aunt Phoebe's daughter!!! **_YOU KILLED HER!!!_**"

Wyatt's eyes settled on his brother, then slid down to his cousin's body, and back up again.

The coldness in those blue eyes, sent shivers through the observers; there was no remorse, no regret; there was nothing in those blue eyes.

"Understand, little brother, that it was necessary."

"**WHAT!**"

"It was for the greater good."

It was the last phrase they heard before the vortex loomed over them and they were deposited in the kitchen once again; as if they'd never left it; with information that would never let them go back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. It was baseball

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay. The real world in the shape of school kept intruding… plus I new stories keep demanding attention.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no time to react to the horrors they'd just seen.

Chris was sick, _really_ sick.

He was practically unconscious; Piper and Phoebe were supporting nearly all his weight.

"LEO!" Piper screamed as they all staggered to the living room.

He appeared almost instantly.

Piper blinked a little, "That may be the fastest you've ever-"

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes glued to Chris.

"See if you can heal him a little," Phoebe said as she and Piper lowered him to the sofa.

"He's burning up," Paige added, smoothing back his hair.

Leo nodded, kneeling down next to his son. Chris's eyes were completely closed, his breathing erratic and his jaw clenched.

Leo held his hands over the boy. As before the glow didn't appear, he focused more as he had done earlier. It took longer, was a lot harder to do, and didn't work nearly as well as they all hoped; but Chris's fever went down to a manageable level and his breathing returned to normal.

Leo sat back in front of the sofa when he was finished, he was sweating and his breathing a little labored.

"He's getting worse, I don't know what's in his blood, but it's strong, a helluva lot stronger than dark-lighter poison. We need to get it out of him quick."

"Chris _please_, if you know what it is, just tell us." Piper pleaded, her voice tinged with panic.

He shook his head, trying to sit up, "I just need a minute and then I'll take care of it." It was a lie, and he knew it. His vision blurred a little as he sat up.

They were all silent.

Piper was about to burst into tears, he was so stubborn and so sick and she didn't know how to fix it.

Paige eyed him warily not knowing whether to take the gentle or the harsh approach, wondering whether either would be any good.

Phoebe couldn't get the images she'd seen out of her head. Her daughter…. that strong, beautiful, brave, fiery girl was her daughter… and Wyatt killed her…

Intervention came from an unlikely source.

"The only thing you'll be taking care of Chris, is informing us what the hell it is we're looking for so we can find it and destroy it." Leo said firmly.

Chris glared at his father, "Do not-"

"No, Chris, those are my words to you. _Do not_ blame me for something that has not happened; something that **will not** happen. What you _can_ do, is tell me what I'm up against so you can save me the time and energy I'll spend trying to figure it out, which I **will** do. Because I have no intention of watching my son die before he's even born."

Everyone was silent, Leo hadn't moved from his position on the floor, he was still eye level with Chris, and the eyes he fastened on his son were unwavering.

Chris started shaking his head, but stopped, assaulted by a wave of dizziness.

"Trust me Chris." The words were said softly, and seemed to suck the air out of the room.

Chris turned wide, unbelieving eyes to his father, "How can you sit there, after what you saw and ask that?"

"I'm not that person yet and I swear to you Chris, I won't be. I won't be the man who misses his children's birthdays and soccer games, the recitals and the PTA meetings. I will never become the man who ignores his son's cries because he's in a meeting. I swear it Chris. I won't." The words were soft, but the underlying note of steel in them was obvious.

He leaned forward, his gaze meeting that of his sons', his words a plea, "And I know that somewhere inside, _you_ need to trust me; probably as much as _I_ need you to." He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts, "I promise Chris, I'll deliver, if you trust me - I'll deliver."

Chris said nothing; just stared at his father.

"It was baseball." He said softly after a moment.

Leo blinked.

"I played baseball." He repeated, then sighed and looked away; after a moment he lowered his head into his hands.

He looked so miserable, so forlorn… Piper made a move to go to him. Leo held out his hand, motioning her to stay back, she glared at him, he communicated the same message to her that he'd communicated to his son – trust me.

Piper sighed, moving back, it was easier for her, she understood that it hadn't happened yet. She'd seen it… but she hadn't lived it.

Chris's head lifted slowly, he stared straight ahead, "It's Wyatt." He said softly, hoarsely.

"Wyatt?" Leo asked.

Chris nodded, "He sent another assassin. It _is_ Darklighter poison… it's just… altered. He's the only one who has the antidote; and the only way I'll get it is if I go back."

"Oh god," Piper said, her world tipping. This was just too much.

The sisters all descended on the sofa, not able to remain upright anymore.

"This is just…"

"We can't…"

"How are we going to…"

They all trailed off, not knowing how to articulate the feelings of horror; of inadequacy they were all feeling.

"Is it true?" Phoebe asked suddenly, her eyes fastened on Chris, "Is it true we never make a difference? Is it true that we never change anything? We do all this for nothing? Live for nothing?"

There was a bitter twist to Chris's lips when he answered, "You're making the same mistake I did Phoebe. The mistake I made for years, the one that cost your daughter her life: listening to Wyatt."

The instinct to deny it, to say that it hadn't been his fault, was strong. It rose up to Phoebe's lips immediately, he cut her off.

"Don't, Phoebe, don't deny it."

"What are you talking about?" Leo interrupted.

"We took another trip into Chris's memories." Piper answered him.

"Oh."

"It was bad," Paige said, softly.

"We can fix it." Leo said steadily, "First things first though, what do we do about this?"

No one said anything.

"Hello! Did you hear what I just said?" He asked the girls; Chris had laid his head back, his eyes closed.

They nodded.

"We don't know Leo…"

"I mean…"

"There's nothing…"

They just sat there and Leo's temper hit the roof. "It hasn't happened yet!" he roared at them. They all jumped a little, startled at the sudden intensity in his voice. .

"Whatever it was, whatever you saw, it hasn't happened! We can stop it. We can change things! But first we need to help Chris!"

It might have been the words, but more likely it was the tone, that got the girls moving. A tone filled with so much raw determination it made goosebumps appear on their arms.

They seemed to shake themselves and Piper nodded slowly, getting up. "Only Wyatt has the antidote."

"So let's go get it." Paige said jumping up, all gun-ho.

Piper shook her head firmly, "We are **not** going to the future. Chris is sick and we can't leave him alone and we aren't going without the power of three or without Leo because the only one could heal us."

"But…"

"It's too risky." Piper insisted.

"She's right," Phoebe said, "We can't go to the future, but maybe we can bring the future to us."

Paige turned to her, "You mean Wyatt?"

She nodded, "Why not? We summon things all the time… we even summoned my powers."

"That didn't exactly work." Piper reminded them.

Phoebe glared at her, "It kinda worked and this would definitely work. We'll summon him and trap him with the crystals."

Piper thought on it a moment.

"I guess it could work." She paused, "We'll summon Wyatt."

Chris shot up on the couch, his eyes wide and terror filled, "What?"

"Whoa, whoa, relax sweetie," Piper cooed, walking over and sitting on the edge of the sofa, her hands smoothing his hair gently, "We thought you were asleep."

He swallowed hard, "I kinda was, but I heard- tell me you didn't do that…"

"What? Summon Wyatt?"

He nodded.

"No not yet, but-"

His eyes slid shut in relief, "Thank god."

"Honey we were going to trap him with the crystals." Piper comforted.

"Yeah we wouldn't have just released the psycho murderer on the streets on San Francisco," Paige added, then glanced from Piper to Leo, "No offence."

Leo frowned at her, but said nothing. Piper didn't take her gaze off of Chris.

Chris shook his head, flinching a little, "Wyatt he… you don't want to mess with Wyatt. You also don't want to bring Wyatt anywhere near you."

"But you said that he was the only one with the antidote and we need to get it…"

"You won't get it from him, even if you bring him here. The only thing you'll do by bringing him here is make it easier for him to kill me."

That froze everyone.

"Kill you?"

"Of course, not only have I completely disobeyed him, but I've gone a hundred times further than Leah ever did. I organized a resistance against him."

They said nothing, "So we're agreed? No summoning of Wyatt?" he asked.

They nodded, but said nothing.

"Would it be possible for me to get some Tylenol or something since you're all just sitting there doing nothing?" he asked after a few minutes.

All three girls flew to the kitchen.

"Thanks…" he called after them, smiling a little before laying his head back and closing his eyes again.

"Maybe I should try and heal you some more."

Leo's voice had Chris shooting up again.

"Jeez, I forgot you were there." He said running a hand over his face, "There's no point," he said answering Leo's question, "It's specifically brewed to resist whitelighter intervention. Probably it's only been working, 'cause you're an Elder."

Leo said nothing for a moment, then, "So baseball huh?"

Chris scowled, "Don't push it, I trusted you, but I'm not ready for a heart to heart."

The girls reentered the room before Leo could respond.

Piper held a glass of water and Tylenol in her hand. Phoebe had a gleam in her eye.

"I have an idea," she said as Piper sat down next to her son.

Chris groaned, as he accepted the pills and water from his mother, "Uh-oh," he said, but the fire in him was fading and they could all see it.

He lay back down, "What is it?"

"What if we use the poison to find the antidote?"

He eyed her, "Not following…"

"Well when you know what you're fighting it's easier to fight."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get the poison?" Paige asked, as she walked back in holding a tray with a bowl of soup and crackers on it.

"Nu-uh…" Chris said eyeing the tray, "I'm not eating anything you made, even if I am already dieing."

Everyone froze. Phoebe started, jumping back a little; Paige's mouth dropped open, and the tray almost slipped from her grasp; and Piper gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What?" Chris asked, "It's a joke."

"It's not funny." Leo said softly.

"It's **_so_** not funny." Piper added, her eyes suspiciously moist.

Chris looked from one face to the other, than shrugged, "I thought it was pretty funny."

Paige cleared her throat, pushing the thought of her nephew dieing away from her mind, "Ummm, well I didn't make this… Campbell's did, and I stood right by the stove while I heated it so it's not even scorched."

"Thanks, but I don't think… I'm not very hungry."

Piper stood, taking the tray from Paige, "Just try a little, than you can take a nap while we figure out how to get that poison."

"How about from the Darklighter?" Paige said, plopping down next to Phoebe.

"How are we going to find him? Huh?" Phoebe asked, "It's not like we can just go around the underworld asking if anybody's seen a Darklighter from the future."

"It's not a Darklighter," Chris said softly, munching on a cracker under Piper's watchful eye, "It's an assassin with Darklighter poison… and he didn't come in through here, so he must have a portal somewhere else."

Everyone was silent, contemplating this.

Chris ate three crackers and two spoonfuls of soup.

"No more," he said to his mother, heaving a sigh of exhaustion. Piper nodded, taking the tray.

"Here give me." Paige stood and walked it over to the kitchen.

When she re-entered the living room, Chris was leaning back on the sofa again, Piper gently smoothing his hair.

"So what are we gonna do? How are we gonna find this guy?" She asked.

Everyone was silent.

"I'll find'm." Leo said standing.

They frowned at him.

"Leo, its Darklighter poiso-" Piper said, her voice almost reproachful.

"_I will find him._" He said, cutting her off, his voice hard as steel, before he orbing out.

Everyone was silent.

"O-kaaaay… that was kinda…" Phoebe started but trailed off.

"… kinda aggressive for our resident pacifist." Paige finished for her.

"He always gets protective when it's about-" Piper cut herself off glancing down quickly at Chris. She found him sound asleep though, "When it's about his son." She finished softly.

They all sat in silence, watching the sleeping boy.

"Maybe we should figure out a way to reverse the spell." Paige interrupted, "I don't think these little trips are a good idea."

Phoebe shook her head vigorously, "No, actually I'm glad it happened. It's given me an even firmer reason to not drink that potion. Leo's right, we're going to fix this… those things aren't going to happen."

Paige smirked, her eyes twinkling.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I poured the potions down the drain while I heated the soup."

They stared at her, then Piper laughed softly, "He's going to be pissed."

Paige shrugged, "It was an accident. Accidents happen you know. Nobody's perfect, we're all human and it's a common human trait to mess up. I was so busy heating the soup and so worrie-"

"Save it for future-consequences-boy," Phoebe interrupted.

Paige stopped, "Just getting some practice."

Piper smiled a little before looking back down at Chris. Her eyes trailing the rise and fall of his chest.

Phoebe spoke softly after a few moments, "It's eating away at him."

No one said anything. Not much you could say to that. It was true, they could see it.

Suddenly Piper buried her face in her hands, a small sob escaping her, Paige reached over to comfort her, but the older sister shook her head, "I'm going to be horrible mother." She sobbed.

"Piper honey…" Phoebe began.

"God Phoebe! It's not just that I raise a tyrant or even a murderer it's that…" a sob caught in her throat, "… he killed his own… his blood and that he's willing to do it again. That he'll kill his own brother if he gets the chance."

"Oh honey…" Paige tried this time.

She shook her head, wiping at the stray tears, "I mean, I'm not okay with him being a dictator, but at least if he… he showed some _affection_ for his family… I could… I don't know… I wouldn't feel so… so much like Norman Bates' mother…" she finished mournfully, before burying her face in her hands.

"We're not going to let it happen." Paige said softly.

Piper lifted her head, aggravation and fear clear on her face, "Didn't you hear him, Paige, you die… I die… Phoebe dies, there isn't going to be anyone around to stop him."

"We'll figure something out…" Phoebe said firmly, "We have to."

They watched Chris sleep for a little while longer before Phoebe stood, saying she wanted a bubble bath. They knew what she wanted was time alone.

Paige stood also, informing Piper that she was ordering a pizza. The afternoon slid idly by.

Phoebe wandered down stairs in search of pizza a few hours later, her eyes a little swollen and gaze rather subdued, but neither sister commented.

The general area of conglomeration was the living room. Where they could sit and talk in hushed tones as they watched Chris sleep. He wasn't getting any better, but to their relief he wasn't getting any worse either.

Phoebe made sure to stay on the other side of the room – so she wouldn't be tempted to smooth his hair or something and they all made sure to ask no questions about him.

When the conversation lulled, Paige sighed in aggravation, "It's not like it's going to do any good anyway."

She received two confused glances.

"Spells like this only go away once they've run their course. You know it, I know it, he knows it. Phoebe not touching him and us asking no question is only prolonging it. And who knows maybe that was it. Maybe it's over now. Maybe that was all we had to see."

Piper frowned a little, "Its just I don't know if that would apply in this case. Usually in that type of spell, it's the Elders that want us to see something. We cast this spell in direct contradiction to what the Elders ordered."

"Not the Elders, the council." Phoebe corrected.

"You think that makes a difference?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure I want to see anything more." Piper added.

Paige smirked sadly, "Couldn't really get much worse than that could it?"

"If it could I don't want to see it." Phoebe added.

"Smartest thing I've heard you say yet." A weak voice said from the sofa.

They all shifted to see Chris trying to sit up.

"Stay," his mother told him, laying a restraining hand on him.

He smirked at her, "Woof."

"Smartass." Paige hissed, a smile on her face.

"How do you feel?" Piper asked.

He sighed, "Okay I guess." But it was obvious he didn't. Obvious that he just didn't want to worry them more.

They were all silent again.

All thinking about there last trip into Chris's memories.

It was Phoebe who broke the silence, with an aggravated sigh, "Okay, it's not like we all didn't see it or aren't thinking about it." She said in general than focused on Chris, "We aren't going to let that happen. We aren't drinking those potions and when Leo finds the assassin, we're gong to get the poison from it and somehow create an antidote, than we're going to cure you and then you're going tell us all the information you have on what turns Wyatt and we're going to save him."

"Phoebe-"

"No Chris, you aren't going to argue with that course of action, because we're the adults and we've decided on this. We've decided that we aren't going to stand back and watch our family disintegrate, we aren't going to let the next generation self-destruct. So you're going to shut-up, lay back like your mother says and let us take care of it and you, because both are our responsibility."

He stared at her silently, and for a moment they thought he was going to argue, they thought he was going to be his usual stubborn self and make everything harder; but he didn't.

Instead he laid back as she'd suggested and to their astonishment, he pouted, and actual bottom lip stuck out pout, "Okay, jeez," he said, his tone petulant, "… you don't have to yell at me."

It was such a… a _nephew _thing to say…

"I didn't yell," Phoebe defended, the stiffness leaving her posture, a smile lurking at the corner of her mouth.

His eyes slid shut, but he answered anyway, his voice soft and they knew that for a moment he was forgetting about future consequences, "That's the closest you ever come to yelling at _me._" He murmured, his words a little slurred, the emphasis on the "me" almost smug.

"What's that supposed mean?" Phoebe asked.

He just smiled his eyes still closed, "So what exactly is the plan?" he asked instead.

"Leo's going to find the assassin." Paige answered him.

"Please tell me we've got a back-up plan…" Chris asked, his voice dripping skepticism.

They scowled at him, but as his eyes were closed, it did very little good.

"We don't need one. Leo said he'd find him so he will." Piper defended loyally.

"Forgive me for not having the utmost confidence in what Leo says," Chris replied caustically. No one said anything and after a moment he lifted his head and stared at them, grimacing a little, "Okay, I know that was…" he trailed off.

"Uncalled for," Piper supplied.

"Kinda mean," Phoebe added.

"Really bratty," Paige said.

"Whatever…. the point is, I'd like to know that my life isn't just in the hands of… Leo." He said it was obvious that he'd worked to keep the cynicism from his tone. It didn't really work.

Piper sighed, "Don't worry Chris, everything's going to be fine. You trust us to fix this and get some sleep, okay. You need to rest… are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?

He started to shake his head, than stopped, "No thanks. I might feel better if I could sit up, though." He said meekly, but his eyes were glaring at her.

Piper laughed a little, "Fine go ahead," she said softly.

"Where's Wyatt?" he asked, as he gingerly sat up.

"He's been at Magic School for a few days, there's a magical baby party or something. We pick him up tomorrow."

"Maybe you shouldn't let him spend so much time there." Chris said softly.

But there was a message in that soft tone, they were all suddenly more alert.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

He shrugged as carelessly as he could, but they all knew that there was nothing careless in what he was about to say – he was about to issue a warning.

"He learns a lot there. Things that maybe he would be better off not knowing…"

They were all silent.

"Things that maybe _the world_ would better off him not knowing…" Paige clarified.

Chris said nothing, he didn't have to, the message had been delivered and received.

"You could just tell us Chris." Phoebe said softly, "You could make it easier on yourself and us… just tell us what to do, what to avoid."

He sighed, and it was such a tired sound that instantly Phoebe wished she'd kept her mouth shut. The gaze he lifted to her was as weary as his voice had sounded, and for the first time ever, he answered with sincerity.

"I wish I could. You have no idea how much I wish I could, Phoebe. It's just… I'm scared, terrified actually. I…" he looked down, "… I could make things worse." He stopped there.

"How Chris? How could things possibly worse?" Paige asked.

He looked up at her, tears glistening in his eyes, "The world went to hell in a hand-basket the day mom died. But… before that… before she died… life wasn't so bad..." he shook his head, dropping his gaze once again, "… yeah it hurt when Aunt Paige and than Aunt Phoebes died… but we got through it…" he chuckled a little, but still didn't look up, "Me and Wyatt made a spell to summon them corporally and gave it to mom for her first birthday after Aunt Paige died… and we'd summon her and then later Aunt Phoebes too… for special occasion, for no occasions… sometimes we'd come home from school the three of them would be having tea in the kitchen…" he sighed and looked up at them, "So it wasn't so bad… and I… I'm scared that I could make it worse. I could make those not-so-bad years shorter or maybe even erase them completely."

He was quiet after that, working hard to control the memories that were suddenly determined to make him cry.

It was Piper who broke the suddenly oppressive quiet, "Well… gee… not much you can say to that, huh?" She said in a wry voice.

Chris's head shot up.

Piper reached over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You are absolutely wonderful." She added sweetly.

He frowned at her, than looked at his aunts, they too were perplexed.

"Did I miss something?" He asked his mother warily.

She shook her head, a smile touching her lips, "Only your own wonderful-ness."

Paige frowned slightly, "That's not a word."

"Maybe not, but it works," Piper replied. Than looked at Chris again.

"Listen to me baby, you have a right to be scared. Messing with timelines is dangerous, but you're here already and you've messed with it quite a bit… and in the end…" she cocked her head to one side, "In the end nothing wagered, nothing gained…"

"I second that," Phoebe said, "You have to take the risk…"

He glared at them, "That's easy for you to say, you don't have people counting on you fix the goddamned world."

"Whoa there, easy on the bitterness… we're only trying to help." Paige said.

He sighed again, and opened his mouth to speak. A loud crash and a thumping noise accompanied by the sound of orbing from upstairs cut him off.

The girls jumped to their feet.

A few moments later they all heard the tell-tale sounds of the cage being activated.

"Guess Leo's back…" Piper said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REIVEW!**_


	6. Just Stand Back

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! First THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

I'm Sorry 'bout the delay, but I had finals... and pre-final work. But it's over now!

I'm free...

So I will be writing more and updating more.

I hope you like this chapter, at the end I've used some mythology that I found online through a google search, so I'm not sure if it's completely true or not. I also made some stuff up... so if you're a real mythology buff, I apologize in advance.

Anyway, here goes...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Guess Leo's back..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh… why don't you orb us all up there, Paige," Phoebe suggested.

Paige nodded, and they all moved over near Chris and held hands.

Moments later they appeared in the attic. Quietly they all helped Chris to a sofa. Piper kept her mouth shut, the urge to fuss over him nearly overpowering her. But she didn't. Instead she sat next to him and turned to look at her ex-husband.

"Jeez, Leo! We needed him alive!" Paige exclaimed, eyeing the bloodied being in the crystal cage.

"He is alive." Leo ground out, his hair was mussed and his jaw was clenched.

"Barely." Phoebe added, getting closer to the cage.

"Did he have the poison?" Piper questioned her hand on Chris's arm. He wasn't lying back, choosing rather to lean forward, placing his chin in his hands.

Leo nodded, holding up a vial, "He won't say what the antidote is." His words were clipped, and they all knew this is was why their prisoner was barely alive.

"Hey you in there!" Phoebe called, "It'll be easier on you if you tell us what we want to know."

The blonde being lifted his face and Phoebe gasped. "He's dead no matter what you do." The stranger said softly.

But Phoebe didn't hear him, Paige stepped closer, she too gasped.

The man was beautiful.

He had the face of an angel.

A bruised, bloodied, cut-up angel; but an angel nevertheless.

"Like hell he is," Leo hissed and a bolt of electricity hit the man.

Piper gasped, "Leo!" she scolded, "He's already trapped. What the hell is he talking about? And why are you two staring at him like that?" Piper hissed.

From her vantage point Piper couldn't see the man's face. She turned to her son, who now had his forehead in his hands.

"Lay back, sweetie, you're tired. Let us handle this. We'll wake you when everything's ready." She cooed.

He lifted his head, and stared at the warm brown eyes looking at him. He felt so drained, but he couldn't relax.

It was his mission.

His responsibility.

His duty.

Right?

At the moment, though, he wanted nothing more that to pass the torch to someone else. Especially since everyone else was so willing, eager even, to take it from him.

She reached over and smoothed the hair away from his face, gently sliding the tips of her fingers over his eye lids.

He found it was very hard to open them after that. He also found himself being leaned back and his feet were suddenly no longer touching the ground.

With a weary, sigh he gave in to exhaustion and drifted off; relishing the feeling of safety and love that was spreading over him, one he hadn't felt since his childhood.

Piper sighed too, when his breathing evened out.

Standing she headed over to her sisters, "Well?"

No one had answered her questions.

"Look at him Piper…" Phoebe said almost reverently.

The stranger had fallen back, unconscious after Leo's attack.

Piper did, "Oh…" she said after a moment. Than added, "I see."

"He looks like an angel," Phoebe voiced the girls' thoughts.

Paige nodded, "Yeah, it's always the beautiful ones that break your heart, though."

"But he really is beautiful…" Phoebe said on a sigh.

"Excuse me! Poisoned my son!" Piper growled, her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say I _liked _him, only that he's beautiful… or was before Leo got a hold of him…" Phoebe argued.

"Maybe I should take the poison to Magic school…" Paige interrupted, putting the conversation back on track. "…somebody there might be able to analyze it and tell us what do to."

"Yeah that's a good idea…" Piper commented. She watched as Leo handed her the vial he'd been holding.

"Yeah, and while she does that I'm going to get some water to douse this guy with," Phoebe said heading for the stairs.

"Did you have to beat the crap out of him, Leo?" Piper asked when her sisters had left the room.

Leo's gaze was hard when he looked at the stranger, "I did."

Piper huffed, "In _this_ condition we can't even torture him… he might die!"

Leo looked at her, than back at the guy, "He laughed-"

"At what?" Piper asked, Leo's glower intensified.

"Does it matter?" he asked her, his gaze lifting to hers, "Do you think any of this is funny?"

Piper sighed, "No, I don't, but I do think you may have gone a little overboard."

Leo said nothing, he glared at the man once more, before walking over to where Chris lay, "How's he doing?"

Piper followed, looking down at him too, "Not so good, he's tough but…" she sighed, "…I got him to go to sleep with minimal argument just now… that's not a good sign."

Wordlessly, Leo pulled her to him, and silently she accepted the embrace. They looked down at the sleeping boy, needing no words to express the worry they were feeling, the self-reproach, and the desire to keep him safe mingled with the pride they felt for the son they'd created together.

"He's going to be okay, Piper," Leo assured her softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "We're going to fix all of this, we're going to fix it together…"

She pulled back a little, looking up into his face, "Together?"

His green eyes were steady as he leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling back he said softly, "Yes, together…"

He would have said more but Phoebe barged into the room, holding a pan of water, "Okay people lets get goin!" She called as she entered.

Chris jerked on the sofa, his eyes flying open.

Piper pulled out of Leo's embrace, shooting an angry glance at her now sheepish sister.

"Sorry…" Phoebe muttered.

Piper sat on the edge of the sofa and placed her hand on the side of Chris's face, "Go back to sleep, baby… we haven't even gotten started yet…"

Chris was still blinking sleepily at his mother.

"Yeah, we're gonna douse the angel with water so he'll wake up," Phoebe said almost happily, as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

Chris looked up at her, "Angel?" he asked, trying to keep the weariness out of his tone.

"The assassin's got a face like an angel," Phoebe told him.

Chris groaned, closing his eyes, "Lucifer," he muttered.

The adults exchanged puzzled glances, "Huh?" Piper asked.

"They call him Lucifer," Chris said softly, "The devil with the face of an angel. He's one of Wyatt's Elite…"

"Oh," Phoebe said, glancing at the cage, "… pretty powerful, huh?"

Chris nodded, "Don't turn your back on him," he advised.

"Oh… well… nothing to worry about, Leo beat the shit out of him before bringing him over," Phoebe added after a moment.

Chris's somewhat startled gaze moved lazily over to his father, where he received a steady, warm gaze in response.

He closed his eyes a little before adding, "He reports to Wyatt directly, it's odd that Wyatt would send him…"

Everyone was silent for a moment, watching as the boy seemed to drift off to sleep. Leo moved silently and kneeled in front of the sofa, without a word he proceeded to attempt to heal his son again.

Chris languidly opened his eyes and stared at his father's intent face, than slowly looked over at his mother, "Kinda persistent, isn't he?"

Piper grinned, "I wouldn't talk," she told him cheekily.

The boy scowled slightly, before slowly looking at his father again, "It's specifically brewed to resist whitelighter intervention," Chris said, his tone reminding his father that he'd already said as much.

Leo said nothing for another minute, than he lifted his head and dropped his hands, "I'm an Elder," he said softly meeting his son's eyes, than he smiled, "…tell me you don't feel a little better…" he challenged.

Chris couldn't stop the small smile that touched his lips, "Maybe a little," he responded, sheepishly.

Leo nodded, satisfied, "I want you to tell me when it's getting too bad." He said after a moment, than stood to look down at his son, "When you feel yourself drifting off tell me and I'll heal you."

Chris said nothing; he kept his gaze fixed on the floor; refusing to look up to meet his father's gaze.

He simply couldn't.

He understood that this was _Leo;_ that _Leo_ hadn't made the mistakes yet, that he shouldn't have to pay for them, to be hated for them.

But what his rational mind _knew_, and what he _felt_ were very different.

He'd sworn to himself that he'd never ask this man for help again, that he'd never depend on him, never again set himself up for that kind of betrayal.

It was a promise he'd kept, and to be expected to just relinquish it on the drop of hat – it was hard, maybe a little _too_ hard.

"For me, Chris," his mother's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He was surprised to find her kneeling in front him, her face level with his, her eyes pleading, "Please, do it for me. Tell Leo when you need healing. I can't… I can't think straight when you're hurting…"

He lowered his gaze again, willing her to stop talking, to not do this to him, to not ask this of him…

"You have to trust us Chris, all of us." She continued, he felt her hand on his cheek. Almost against his will, he turned into it, a part of him instinctively seeking his mother's comfort.

He sighed, letting his eyes slide shut, "I just… I'm sorry… but I…"

"Just can't get over the Daddy issues, huh?" The jaded voice of their prisoner floated over to them and caused them all to start.

Looking over they found _Lucifer_ standing near the edge of cage, his one good eye focused on them – the other swollen shut.

"Hmmmm, not gonna need this," Phoebe said softly setting down the pan of water.

"What would you know?" Leo growled.

Lucifer smiled at him, than winced at the pain, "More than you, Elder, I actually _know_ Chris…"

"You tried to kill him," Piper said angrily, standing in front of her son protectively, even though she knew the assassin wouldn't be able to leave the cage.

The man shrugged his broad shoulders, "I follow my orders; and death is not exactly the goal."

"Not the goal?" Phoebe asked, aghast, "… look at him. He's dying." Her whispered words vibrated around the room.

"He knows how he can be healed." The blonde man said coldly.

"Right. Go to the future and let him heal me, so he can slowly torture me to death… there's a plan," Chris said caustically as he sat up a little, his gaze fixed on the prisoner.

"You always were too rebellious for your own good Chris." the man said, oddly enough the voice was almost affectionate. "He would not hurt you if you would consent to his rule." The man continued.

"Never." Chris said fiercely.

Lucifer shook his head, and there was something resembling true regret on his face, "You will die." He stated simply.

"So be it." Chris said.

"Uhhhh, NO." Piper said almost angry with her son for being so dismissive with his life, "I don't think so. We are not letting you die." She said to Chris, than turned back to Lucifer, "We are not letting him die."

The man actually grinned at her, ignoring his own pain, "You are more beautiful than the holograms could ever have captured, you both are," he said looking to Phoebe, "and I am sure the third is just a lovely. You will however, not be able to do anything. Chris must return with me, or die – those are the choices."

"How 'bout you shut-up, that's a choice," Piper hissed at him, than turned to her husband, "I see why you beat the shit out of him."

"He's right," Chris said softly, "Those are the choices. Wyatt would have made sure there were no others."

"We'll make our own third choice," Phoebe said firmly.

"I can see where the determination comes from," Lucifer said softly, still standing a mere breath's away from the cage's edge, "In this case however, it will be useless to you. You are not dealing with an enemy; you are dealing with someone trained by you, taught by you. There is nothing you can think of that he will not already have been anticipated."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Piper hissed.

Lucifer met her gaze for a moment, than simply shrugged and turned away.

"He's right, you know," Chris said after a moment, "This isn't a demon you're up against. This is… the Twice-blessed child of prophecy, this is your golden boy and he knows all your secrets, all your weapons. He knows the way you think."

The sisters considered this for a moment, than Piper sat down next to her son again, "Then we'll just have to come with a new secrets, weapons, and ways of thinking. After all I bet we taught Wyatt everything he knows, but necessarily everything _we_ know."

"And if we did, than we'll learn new things," Phoebe said firmly, "But we are not letting this happen."

Chris looked between the two of them, and sighed softly, a wry smile touching his lips,"I guess I'll just stand back then."

"That's the spirit." Piper said, ruffling his dark lovingly.

"Moooommmm…" he said softly, ducking away from her hand.

"This is all very sweet, and I hate to interrupt but I'm curious as to what it is you plan on doing with me." Lucifer spoke, "After all, I can't help you cure him. I don't know what's in the poison… I just follow orders.

Phoebe walked over to the cage, "Haven't you ever wanted to be your own man?" She asked him.

He met her gaze head on, "If I had, I wouldn't be alive right now." He answered simply.

"You seem to know Chris," Leo said suddenly, "Why?"

Lucifer's gaze swung to the Leo and a slight sneer marred his feature, "It is none of your concern."

Leo narrowed his eyes and flexed his hands, preparing to strike again.

"Don't Leo." Piper called out. "We need him conscious."

"I don't see why?"

"He's going to tell us what the antidote to this poison is." Phoebe said happily.

Lucifer turned to face her, "You are legend." He said softly, almost reverently, "The Charmed One who loved a demon and took her place at his side to rule the Underworld."

Phoebe's grin faded into a scowl, "Temporary lack of judgment. And don't avoid the issue."

"I am under orders."

"Yeah, well, consider those orders void." Piper snapped.

"I cannot."

"We can _make_ you tell us." Phoebe said.

"Nothing you do to me will be enough to make me reveal it."

"Listen, buddy, Wyatt was raised by us; his torture skills had to come from somewhere," Piper said, harshly. She was losing her patience with this demon. Besides, sitting next to him, she could feel Chris' body temperature rising again.

"He did not learn his cruelty from you." Lucifer said softly, again his voice had an odd quality in it; almost as if he admired them.

Phoebe eyed him oddly, "Who are you?"

"A member of Wyatt's Elite order of Warriors," the demon answered.

Phoebe turned to Chris, "Who is he?'

Chris shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"It's almost like… like he _likes_ us," Phoebe said, looking back to Lucifer, "… admires us even."

"That's weird for a demon isn't it?" Piper said, a little sardonically as she glanced between the demon and her son.

"He isn't a demon exactly-" Chris said softly.

"I'm not a demon _at all_," the man countered, cutting Chris off.

"You sure as hell act like one," Piper hissed at him, before turning her attention to Chris again.

Chris smirked a little before continuing, "He's a rare mix -- like Wyatt and I are -- he's the son of a Spriggan and a Sylph.

Both sisters turned to face him, "A what and a what?" Phoebe asked.

"You should really brush-up on your mythical creatures." Chris told them deadpan.

"A Spriggan is basically a thief." Leo answered hostilely after a moment when it became obvious Chris wasn't going to explain, "… and rumored to be ugly. They can appear as small as fairies or as large as giants and everything in between. They guard treasure mounds and tend to steal children if given the chance." He paused then added grudgingly, "They are cunning though, and have immense power over the wind."

"Oh… and a… Sylph?" Piper asked.

"A sylph is," Leo frowned suddenly, his gaze sharpening, "You'd have complete and utter dominance of the air…" he said to Lucifer.

The prisoner met Leo's gaze with stony silence.

"He does," Chris answered for the silent man.

"Okay, guys we'll brush up later, fill in the blanks now…" Piper hissed, looking between the two.

"Sylphs are the embodiment of air," Leo said seriously, transferring a solemn gaze to the sisters, "They're like fairies except they have a more human appearance and larger wings. They live for hundreds of years without aging a single day and they're… they're quite beautiful," he finished softly.

After a moment he added, "They're creature of good."

Everyone was silent a moment, before Phoebe make a huffing sound and turned to Lucifer, "So you're the kid of an ugly evil-doer and a beautiful fairy of good."

"Both of which have control of the air." Piper added.

"My father had control of the air," he told them, "My mother can embody it."

"Your father's not alive anymore?" Phoebe asked him after this clarification.

"My father was his own man," he answered her simply.

"Wyatt killed him." Piper stated softly, the pain of such a thing tingeing her voice.

Every one was silent for a moment before Phoebe asked plaintively, "But that still doesn't explain why he _likes _us; and it doesn't explain why he's so loyal to Wyatt… when Wyatt killed his father."

"We're missing something," Piper finished, turning with Phoebe to look at Chris, "What is it?"

Chris looked to Lucifer first, than back at the sisters, "He was once – as a child – a student at Magic School; before Wyatt took it over."

This pronouncement was met with silence than Leo spoke, "He's trained as a force of good."

Chris nodded, Lucifer remained impassively still.

"But he works for evil...?" Piper said frowning at her husband and son, than looking back at their prisoner.

Lucifer smirked ever so slightly, "Have you not heard? There is no evil."

"Or good," Chris finished for him, his face grim, "Only power."

"That isn't true," Leo said softly, "How could we have raised a child who believes that?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"_You_ didn't raise anyone," Chris hissed, than sighed when his father flinched. "…sorry, it just… came out." He added after a moment.

Leo nodded his eyes a mix of hurt and understanding.

"So you like us, and you were raised on the side of good and yet here you are trying to kill my son," Piper said after a moment.

"Death is not the goal," Lucifer repeated.

"Tell us how to fix this," Phoebe hissed.

"I do not know."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and took another step closer to the cage, "Just tell us what the antidote is?"

"I do not know," Lucifer repeated.

"How is that possible!" Piper yelled.

"I just follow orders; I do as I am told."

"You're one of his Elite, that means he trusts you; you have to know _something_," Piper insisted.

The man shook his head, "I know nothing."

Phoebe opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again when a bolt of electricity slammed into their prisoner. It catapulted the man to the other side of the cage where he slammed again the barriers and was shocked again.

He slumped down to the floor, barely conscious.

"Leo!" Piper chastised.

The man shrugged, "It was low voltage. He's still conscious, isn't he?"

Piper began to respond when the sound of tinkling filled the attic. Paige reappeared and the expression on her face was not comforting.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"A lot of stuff," she said seriously, than turned a scowl onto their prisoner, "I have a mind to have Leo blow you up or something."

The man said nothing, just stood slowly than eyed them all. "This has been interesting. However, as your threats of violence are getting a trifle too real for me, I'll be taking my leave now."

The only person who had a chance to react before Lucifer acted was Chris, and only because he'd been expecting it; quickly he covered his face with his arms and turned away.

With a slight twitching of his hand, Lucifer blew one of the crystals away.

"Hey!" Phoebe cried as both Leo and Piper flexed their hand preparing to strike; neither got the chance to, though, as an immense wind filled the attic blinding them all and toppling bottle and papers.

When the wind stopped their prisoner was gone.

"What the hell was that!" Paige screeched, as she looked around the now messy attic.

"Wind." Chris answered simply.

"Yeah… but… where did our prisoner go?"

"In the wind…" the boy continued.

"Someone want to explain?" Paige grouched a moment later, when no said anything more.

"Our prisoner can apparently turn into the wind…" Piper said absentmindedly, as she frowned a little, "If he could do that, why didn't he do it before?"

"Good question. Chris, any insights?" It had become apparent to Phoebe and Piper that the boy was somehow acquainted with their former prisoner.

"Wait! Chris _knows_ him!" Paige cried, whirling on the boy with a small smile on her face, "What! Do you know all your assassins!" She'd said jokingly, but the look that suddenly appeared on Chris's face made everyone's skin crawl.

"Most of Wyatt's assassins," he began softly, his eyes downcast, "… were at one point or another normal people, some even good." He shrugged, he meant it to be a careless motion, but it simply wasn't.

It simply showed the sisters how much it hurt to have to acknowledge this.

"Wyatt, he… he breaks people… until they do as he says; until they have no will to not do as he says." He stopped there and his family was ready to go into comforting mode, but they'd brought to mind something very important for Chris and after a moment he continued, "Bianca was different," he said almost in a whisper, his gaze still on his hands, "… she started out as an assassin, but when she saw…" he cut himself off, unwilling to share with his family the atrocities his brother would commit; acts that would teach even evil compassion, "… even assassins have lines they won't cross. Wyatt has no lines." He finished softly.

"When she saw, she switched sides." Phoebe deduced after a moment of silence.

Chris looked up, infinite sadness in his eyes, and a wry smile on his lips, "Actually she just _picked_ a side; up until then she'd been pretty much on whatever side paid her."

Phoebe smiled a little, "A business women."

Chris sighed, "This is a rather depressing subject for me, could we move on please…"

"Absolutely." Piper said quickly, willing to do anything to keep that pensive look off her baby's face, "If he could do _that_ why let us trap him in the first place?" she asked again, motioning towards the crystals.

Chris smiled a little, his expression lightened a little, but a sadness remained in his eyes, "Think of the person you most admire, the person that you hold in utmost esteem and respect…"

"Oprah," Phoebe said immediately.

Paige rolled her eyes, Piper made a huffing sound; Phoebe shrugged innocently at them before turning her undivided attention to Chris.

He smirked a little, but his eyes were still a little sad, "If you had the opportunity to spend time with her, to talk to her, to observe her… wouldn't you?"

A light seemed to dawn on the girl's faces, "Of course…" Phoebe said softly.

"No one, least of all someone trained at magic school, could pass up an opportunity to be in the presence of the Charmed Ones," Chris finished quietly.

"Is it bad that I feel kinda flattered?" Phoebe asked, into the silence that ensued.

"Yes! He's poisoned Chris!" Piper cried.

"Right, right, good point." Phoebe said quickly.

Chris grinned a little, "It's okay to be flattered. You should be. He could have gotten out of that cage immediately."

"You knew, didn't you?" Leo asked softly.

Chris shrugged, his smile fading as he recognized the slightly accusatory tone of his father, "I was aware of his powers yes, I also knew he wouldn't leave until… until he'd seen them all together."

"You should have warned us," Leo stated.

"What for?" Chris hissed, his eyes suddenly defensive, "You can't fight the wind, Leo."

Leo opened his mouth, but Piepr cut him off, "Okay, enough! Leo he's right, we wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway, _but_…" she said quickly as a triumphant look flitted across her son's face, "A warning would still have been nice."

Both men said nothing.

"Okay?" Piper insisted.

"Yeah, okay," Leo said a little sheepishly, realizing that this was not the time to be arguing.

"Fine," Chris said sullenly, "And just so you know…" he continued, "He could still be here."

"What?" Paige cried, spinning around, "Where? How?"

"In the air," Phoebe deduced quietly.

"Yeah." Chris answered.

"This really sucks, how are we supposed to discuss strategy with the enemy possibly looking over our shoulder." Phoebe said griped.

"There isn't' much strategy to work out," Paige said, "I don't come bearing good news."

Piper sighed, "At least you bear news, let's hear it."

Paige nodded, "It's basically Darklighter poison, like Chris said, but it's more powerful because it's been made immune to magic… good or evil."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked, "How's that possible."

"It has the blood of a Whitelighter in it." Paige continued, "That's why it's immune to healing… and it's cursed…" Paige stopped there and looked down a sigh escaping her.

"I had all the teachers available working on this… they all agreed - the only way to curse something so strongly, so that not even an Elder can shake the curse off is if… well you uhhhh… you need the blood of a being that's…dammed in mind and body but bears a pure heart…"

"That sounds like a freaking riddle, Paige," Piper snapped, her heart pounding; this did not sound good.

"It sounds like Wyatt," Chris stated firmly, drawing everyone's gaze to him. They noticed he was flushed again, but no one said anything.

"Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

Chris nodded, "It's how I knew he could be saved… there's still a little… of you guys in him," he finished almost shyly.

Piper shook her head absentmindedly, her gaze on the ground, her features pinched and pale, "He…he used his own blood to… to curse his brother…" the words were whispered, but they all heard. They all understood.

Leo went to her, kneeling in front of her, "We can fix this," he said steadily, holding her hands in his.

"But if Whitelighter blood makes it immune to Whitelighter magic..." Phoebe began softly, "Wyatt's a Halliwell so… wouldn't that mean-"

"The poison is immune to our magic," Paige finished.

"Shit." Phoebe hissed.

"There's more," Paige said, "And it's kinda good news, I guess."

Leo stood from where he and Piper had been eyeing each other, "That doesn't _sound _good, Paige,"

"There **is **a way to reverse the curse." She told them.

Piper eyes lit up, "Why didn't you say that at the beginning! What is it? What do we have to do?"

Paige sighed again, she didn't look very happy and that dampened Piper's happiness, "We have to make a counteracting potion… I have people at magic school working on the ingredients for it… mixed with powder from a unicorn's horn."

"A unicorn?" Phoebe asked.

"A creature of pure good." Leo answered quickly, his gaze still on Paige who looked far to upset for that to be it, "It's not too difficult to get. What else does it need Paige?" He asked.

"It needs the water from the well that holds Alatyr Stone." She said quickly.

"Ooookaaaaay…" Phoebe drew out the word, looking around her, "Not that big a deal so we split up… someone gets the unicorn powder and the rest of us go get the water from the well."

"It's a little more complicated than that Phoebe," Paige said.

"Why?"

"Because that stone doesn't exist." Leo answered before Paige could respond, "And if does, than no has seen it for a hundred millennia or so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Maybe he'll deliver

**Discliamer:** See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone!

Thank You So Much For All Your Reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Last Time…_

"_It needs the water from the well that holds Alatyr Stone." She said quickly._

"_Ooookaaaaay…" Phoebe drew out the word, looking around her, "Not that big a deal so we split up… someone gets the unicorn powder and the rest of us go get the water from the well."_

"_It's a little more complicated than that Phoebe," Paige said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because that stone doesn't exist." Leo answered before Paige could respond, "And if does, than no has seen it for a hundred millennia or so."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?" Phoebe asked, her expression incredulous.

Paige nodded solemnly, "That's what everyone said. The stone doesn't exist, it might have at some point, but no one has seen it for a _long _time."

Piper shook her head, "It has to exist. Leo can't you ask the Elders…" she paused, than scowled, "… hell you_ are_ an Elder. **Do _something_**."

Her voice was full of anger, but it was the tinge of despair behind the anger that hit Leo. He looked at her with eyes full of sorrow.

The sorrow of impotence.

Slowly he shook his head, "The Stone of Alatyr pre-dates the Elders, Piper."

"But there has to be a history," Piper insisted.

There was, it didn't offer much hope but Leo shared it with them, "It was said to exist on an invisible island called Booyan in the middle of a raging sea at the bottom of the world. It's as mythical as the Isle of Avalon. Instead of it being inhabited by priestesses though, it's said to be the home of Holy Men. Right after the Mother Rule was abolished these men looked around them and saw the corruption Man was bringing upon the world. They predicted the fall of civilization as they knew it and in order to save themselves and protect the stone they banished themselves and their isle to another realm."

"What's so special about the stone?" Phoebe asked.

"It has healing powers… ultimate healing powers. The Holy Men feared that Man would steal the power and use it to gain immortality. They feared Man would use it to make the corrupt eternal."

"So they hid it," Chris whispered.

"Yes." Leo said softly.

"It was an _invisible_ island!" Phoebe cried after a moment of silence, her voice filled with frustration.

She took a deep breath and continued speaking as she slowly paced back and forth, "Wasn't it hidden enough? Why go through the trouble if it was virtually un-find-able anyway?"

"Because immortality is very tempting, Phoebe," Paige answered softly, "They had to be sure."

"Wyatt would've known all this," Chris said softly, than smirked, "Lucifer was right, there are only two choices."

Piper shot him a glare, "If you can't say anything constructive, don't say anything at all, got it?"

Chris shot her a resentful glare, but nodded anyway.

"Okay people…" Phoebe said her tone meant to rally them, "… yeah this seems impossible, but we've done seemingly impossible things before. All we have to do is find the island. We can do spells, scrying, hell even potions to transport us might work."

"There's more," Paige said, stopping Phoebe in her tracks.

"_More?_" Phoebe hissed, "More than a possibly non-existent stone on an invisible island that's been banished to another realm and hasn't been seen in millennia?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah, you see if we **do** find it-"

"We will." Piper interrupted.

Paige nodded again, accepting the input and correcting herself, "When we find it… well the stone has guards… a huge snake is coiled around the well that the stone is in and uhhhh… there's a huge hawk flying above it."

"Gagana and Garafina," Leo said softly, "Gagana is the hawk, she has an iron beak and iron claws; Garafina is the snake, she's poisonous. They too haven't been seen in millennia."

"So it's possible they really are on this island," Piper asked.

Leo nodded, saying nothing.

Paige continued, "Gideon said that the legend is very likely true, but the place hasn't been found in so long, that we'd be wasting our time trying to find it."

Piper scowled, "I'll bet no one's ever looked for it the way we're going to."

Chris couldn't help it, "What way is that?" he asked, his tone skeptical.

"Until we find it," Leo answered steadily.

Again, he couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes; he wasn't comfortable with the way Leo kept on insinuating that he was going to take of it, of him.

Leo had never done either. He'd always said he would, but he never did. He never delivered.

"_I promise Chris, I'll deliver, if you trust me - I'll deliver." _

The words came him suddenly, Leo's promise from earlier and he almost groaned. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to _trust _his father. Trusting his father had never led to anything good in his life.

_Still he did find the assassin._

He thought suddenly, he'd promised to bring him and he had. He'd delivered.

_This time, but of course, there's always an exception to the rule, next time will be different…. next time will be the same as always…_

The voice of experience told him that and he knew it to be true. Yet here was Leo - looking at him with steady green eyes and it was hard not to trust… hard not to believe that… that this time he **would** deliver.

That this time he **could** trust.

His thoughts were interrupted when Piper released a frustrated growl, "Okay, okay, we need to get started…" She said standing and taking charge, "ummm… okay. First thing we need to do is find a unicorn – let's get that over with."

"Yeah, that'll be the easy part. Leo where can we find one?" Phoebe asked.

"Oberon and Titiana will help you," Chris answered before Leo could speak, "The Fairy Kingdom is a haven for them, but you can't just go in and take it. If you explain the situation to them though, they'll help..." he cut himself off though, and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well Wyatt would have thought of that too, so there has to be a catch somewhere," he finished.

Piper frowned, "Would he think we'd actually do all this? Maybe he thinks we'll just give up."

Chris shook his head and winced doing so, the world shifted and lurched for a moment; he took a deep breath trying to bring it under control.

Piper took a step towards him, but stopped herself, he wouldn't appreciate her fussing. Not yet. She'd noticed that when he got to a certain point in feeling horrible, he welcomed her fussing… or at least let her do it. If he was just feeling regular horrible he'd turn away.

Since Leo's healing hadn't been too long ago, she knew he'd turn away if she went to him now.

Taking a deep breath, she resisted the urge to sit next to him again and lay his head on her lap.

"You okay?" Paige asked softly, she too neared him a little, her heart going out to her sick nephew, who seemed so young suddenly.

"Yeah," he said, choosing to not nod his head this time.

"I think even our little Wyatt would know that you wouldn't give up." Leo offered after a moment, bringing the conversation back on track.

"So we have to think of another way to get to a unicorn-" Phoebe began but Chris cut her off, his face lighting up.

"Wait!" he said almost excitedly, "The Fairy Kingdom barred itself off decades ago… Wyatt hasn't been allowed to see them since he was child. They kicked him out-" the excitement instantly fled as he realized what that meant.

Slowly his eyes darkened again, "They must have sensed it somehow… the darkness in him. He hasn't been allowed there since he was like seven."

"Seven?" Leo asked, shocked. That was young.

Chris was about to nod, then remembered and said a quiet, "Yeah," than continued, "Before that we used to go a lot. It was so much fun. But that summer…" he shrugged, "I'm not sure what happened, I was pretty little and not really interested in what Wyatt did… unless it was going to get _me _trouble. Anyway, the point is that Oberon and Titiana told him he had to leave; I could stay if I wanted, but Wyatt was not allowed in the Fairy Kingdom again. When Mom found out she threw a fit and none of us ever went back."

"Did I ask why?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know. Probably not. Wyatt was… _is_… your golden child. I mean if I hadn't shown up and told he was going to be turned… would it **ever** cross your mind?" He answered for them, "Of course not. At birth he was the greatest force of good the world had seen in ages. You probably thought Oberon and Titiana were being unreasonable about something. Anyway after Wyatt got expelled they sealed the Kingdom off; basically put it off his radar."

"They were afraid of him," Piper said softly, the realization dawning on her face, "They were afraid of him… of a seven year old child… and I didn't ask why?" her tone was almost horrified.

"Don't blame yourself Piper. Chris is right; we would never have thought Wyatt was evil and if someone even suggested it-"

"We'd bite their heads off," Phoebe interrupted Paige's sentence.

"Exactly," Paige finished, "So don't blame yourself. On the bright side, that means that Wyatt probably didn't figure in on the whole Fairy Kingdom thing so it's safe to go."

"Yeah, I guess," Piper said hesitantly, still not satisfied with her future reaction. "I am not going to be one of those parents who blames everyone else for her kids problems." She said suddenly.

"Uhhhhhhh, okay," Phoebe said shooting her a _not-really-the-issue _look.

"No, I mean it. I'm not going to be one of those people who thinks their kid is a perfect angel and can't see-"

"Technically your kids **are** angels." Paige interrupted, earning herself a glare from her older sister, but Paige just smiled.

Phoebe grinned suddenly and patted Chris on the head, ruffling his dark hair, "And just look at him… he _is _a little angel. A perfect little cherub." She completed the phrase by pinching his cheeks and tweaking his nose.

"Phoebe!" Chris complained.

"_Aunt_ Phoebe," she corrected, "I'm your _aunt._"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, stop pinching me. I'm not two."

"No, but your _sooooo _cute." She said, landing a quick kiss to the top of his head. He let himself smile a little.

It was kind of nice to have his family know who he was. He wouldn't admit it, not yet anyway, but it was comforting somehow… and a lot more fun.

"They're _half_ angels," Piper corrected "…and since you seem to know so much Paige. _You_ go to the Fairy Kingdom and get the Unicorn horn powder."

Paige sniffed, "Fine, I will."

"Leo go with her, so you can use some Elder pull," Piper continued, "Phoebe you work on spells that could help us find this isle and I'll work on potions we can use to vanquish the guardians."

"No!" Leo cried suddenly, "You can't vanquish Gagana and Garafina; they're not evil, they serve a good purpose: they keep people from stealing the stone."

"So what are supposed to do Leo?" Piper asked looking annoyed, "_Ask_ them if we could borrow a little magic water?"

"No just…" Leo shrugged, "Knock them out or something."

"They're _giants_," Paige told him.

"You **can't **vanquish them," Leo finished firmly, ignoring Paige.

Piper huffed, "Fine… I'll work on a potion to knock them out."

Leo nodded, satisfied, "Good."

"Great, go!" Piper hissed.

But Leo didn't orb away immediately, instead he knelt before Chris again.

"Do you want me to heal you before I go?" He asked.

Still smarting over his father's earlier distrust, Chris glared at him and hissed, "No, just leave already."

Leo nodded, but didn't get up; and Chris avoided looking into his father's eyes – he didn't want to see the hurt he'd put there.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Leo asked, surprising everyone, "Ice cream? French fries? A video game? Book? Crossword puzzle?"

Chris looked up quickly, blinking in astonishment, "What?"

Leo shrugged, "Do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked again, sincerely.

The boy bit back the bitter words that rose to his lips; the older man was just trying to be nice.

He couldn't know.

_"Would you bring me cotton candy, Daddy." _

_"Ugh Chris, I wish I could, but I have charges to visit today; and I'm already late. Ask your Aunt Paige, she'll get it for you..."_

_"Please Daddy, Aunt Paige isn't-"_

_"I'm sorry Chris but I don't have time for this." _

_"Daddy I just-" _

_"I have to go. Glad you're feeling better though."_

_"Daddy wait..."_

_"I'll see you soon kid."_

He was just trying to be nice. He couldn't know.

It wasn't so much he'd wanted the cotton candy, as much as he'd wanted his Dad to get it for him. Of course at six Chris still hadn't understood that his Dad was too busy... that he was always to busy for anything that had to do with him.

At six he didn't realize that he should have been grateful that his Dad had shown up at all. After all, in two years time he wouldn't show up for anything that wasn't life or death.

That one day he wouldn't show up for even that.

Still this was Leo, and Leo didn't know.

"Chris?" The older man said, concerned now.

"Ummmm, no thanks." He said softly, but Leo had seen something flash across the boys' face.

"Are you sure? I have access to anything in the world…" Leo wheedled.

The older man watched as the boy looked down and took a deep breath, he seemed almost to be scared; when he looked back up his green eyes were wide and glazed with defiance.

And Leo was startled to see that there _was _fear behind the defiance; fear of rejection.

This time around, things would be different, he promised himself for the millionth time, this time around his youngest son would even conceive of that fear.

"Cotton Candy." Chris said quickly, his words mumbled together.

Leo frowned, "Huh?"

"Would you get me Cotton Candy," he asked, this time his words clearer.

"Absolutely," Leo said firmly, "Where exactly… I mean what… I'm not sure-" he added sheepishly after a moment.

"Jeez, you really_ are_ old at heart," Paige cried, "Cotton Candy… you find it at carnivals and fairs…"

"It's usually pink or blue… very fluffy… made of sugar…"

"_Sooooo _**not** good for you," Piper stated.

"But it _soooooo_ good," Paige defended.

"In fact I want one too," Phoebe stated, than pouted, "It's the least you can do since you never ask _us _if we want something when you leave…"

Leo rolled his eyes, as he stood, "Cotton Candy it is…" he said, choosing to ignore Phoebe's statement.

The sisters remained silent after he orbed out; they too had seen the emotions flash across the boys face.

In a quiet voice Phoebe stated plaintively, "Is there somethin-"

"Do **not **ask me a question," Chris hissed at her and all their eyes widened.

"That's right! We need to be working on that too!" Paige cried.

"First things first," Piper said, firmly, "It's more important to get him well..."

"Shouldn't we be worried about the assassin too... I mean what if he goes to Wyatt or something..."

"Can he do that? Go to the future and back that easily?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, which means we should probably try and find his portal..." Chris said softly, his voice weary.

Paige sighed softly, "List of to-do gets longer and longer."

"Piece of cake!" Phoebe cried, optimistically, "It's been awhile since we actually had to work at this magic stuff... this will serve us good... make sure we don't get complacent!"

Leo's re-appearance cut off everyone's response but the looks on their faces told her enough--they didn't exactly agree.

"Christ Leo!" Piper cried, when her husband appeared completely, "We don't need him to go into sugar shock!"

Leo just grinned as he walked over to Chris and deposited next to the boy seven blobs of cotton candy, two candied-apples, two chocolate covered pretzels, and two bags of caramel-covered popcorn.

Of the seven cotton candy rolls he picked three-- of the pink ones -- and presented them with a flourish to the Charmed Ones.

It was an amusing gesture that made them all laugh and forget for just a moment that they were in a dire situation.

Even Piper took her cotton without commenting on its healthy or lack thereof qualities.

Chris however just studied all the junk food at his side without reaching for any of it.

"The rest is yours," Leo said happily, "There's _so_ much junk food at those places its ridiculous... seemed kinda fun though. I think we should all go when we get this settled."

Paige laughed, "I'm in! I love carnivals!" she said stuffing a chunk of the cotton in her mouth.

"Where'd you find one?" Phoebe asked, imitating her sister.

"Not too far from here, just outside the city; there's one going on."

"Why'd you bring me all this?" Chris asked suddenly, his tone serious. The adults noticed he'd yet to reach for anything.

Leo shrugged, looking a little embarrassed, "I dunno... I thought maybe you'd like some of that stuff... and there's no telling how long we're going to be working on this. I figured you could munch on it while the girls and I work."

No one said anything. They watched Chris and Chris kept his gaze on the ground. And because they were watching him so closely, they could see he was struggling with his emotions.

What he had to struggle over they had no idea, and quite honestly, they were a little afraid of finding out.

After a moment though, they saw his face clear, saw him take a deep breath and look up at them. His eyes skimmed over the sisters before landing on Leo, "Thanks," he said softly, "That was nice."

Leo beamed, "Your welcome." He said sincerely.

Chris nodded breaking eye contact and reaching for a cotton.

"Great! Now could you go!" Piper stated urgently.

Paige nodded, her expression almost eager "Yeah, let's go... I'm kinda excited I've never been to The Fariy Kingdom..."

"Well hun, there's time for you to enjoy it now. Just get the powder and get back." Piper admonished.

"Aye, aye, captain..." Paige said, saluting just before she and Leo orbed out.

Chris chuckled as he took a bite out of his cotton candy, completely oblivious to his mother's intent stare. He enjoyed the taste-- and the fact that he was enjoying it because his Dad had brought it for him.

Piper on the other hand was noticing how young he looked, how adorable with his dark, shaggy hair and those long dark lashes...

"Yes... he's beautiful... let's get to work shall we..." Phoebe interrupted her expression amused.

Chris looked up startled, Piper blinked looking sheepish at having been caught staring.

"Yeah, yeah you're right… let's get cracking…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey Chris?" Phoebe asked about half an hour later.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sitting here writing and it's occurred to me… is it safe for us to be working when that demon might still be here?"

"He's not a demon," Chris said, sitting up from where he'd been lying on the sofa, then he shrugged, "And probably not…"

"Is there a way for us to know if that dem- I mean— assassin is still here?" Piper asked.

"What's his name?" Phoebe questioned.

"Luc-"

"His real name," she cut him off, "You said that was what he was called, not that that was his name…"

Chris grinned suddenly, "That's one of the things that make you guys so great… you notice details…"

The sisters smiled at the compliment and Chris continued, "His name's Evan… but no one ever calls him that anymore. He's Lucifer now."

"Was it… Wyatt who changed his name?" Piper asked softly.

Chris was about to shake his head, then thought better of it—it still hurt, "No, it was just people who started calling him that; women mostly, then men. It just fit, I guess." He paused then added, "He earned the name…" he said softly.

"Is there a way for us to know?" Phoebe persisted.

Chris sighed, looking glum again and Phoebe wished she'd kept her mouth shut. They'd been working in silence for a while and Chris had seemed almost—okay. He'd been sitting on the sofa quietly eating the snacks Leo had brought him. He'd stopped about ten minutes ago and laid down.

Neither sister had commented, but Piper had strolled by and felt his temperature. It was rising again. The knowledge had her re-doubling her efforts on the potion and sending Phoebe urgent looks.

Still even with his fever rising, he'd seemed almost content lying there on the sofa—as if everything were okay.

Now, though, he once again looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"No," he said gravely, "And you're right. It's foolish to work while he could be here. He'd take the information to Wyatt right away."

It was Phoebe's turn to sigh now, "I just don't understand why he's so loyal to Wyatt if Wyatt killed his father?"

Chris shrugged, Piper barely glanced her sister's way—she almost had the right proportion of ingredients—she was just pouring it in a vial.

"Very good question, Phoebe," An amused voice stated as a gentle breeze filled the attic, "Maybe I'm not so loyal…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hi again! Okay, so I decided to make my assasin not-completely-evil; I realize that it's kinda of cliched, especially since Bianca wasn't completely evil either, but I have a good reason... bare with me. )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Please Review!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Colored Water

**Disclaimer**: Please See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so happy people are reading this. In this chapter I tortured Chris just a little bit more... nothing much happens except that...

It's just so much... hehe... but I'll make him better soon and than I have fun little twist that you're all going to love! )

**I hope you like.**

* * *

The instant the body formed Piper flung her vial at it; and amoment later the man fell to the ground. 

"Piper!" Phoebe scolded, running to the now unconscious man.

Piper shrugged, calmly walking over, "Just testing it…" she said softly.

"Did you hear what he said?" Phoebe continued eagerly as she checked the man's pulse.

"I did…" Piper said, smiling a little as she knelt next to her sister, "Is he still alive?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah and his pulse is strong."

"Good," Piper stated, her voice full of satisfaction as she checked her watch.

"So he's not loyal…" Chris said softly, he was standing right behind them, his eyes fixed on Lucifer.

"Chris!" Piper scolded standing quickly, "You shouldn't be on your feet!"

To her astonishment—and fear—he nodded, "Yeah, I know…" the words were quiet, just as quiet as his previous words and Piper saw immediately that the walk from the sofa to them had left him drained—and that his body's reaction had surprised him.

He looked shocked to feel so horrible.

Without asking she slipped his arm over her shoulder just in time to feel his knees buckle, she gasped as she caught his full weight, "Phoebe!" she cried in alarm.

Phoebe had already noticed and was quickly slipping his other arm over her shoulders. Together the two maneuvered the young man back to the sofa. Gently they stretched him out; Phoebe picked up the left over snacks and deposited them unceremoniously on the floor.

"How's his fever?" She asked nervously.

"High," Piper answered her voice tight. Her hand gently caressing his face and smoothing his hair, "Too high… get me the thermometer…"

"No, no… it's not so bad," he mumbled trying to sit up; Phoebe paid him no attention and left the room.

Piper firmly pinned him to the sofa, "Do not get up." She said steadily and Chris stopped struggling immediately.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed at him, her worry making her angry.

He sighed, letting his eyes slide shut again, "I didn't think it would… I thought… I didn't expect to feel like this…" he whispered and her anger melted.

She watched him silently; the fear almost overwhelming her. She stayed like that, watching him as his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep.

Phoebe came back quickly, she held in her hand a tray with a bowl of water, towels, a glass, and the thermometer—it was Wyatt's— they had nothing else. Wordlessly, she set the tray down and handed the thermometer to Piper. Wordlessly Piper accepted it and pressed into Chris's ear.

108.

_Oh god._

His temperature was up high, much too high…

Her hands were shaking when she handed it back to Phoebe, her breath coming quickly… he was dying…

He was dying right in front of her and there was nothing she could do stop it. The poison was spreading…

She swallowed hard, shoving those thoughts away, willing herself to breath—NO.

He was not going to die.

She was not going to let him die.

She bent and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "I won't let you…" she whispered, her lips pressed against his burning flesh. She felt a little better saying the words out loud, as though that made them more real.

His lashes fluttered as she pulled away, "Mom…"

The word was whispered sleepily, his eyes half closed… his mind somewhere else—but still it was the first time he'd said it and her heart clenched.

This was her baby.

"I'm here baby," she whispered back, the tears she'd been fighting springing to life, "I'm right here…"

"Is Dad coming?" She barely heard the question, his words were so soft, "I want Dad to come…" he continued, before his eyes slid shut completely.

"He never comes…" the boy finished, the words slurred with sleep, before his breathing deepened again.

She couldn't breathe for a moment; all her breath consumed by the intensity of her anguish…

"We're going to fix this," Phoebe's words registered dully in her mind— and she clung to them, repeating them over and over to herself.

"We have to, Phoebe, we have to…"

The younger woman nodded, she too swallowing hard past the emotions. "We need to get his fever down somehow…" she said.

"It's a magical thing, Phoebe…"

"But it's a poison – and the poison is affecting his body; it stands to reason that we should be able to lower it using medicine for the body."

This said Phoebe handed Piper the glass, "Here, I'll lift him up and you give him this…"

A slight smirk crossed Piper's face as she watched her little sister ease herself behind Chris and lift him into a sitting position, "Colored water…" she murmured glancing at the liquid in the glass.

The smirk made an appearance on Phoebe's face too, as the sisters remembered….

Grams had long ago given up trying to get her young granddaughters to drink any type of medicine… even if she told them it tasted good… the Halliwell girls still wouldn't take the risk… they wouldn't drink it.

So she'd taken to doubling the dosage, mixing it with water and telling the girls it was simply "colored water." The ploy had always worked; and it had been years before any of them had caught on.

They simply thought it was a special treat for when they were sick… after all it was accompanied with a cookie.

Gently Piper held the glass to Chris's lips, "Wake up for a second baby…" she murmured, rubbing his cheek with her hand, "I need you to drink this…"

"Mmmmmm, no… tired… don't wanna…" Chris murmured, shaking his head, his lashes fluttering.

"I know baby, but this will help you… please…" Piper pleaded, tipping the glass until the liquid touched his lips.

His eyes opened a little and he began to drink.

"No… no… more…" he gasped after a few seconds. He'd taken in as much as he was going to she realized, slowly she set the glass on the floor with a sigh—not even half of it was gone.

"… cookie later, 'kay…" he mumbled softly as Phoebe lowered him back down.

Both women froze, their eyes trained on him with surprise; slowly their gazes met and without warning Piper got up and rushed out of the room.

Phoebe sighed as she finished laying Chris down, "You wait here, kid, I think you just dropped the last straw on the camel's back…" she said wryly as she kissed his temple quickly.

She didn't have far to look, Piper was standing at the base of the stairs—staring into space.

She descended slowly, and stood next to her sister silently. Piper wasn't crying, her eyes were completely dry, but there was something in her expression that chilled Phoebe. Something that made _her _want to weep.

"He wants the cookie later."

Not what Phoebe'd been expecting to hear but she'd take the bait, "Yep, that's what he said…"

"Do you realize what that means, Phoebe?"

"It means you give him "colored water" in the future." Phoebe stated pragmatically.

Piper was silent another moment, before she turned to face her sister, "We were so horrible to him… so horrendous. What in gods name came over us? We _never _treat people like that… **never; **demons sure… but _people, _never."

"I know sweetie, but we've already talked about this. We didn't know who he was, we were suspicious of him and stuff…" she paused, cocking her head to one side, "… you know I really don't mind having this conversation, but I think we'd better have it… you know _later…"_

"I don't know how much of this I can take, Phoebe," Piper whispered, as she allowed her sister to take her arm and begin pulling her back up the stairs, "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to function when every time I look at him, I see pieces of me, of you, of Leo… things that have always been there… and then…" she stopped at the door to the attic and the tears finally made an appearance, "… and then he says something like that… something that just…"

"Just shows how much he's ours…" Phoebe said softly, sympathetically.

Piper nodded, quickly wiping at the tears.

"You're going to take as much as you have to, honey, because he needs us. He's trusting us to fix this… all of this. And we are not going to let him down."

Piper nodded, drawing deep breaths as she reigned in her emotions. Phoebe was right they had a job to do.

Quietly they entered the attic, both pair of eyes quickly checking on Chris—finding that he was still sleeping soundly.

"Oh look…" Phoebe pointed out, "He's waking up…" Her gaze focused on the prone figure on their floor.

Piper glanced at her watch, "Thirty-two minutes… that's not bad." She said, once again taking a deep breath and bringing her mind to focus on the task at hand.

Phoebe nodded, "It'll do… after all, we just need to get water from a well; how long could that take?"

"It could take more than thirty-two minutes…" a gruff voice answered her, "I'd appreciate not being your test subject though."

Piper walked over to her potion table and lifted another vial, "Then explain yourself, because traitors don't garner our trust."

"Why's is it going to take more than thirty-two minutes?" Phoebe asked.

Lucifer stood slowly, "That thing really packs a punch." He commented.

"Explain."

"And answer."

He sighed, "Garafina is big… gigantic; and she's curled around the entire well… you'll have to climb over her to get to the opening of the well—it might take longer than half-an-hour."

"We'll just orb up there."

"Don't count on that though, magic might not work there."

"How would you know?" Piper hissed, her hand still ready for action.

"I don't. I'm just telling you to be prepared."

"Great, thanks, we'll be sure to succeed now that we've got you advising us." She stated, sarcasm dripping from every word.

He smirked, "Are you going to put that down?"

"Are you going to tell us what the hell you're doing here?"

"I want to help."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS!" Piper yelled, her temper flaring at this man's audacity.

"Don't tempt us—_Evan_. We'll vanquish your ass if we feel like it." Phoebe added, her voice coldly furious.

He blinked at them a moment, before his gaze slid over to Chris, "I didn't think anyone remembered my name anymore…" he said softly.

Suddenly though, his head snapped back to Phoebe, his eyes intent, "I know you could," he told her, "But you won't. I'm not evil."

"There is no evil," Piper spat at him, her hands itching to try the potion again.

"I've never believed that."

"Than how the hell did you become one of his Elite's?" Phoebe asked.

He shrugged, "By keeping my mouth shut. Wyatt doesn't really care why you follow his orders, just that you do. And I always follow my orders."

Piper's eyes narrowed, "I know," she said her voice deadly quiet, "The proof is my dying son."

To her astonishment Lucifer's eyes flashed angrily, "I would not have let him die." He hissed at her, "I would've taken him back—no matter what. Wyatt would heal him."

"Then again: what are you doing here?"

"I really didn't know the antidote… but now… there's a way to help him without me having to take him back."

"And you want to help." Phoebe stated skeptically.

"I _am _going to help," he said simply.

"Really?" Piper asked, arching eyebrow, "How?"

"I'm going to leave."

Piper finally set the potion down with a frustrated sigh, "Is it the water in the future that makes you all incapable of giving a straight answer?"

Lucifer grinned at her; and the women saw just how beautiful he really was.

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Wait a second! Your face… you're not hurt anymore…" she stated.

"The wind heals me," he answered her, than looked at Piper; "I'm going to leave and tell Wyatt that my portal was compromised before I was able to shoot Chris."

"But won't he send someone else?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but it'll buy you a few more months," he paused than added, "If I tell him that I shot Chris but didn't bring him back… Wyatt will come here. And you don't want that."

"Come here!" Phoebe squeaked, "What for?"

"For his brother," Lucifer answered softly, "He won't just let Chris die. He wants Chris to join him—always has. It's the day that Chris manages to truly convince Wyatt that he won't, that's the day Chris has to fear. Because _then_… and only then, will Wyatt make an example of him for the others…"

"The others?"

"… the others that won't join Him."

"Oh god…" Piper whispered, "This is just… unreal…"

"An example how?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you really want to know Phoebe?" Piper hissed at her.

The younger woman's eyes sought out her sleeping nephew, before she shook her head softly, "No, I guess not…"

"I've only shown myself to you so you won't waste time trying to find me."

"Why should we trust you?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, how do we know that you aren't just trying to get us off guard so you can listen in on everything we do?"

"I can listen in on everything you do whether or not you're on guard," he told them confidently.

"Comments like that will get you vanquished," Phoebe hissed at him.

He actually smiled at her, "I'm only telling you the truth."

"Well it's hard for us to believe you; seeing as how in order for you to have convinced Wyatt of your loyalty you must have killed _someone _that didn't really deserve to die." Piper hissed at him.

The comment wiped the smile off his face, and the gaze he transferred to Piper was dark, "I do the best I can. I stay on his good graces, I stay alive, I wait… for moments; moments where what I do will truly make a difference in ending his regime." He paused a moment, as if gathering his strength before speaking again; quiet conviction filling every word, "Yes, I've killed good witches… I've killed people who have done nothing but stand up for what they believe in, people that have not deserved to die. I've done things that shame my mother, my education, but what could I hope to accomplish by saving one witch and in the process getting myself killed?—nothing. I've saved as many as I've been able to, without detection. Because when it comes to Wyatt we can't save the world one witch at a time… he's too powerful. We need a coordinated attack… we need to hit his Achilles heel."

"That's still not an excuse for sacrificing innocents-"

"Isn't it?" Lucifer interrupted Phoebe's words, his piercing gaze swinging to her, "Wouldn't you let one witch die if it meant the salvation of an entire city? Wouldn't you sacrifice a crying infant to keep a hideout holding hundreds hidden? If you wouldn't, than you're not very good at saving innocents-"

"It's not our place to choose which innocents live or die." Piper stated, but inside her heart was hammering.

"Sometimes it is," Chris said softly from sofa, "Sometimes you have to."

"Chris," Piper cried, rushing over to him, "How do you feel? Here finish drinking this…" she said once again bringing the glass to his lips.

He didn't protest—and that frightened her. She watched as he drained the glass. "You don't believe me," he told her after she'd set the empty glass down, "You don't believe that sometimes it is our job to choose…"

"Chris, honey, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. I just want you to rest, okay? You're temperature is too high and we can't call for Leo 'cause he won't hear us… so just take it easy, okay…" Piper fought to keep the panic from rising in her voice.

"I want you to understand," he insisted, the green of his eyes bright under heavy eye-lids, "I need you to understand… sometimes we have to make the choice—_I _had to." He said earnestly, "I didn't want to, but it was the only way to stay ahead, to stay alive… it's my job, you know… to keep the most people I can alive for the longest time possible, it's my responsibility… it's the least I can do. I never wanted to choose…" tears filled his eyes, and Piper felt her heart breaking. He was trying to explain it to her, to justify his actions in a world that lacked justice, "…oh god, how I didn't want to… to choose… but it was the only way… the only-"

"Oh Chris," she cut him off, "Please honey, don't do this… to me, to yourself… I have no doubt in my mind that you always did the best you could… you don't have to justify yourself to me… I trust you." She whispered, holding his face in her hands.

"It wasn't how you raised," he told her softly.

"Yeah, well I'm sure she didn't raise you to live in a world dominated by your evil older brother, so all bets are off, kid." Phoebe stated ruefully.

Piper nodded in agreement, "Phoebe's right; don't worry about it, honey. Please… just rest okay… I just want you to get better… then we'll talk about everything… but first I need you to get better, okay…"

"Yeah, Chris, just take it easy... we're handling this remember..." Phoebe told him.

The boy nodded a little and let his mother lay him back; he was asleep within seconds, Piper sighed watching him.

Phoebe glanced over at their helpful assassin, and her eyes widened, "He's gone..."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

* * *


	9. Sisters in the Fight

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi!

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm not very good with fight scenes or action... I'm better with emotions and family scenes, but I tried with this. I didn't give to much extra throught, just let if flow.

**I hope you like.**

_

* * *

_

_Last Time..._

_The boy nodded a little and let his mother lay him back; he was asleep within seconds, Piper sighed watching him. _

_Phoebe glanced over at their helpful assassin, and her eyes widened, "He's gone..."_

_

* * *

_"What!" Piper cried alarmed, looking over as well. 

Phoebe frowned, "I didn't feel any wind, did you?"

Piper shook her head, "No... and I..." she glanced at Chris, "I have a feeling I may have behaved a little... wrong... to him, just now."

Phoebe nodded, "I don't think we have any idea what it's like in their world..."

"I think I want to keep it that way," Piper stated, "We **have** to keep it that way... their world can't come into existence, Phoebe, we have to stop it."

"We will," the younger replied confidently, "In the meantime though, he left... and he didn't even say goodbye," her tone slightly petulant.

Piper smirked, "We're not exactly friends ya know…were you expecting him to? "

Phoebe shrugged a little, realizing what she'd just said, "Kinda... I mean he wasn't evil..."

Piper stood and went over to where he'd been standing, "Maybe he hasn't left... he can turn into air right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Piper looked all around her, then said kindly, "If you're still here Evan… I just… I want to say that I'm sorry for not believing you," she called out, "And thank you for leaving us alone, for letting us know... for trying."

"Yeah, but next time could you _not _shoot my nephew..." Phoebe grumbled.

The wind caught them by surprise, it ruffled their hair and caressed their faces and smelled of a summer morning.

It brought small smiles to their faces, "I think he's accepted our apology," Piper commented.

"Yeah," Phoebe said almost wistfully, her eyes unfocused.

Piper laughed lightly, "He _was_ beautiful wasn't he?"

Phoebe pictured the chiseled face, full lips, dark intense eyes of their assassin and nodded slowly, "Yeah, he was…"

"How's the spell coming?" Piper asked, a few moments later, dispelling the lighthearted mood.

Phoebe sighed, she too shaking away the carefree atmosphere—they had work to do, "Not as good as that potion you made… I'm scared of messing up the wording. We could end up _anywhere_…"

"We need it to work, Phoebe, we don't have time to end up _anywhere_, come back, and try again… it has to work the first time."

"Jeez, no pressure," Phoebe grumbled, as she headed back to her table.

With a quick smirk, Piper went to her table and began pouring her potion into several vials—it never hurt to be extra prepared.

A few minutes later Phoebe spoke, "I'm going to invoke the power of the three… and the matriarchs…"

"Invoke whatever you want, Phoebes, just make it work," Piper hissed as she finished bottling the potion and walked over to Chris.

"Thanks for the support."

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, I just… I'm stressed out here…"

Phoebe and opened her mouth to speak, the sound of orbs cut her off.

"Thank god," Piper cried when they materialized. Without another word she went to Leo and threw herself in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

The man immediately wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, hey, what is it? What happened?" He asked, his gaze worried.

"He's so sick…" she murmured and Leo's arms tightened around her.

"Did you get it?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded, "Yeah and we stopped by magic school to pick up the ingredients they were putting together for us." She frowned suddenly, "It's why we took so long… everything was messed up. We practically had to put everything together from scratch. It's a good thing Leo insisted we double check everything—if not the potion would have ended up useless."

"But how…?" Phoebe asked taking the ingredients Paige held.

The youngest sister shrugged, "You got me? Gideon was supposed to be supervising, but we couldn't find him… and didn't waste time looking… we got everything though… even the unicorn powder…"

"Great… Piper made a killer potion—not literally, and I just finished the spell, that hopefully will take us to that Island."

"So we're all set?" Paige asked, looking around; her gaze finally landed on Chris, "He doesn't look so good…" she murmured.

Piper pulled herself away from Leo, and dragged him over to the boy, "Heal…" she commanded.

Leo nodded, kneeling and holding out his hands. The glow appeared but only worked for about a minute before fading.

"That's it… that's all I can do. The poison is stronger…"

Piper held back a sob. The sisters were silent as they stared at the boy. He hadn't stirred when Leo had worked on him, and even now remained very still, his breathing deep.

"We have to do this now," Phoebe said firmly, "Come on Piper… grab your potions."

"Leo you work on putting everything together, while we're gone," Paige ordered.

"Yeah, that way when we get back we just add the water." Phoebe agreed.

Piper didn't move, her gaze remained locked on the sleeping boy. Her focus on keeping her emotions from bursting forth and wreaking havoc—which is what she felt like doing.

Leo's hands were suddenly on her forearms, "Go Piper…"

Her gaze lifted to his, "I don't want to leave him…"

"I know," he murmured gently, "But he needs you to. You have to do this." He paused, then lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was gently and warm, "I know you can do this." He told her, "And while you do it, I'm going to be here… taking care of him. I promise."

Piper swallowed hard, and nodded. A moment later she took a deep breath and pulled away from Leo to join her sisters.

Phoebe stood in the middle, holding the slip of paper she'd written the spell on.

"Okay, it looks like this should work," Piper murmured as she read silently.

"Did you write one for how to get back?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "Yeah, it's right here… on the back…"

"Okay," Paige said, nodding satisfactorily.

Phoebe nodded, then said firmly, looking around, "Let's do this…"

The sisters took deep breath and solemnly recited the spell:

**Power of the witches rise, ****Matriarchs of the Halliwell line**

**The Power of Three calls to thee, ****An invisible island we need to see**

**The Booyan Isle is what we seek, ****To make a potion most unique**

**Take us to where we will find, ****The magic we need, to this curse unwind.**

A moment later, Leo watched as they faded away.

* * *

"It worked!" Paige cried, when they reappeared on a hilltop.

"Sshhhhh," Piper hissed, "We don't know what's out there."

"Good point," Paige whispered.

"Okay than, if I were an almighty healing stone where would I be?" Phoebe asked, turning around as she took everything in.

"The spell was supposed to take us to the magic we need…" Piper said her brow furrowed.

"I don't see a well, do you?" Phoebe asked her head tilted back as she surveyed the landscape, "We're on a mountain or something…"

"Or something is right, Phoebe," Paige said, she'd walked a few steps away from her sisters and was standing staring down at something.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, as she and Piper approached her.

"Remember that huge snake thing…"

"Yeeeahhhh…"

"I think we're on it…"

"What!" Piper cried in alarm.

"Look…" Paige said pointing downwards.

The sisters were standing at an opening, looking down – way down – they could see what looked to be a well.

"That explains why this mountain is so… uhhhhh… shiny..."

"That's a long way down…"

"How do you think we get down there?"

"Can you even see water down there… or a stone for that matter…?"

Their conversation was interrupted when the "mountain" they were standing on suddenly began to quiver, then shake.

"Ooooooh, ooooooooh, not good!" Paige cried.

"Uhhhhh, guys… _really _not good," Phoebe said, point upwards.

An enormous shadow seemed to be moving towards them—rapidly.

"Okay, here…" Piper said handing out potions, "… I only had enough for two extra; so make it count…"

"Do we have vanquishing spells or potions ready?" Paige asked.

"Nope, we're not allowed to kill them," Piper screamed, as she and Phoebe ended up opposite coils. At the same time the giant shadow began its' descent.

"Wait for it guys," Piper cried, trying to keep her balance.

"This is ridiculous! Just blow it up before it kills us!" Paige screamed. The Hawk was clearly visible now… and it didn't look happy. The huge snake was uncoiling under their very feet, they were descending rapidly, and being thrown against each other in the process.

Quite suddenly a huge head hissed above them, the beady eyes of a serpent trained on them.

"Oh shit!"

"NOW, NOW! JUST THROW IT **_NOW_!**" Paige cried.

Piper aimed at the Snake, Phoebe at the Hawk—they threw.

They both missed.

"**UGH!**" Paige hissed; she threw one vial up in the air, "Hawk!" she cried, motioning it towards the imminent predator.

Without waiting to see what happened she did the same to the second vial, "Snake!" she cried, motioning towards the serpents head.

All three sisters toppled over each other and to the ground as the earth shook with the impact of the collapsing beasts.

"Oh hell…" Phoebe grumbled, rubbing the arm she'd landed on.

"That was too close…" Piper stated, still lying on the ground.

"I don't think it's over," Paige said pointing to small specks of light that were rapidly encircling them.

"Okay, nobody mentioned _them_," Piper said, rushing to her feet, her voice getting frantic. They needed to hurry… Chris needed them…

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

Suddenly they were surrounded, encage really, by small fairy-like creatures with bows and arrows—arrows made of fire.

"What dares disturb our peace?"

The voice that questioned them did not seem to come from any of the small creatures, but from all around them. It was loud and male and angry.

"We- we're the Charmed Ones," Piper began, but before she could finished the voice sounded again.

"For this intrusion—you will die."

"Whoa! Wait a second!No need for that!" Phoebe cried, "We mean no harm."

"You have invaded our sanctuary, murdered our guardians, threatened our very existence-"

"No! no, they're not dead!" Paige clarified, "Honest, just knocked out…"

"And we understand the need for secrecy, we don't threaten that," Phoebe added.

"As for the invasion of your sanctuary… we had no choice— I'm sorry, but… we're desperate!" Piper's cry did indeed sound desperate, and it resounded with startling clarity around them.

There was no answering voice, but the small creatures around them did not move. The sisters used this opportunity to take stock of their new surroundings.

They were still standing on the serpent, but at a considerably lower height. From where they were standing they couldn't see where it's head had dropped, but they could see the prone figure of the hawk.

"The intruders speak truth—Garafina and Gagana live." The voice resounded again. Before the sisters could speak the tiny creatures drew closer to them, forcing them to squish together or be burned.

"Hey, hey, you heard the man—we told the truth!" Phoebe cried.

"Calm yourselves." The voice responded, but it was quieter now, and came from a man who was now standing directly outside the circle.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Paige cried.

"What is your purpose here… _Charmed Ones_…" he asked, not even a glimmer of friendliness evident.

"We need water from your well," Piper stated firmly, she moved as close to the circle as she dared without being singed.

"Impossible." The man said firmly, "We do not consort with the outside world—and we do not appreciate intruders."

"We won't leave here without it," Piper said fiercely.

"You are mortal, this isle is hidden from your world—how is it you came to be here?"

"A spell," Phoebe told him quickly, "We're witches… how do you not kno-"

"They don't consort, remember," Paige said quickly, elbowing her to cut off her words.

"Witches…" he murmured, than shrugged carelessly, "It makes no difference your presence here is an abomination; you will remove yourselves or we shall do so for you…"

"We need water from your well," Piper repeated.

"It is not available to mortals."

Piper took a steadying breath, and flexed her hands to keep from blowing him up, "I don't give a shit!" she hissed angrily, "Don't make us have to _take _it…"

"DO YOU DARE MAKE THREATS!" The man bellowed suddenly and the tiny fairy-like creatures around them buzzed, but the sisters had too much at stake to waver.

"We will do whatever it takes," Paige stated, standing to Piper's left.

"We won't leave without it," Phoebe added, standing to Piper's right.

The man studied them a moment; and suddenly, in the blink of an eye he was joined by two more men.

All three dressed in dark robes, with somber expression. They stood like that for several minutes.

The three of them studying the three sisters, the air between them buzzing with threats and determination.

They didn't have time to waste, it was the thought running through the sisters'heads. And mutually they all gave silent sighs—they'd so hoped do this peacefully.

Piper prepared to freeze then blow up, Paige shifted slightly so that she was facing the direction of the well, Phoebe too prepared to fight.

"They will fight to the death."

The soft voice surprised them into stillness.

It hadn't come from any of the men, before they could process where it had come from the fairy creatures had backed off and they watched as they flitted away as quietly and quickly as they had come.

The three men backed away—to reveal a woman. Tall, elegant with silky blonde hair the woman walked forward, "Won't you?" She said to them.

The sisters didn't respond, this mission was not going the way they'd planned, and they were running out of time.

"I believe your intentions to be pure, but regardless you cannot be here," the woman continued softly, "You must leave."

"Who are you?" Piper asked, her gaze narrowing.

"I am what you seek," she said calmly, "I am the Stone of Alytar."

"**_WHAT!_**" They all screeched.

"But-"

"How-"

"It's not pos-"

None of them could form a sentence.

"NO," Piper nearly screamed, "The stone is a _stone _and it has to be in a _well_ because we need water from that well!"

"The stone refers to my pecularbirthmark," she told them simply, and outstretched her wrist. Embedded into the skin there was indeed the a beautiful multicolored gem. "I have the gift of immortality."

"But the well…" Paige said, "The legend said there was awell…"

"Yes, the fabled fountain of youth. Water I draw from the well has the properties of immortality." She told them, "It can heal…"

"So draw some water so we can be on our way," Phoebe snapped.

"That is not possible."

"Listen lady-"

"Immortality is not a commodity… I do not sell it… even to witches."

Piper's hands flexed.

"I advise against any violence," the woman stated, her gaze drawn to Piper's hands, "You will die in the attempt."

"I won't leave here without that water—my son is dying."

"I am sorry, but death is a part of life."

"NO! Not his life! Not yet!" Piper cried.

"Mothers lose sons daily."

"Not before they're born they don't!" she hissed at the woman.

"We're desperate here lady, we'll do anything you want…" Paige offered, but the plea only earned a shake of the woman's head.

"Many have come to us through the eons, none have bargained successfully. Immortality is not to be unleashed on mortals…"

"We don't want immortality, we just want to heal him," Phoebe offered, "We have to… it's not just for him or even us… it's for the world…"

"Myself and my world exists removed you and yours…"

"But you're good aren't you? Don't you want to preserve the balance, to stop evil from spreading… that's why you're here to stop the corrupt…?" Paige added.

The woman studied her a moment, "Yes, we preserve this isle as a oasis from the corrupt." Her gaze slid to Piper, "You're son is to die before yet being birthed." She stated.

Piper swallowed hard and nodded, but couldn't find words.

The woman turned to face the men, another moment passed before they vanished as instantly as they had appeared.

She turned back to the Charmed Ones, "Come to me. I will give you one chance to prove the truth of your words."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Phoebe asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"A circle of truth shall show all to me," she told them holding out her hands.

The sister formed a circle with the woman. She closed her eyes and a moment later a humming sound filled the air.

The sisters gasped as images appeared within the circle. Before their eyes flashed their lives from the moment Chris had appeared to them to the moment they had left the attic using the spell.

They said nothing, too fascinated by what they were seeing to utter a sound. Minutes later it was over and the circle broken by the woman.

She had turned away from them; Piper took a deep breath, "We need to get out of here…" she whispered.

"Let's take the water and go," Phoebe whispered back.

"The water is useless to you unless I draw it," the woman stated, turning around to face them.

Piper opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when the woman held up her hand. "I have seen your truth,"she said, "... you fight with bravery and courage, you protect and you defend. Yet you are mortals and thus you err. I see your truth." She repeated again.

After a pause she began again, "Many have come here seeking what I will give you now." She said and the sisters felt their hearts soar, "I warn you however, this gift I will bestow upon you will not be repeated. You may not come here again seeking life. For death must be endured by all mortals—of those of your exceptional ilk."

"Yea, yes, okay… never again…" Piper said hastily.

"Heed my warning, _Charmed Ones, _for if you ever again enter my world seeking life, I shall take back the gift I have given."

Without another word, the elegant woman walked over to the mouth of the well and before the sisters could say a word, she dived head first into it."

"Oh my god!"

"Did you see that?"

"Oooooooh, look at that!" Phoebe exclaimed; out of the well, in one large, illuminated mass tiny star-like dots, thewoman was rising.

The star-like dots rose up and out of the well before settling in front of them andforming into their elegant woman—shining and glistening.

In her hands she held water.

Piper immediately put out the container she'd brought for it. And the woman carefully poured the liquid into it.

"Thank you," Piper whispered, blinking back tears.

The woman nodded silently. After a moment she spoke, "The water heals… it will not return life."

"Thank you so much," Phoebe added.

Again she nodded, after a moment she smiled at them, "Your words were proven true; we are sisters in our fight," she whispered.

No sooner had the words been said though, then the smiled vanished, and the eyes grew cold, "Take your leave," she said firmly, "…_now._"

And with that she too vanished.

The sisters were left alone, and for a moment they didn't move; it was Piper who broke the stillness, "You heard the lady, lets get the hell out of here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself; Phoebe the spell…?"

Phoebe nodded, and pulled out the sheet of paper. Quickly, the sisters read their spell:

**Power of the witches rise, ****Matriarchs of the Halliwell line**

**Our mission here is quite complete, ****Take us home, to where this curse, we will defeat**

As they faded away they each hoped that this nightmare day would soon be at an end.

And silently the _Stone _of Alytar watched them fade—her loyal protectors watching behind her in bafflement as to why those mortal women had gained such favor. She did not feel the need to explain herself, only hoped that the women would indeed succeed in their battle.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	10. Deal

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone. I worked on getting this chapter together as quickly as I could-- for my Chris-deprived friends out there.

My last chapter didn't include him and I know that most of you felt that was an oversight of immense proportions! Sorry! ;)

Anyway, I hope you like!

**

* * *

**

_Last Time..._

_The sisters were left alone, and for a moment they didn't move; it was Piper who broke the stillness, "You heard the lady, lets get the hell out of here." _

_"Couldn't have said it better myself; Phoebe the spell…?" _

_Phoebe nodded, and pulled out the sheet of paper. Quickly, the sisters read their spell: _

**_Power of the witches rise _**

**_Matriarchs of the Halliwell line _**

**_Our mission here is quite complete _**

**_Take us home, to where, this curse, we will defeat _**

_As they faded away they each hoped that this nightmare day would soon be at an end. _

_And silently the Stone of Alytar watched them fade—her loyal protectors watching behind her in bafflement as to why those mortal women had gained such favor. She did not feel the need to explain herself, only hoped that the women would indeed succeed in their battle._

_

* * *

_

Leo glanced at the clock for the thirteenth time in the last two minutes—what was taking so long? He thought again, his worried eyes falling to his son.

Chris had barely stirred since the sisters had left and his stillness was scaring Leo. Gently he reached out and laid a damp cloth on the boy's forehead.

Chris moaned, writhing against the cool cloth that probably felt like ice against his hot skin, "Shhhhh, buddy, it's okay…" he cooed to his son.

But the truth was it wasn't okay, not remotely.

Chris's fever was rising, his body was no longer responding to healing and he hadn't regained consciousness in hours.

He was slipping away.

The thought quickened his breathing and made him clench his jaw. Once again he glanced at the clock.

Chris moaned again and Leo gently lifted the cloth.

"It's okay Chris… you're going to be okay… I promise…"

"…_Mom…_" he murmured faintly; calling for her as he tried to open his eyes.

"No, Chris, it's-" he paused, and swallowed hard past the emotions that had suddenly risen to his throat, "…it's _Dad_, Chris…" he told him softly, "…your Mom will be back later…"

"No… no, Mom…"

"She'll be right back, Chris, I'm- I'm going to take care of you…"

The boys long lashes flickered as he struggled to wake up, but the eyes that focused on Leo were glazed and unfocused, "_Dad_…?"

Again the lump in his throat, but Leo swallowed past it and answered, "Yeah, buddy, it's me…"

"… you came…" the boys whispered wonderingly and Leo's heart clenched. He knew that Chris wasn't seeing him, he was seeing his future self, but it still hurt so much to see that look of surprise on his son's face.

Surprise that he had come.

"Of course I came," he told him gently, brushing back a stray lock of his son's hair, "How could I not?" he added.

Chris's breathing was getting erratic, a sure sign that he was tiring himself, "…busy…" the boy murmured faintly, his eyes beginning to slide shut, "… always busy…" he finished as he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"No, Chris, not busy… never for you… I swear it."

The boy did not hear his father's promise, but it didn't matter… it made it no less real. Things were going to be different this time around.

With careful movements he re-soaked the cloth, wrung it out, and softly patted Chris's face with it. This time the boy made no protest, Leo didn't know whether that was a good or a bad sign. He sat their studying the face of his son…

Promising over and over again that it would be different this time…

The sudden tinkling of orbs broke him out of his reverie; he jumped up, "Thank god, what took you so long!"

"You don't wanna know," Phoebe grumbled.

"Let's just say that there are something's that didn't make the history books," Paige added.

Piper didn't say a word, she walked right past the Leo and headed towards the potion table, "Is this it?" she asked staring down at the bowl.

"Yeah, everything's ready, I checked it twice. Just needs the water …" he told her.

Piper nodded and very carefully poured the water into the bowl. She felt her sisters gather around her to watch. The potion bubbled for a moment, then settled and turned into a very fine liquid.

"I hope it was supposed to do that…" Paige mumbled.

Phoebe elbowed her, motioning for her to be quiet.

Piper poured the liquid into a nearby vial and stared at it. It was a shimmery blue that seemed to catch the colors of the rainbow.

"It looks like the stone on her wrist," Paige said, staring at the liquid too.

"Who's wrist?" Leo asked, he too staring at the liquid.

"Long story," Phoebe said quickly, "… go on Piper, go give it to him…" she added gently after a moment, then gave her sister a small push.

"It's going to work," Paige told her confidently, "He's going to be fine."

Piper took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah…"

Piper sat on the edge of sofa, Leo he kneeled on the ground to watch. He felt Phoebe and Paige move in behind him.

Piper leaned in and slipped her arm behind Chris's head, "Come on baby, I need you to wake up…" she murmured pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

"Mmmm… no…" he moaned, shaking his head.

"Yes, Chris… please… for me… I have something to make you better… but you have to drink it, baby…"

"… _Mom…?_" he whispered, his lashes fluttering.

"Yes, baby… it's Mom… here drinks this…"

"… Dad's here…" he told her weakly, even as she pressed the vial to his mouth.

"I know honey, he's right here… we need you to drink this, Chris…" she told gently.

They all watched Piper gently eased the liquid down the boy's throat.

"No... more... no... stop..." Chris gasped a few seconds later, writhing away from her. But Piper held him still.

"All of it Chris," she said firmly, refusing to budge the vial from his lips despite his writhing, "You have to drink it all..."

"... don't wanna..."

"Please, baby... please, I need you to..." She whispered pleadingly, scooting closer to him. He had to drink it. "There's not much left... just a little more..."

Chris stopped struggling, allowing Piper finish giving him the potion. A moment later she began to gently she lay him back down, "Okay, baby... all done... that's it... you did good, sweetie..."

Chris didn't respond, he was asleep the moment she eased his head onto a cushion. She stared at him a moment, before shifting her gaze to Leo.

"We wait now," he told her simply.

"It's going to work," Paige repeated.

Piper nodded, but didn't move. Leo stood and pulled up a chair where he made himself comfortable— to wait. Phoebe and Paige quietly went about cleaning up the attic. They collected the empty vials and garbage from the snacks; put away the potion materials and poured cool, fresh water into the bowl Piper was using to keep Chris cool.

An hour slowly ticked by and with each second the tension in the attic rose. One hour and seven minutes later, Piper released a breath.

Everyone sat up a little straighter.

"He's cooler to the touch," she said softly, her voice almost breathless with relief. A collective sigh went up in the attic.

"Thank god," Paige murmured.

"Here Piper… take his temperature again," Phoebe said quickly, handing her the thermometer.

_102_

"It worked," she breathed as she stared at the tiny screen, "Oh my god... it worked..."

Leo leaned over and glanced at it, he sighed as a huge grin covered his face. He carefully removed the thermometer from Piper's hand and set it on the ground.

She was still grinning with relief when he looked back at her, and his breath caught at how lovely she looked. She was pregnant again... with their son --their very strong, very courageous son... and she was so beautiful, so strong and courageous herself...

Without warning her or letting himself think about it, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her.

As a husbnd kisses his wife.

And for a moment nothing else existed. Piper accepted the embrace eagerly, allowing him to pull her halfway onto his lap. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and she could feel the smile lurking around his lips as they kissed.

It was the loud clearing of a throat that brought them to the awareness that they weren't alone.

Piper pulled back to glance at Phoebe who had positioned herself on the arm of the sofa. She was grinning and pointing downward with her hand.

Piper's gaze dropped and she found Chris with an arm draped over his eyes in a very melodramatic way.

"He just woke up, looked over, saw the two of you-"

"-scarred for life..." the boy muttered, without removing the arm.

"... said 'eewww'..." Phoebe continued without pausing, "... and did that..."

"Kinda cute if you ask me," Paige said happily.

"You're awake!" Piper exclaimed, "How do feel? Do you wanna sit up? You're fever's going down... can you look at me please!" she stated.

Slowly Chris lowered his arm and peeked over at her, "Are you finished..." he asked slowly, the green of his eyes glimmering again.

Piper grinned at him, "Yes... I'm going to kiss _you_ now..." she told him affectionately, then leaned over and placed a warm kiss on his forehead.

He wiggled, frowning a little; when she sat up, his frown intensified.

With a little effort he managed to sit himself up. The frown turned into a glare when he noted the warm, overly tender looks he was getting from everyone in the room. They all looked on the verge of tears.

It became all too obvious to him that this situation had gotten far out of control. It was his fault of course… getting poisoned and needing to be saved wasn't conductive to remain aloof, but now he was going to have re-set the boundaries.

He felt stronger, more in control… the memories of his fever induced hours already receding into a dreamlike haze…

… something about cotton candy and cookies…

… about choosing innocents and trust…

But he didn't have time to explore the elusive thoughts… he had to deal with this mess… they were looking at him as though…

… as though he was their son and nephew— and he wasn't— not yet. But at the moment he couldn't think of any way to convince them of that.

He sighed raggedly, "I guess I missed a lot, huh?"

"You scared the shit out of us," Paige exclaimed, and he saw the way she blinked back tears.

A glance at Phoebe told him that she wasn't faring any better. He knew from past experience that in about ten seconds his aunts were going to smother him with hugs.

In what he knew to be a useless attempt to put distance between himself and them, he shrugged, "Sorry, but it all worked out… no big deal-"

He didn't finish his sentence because Phoebe clobbered him on the top of the head with a cushion, "It _was _a big deal, mister." She proclaimed before sliding down next to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly, "… a_ very _big deal…"

He held himself stiffly, in a last ditch effort at distance... it went to hell though when Piper leaned in and wrapped her arms around him too.

From a few feet away Paige squealed, "Ooooooh me too... I want to hug Chris too!"

And there he sat engulfed in a tangle of the arms of the three most influential women in his life.

Slowly he let himself relax into their embrace—they were smoothing his hair and rubbing his back and in a burst of inspiration he knew exactly what it would take to get them off him.

"So, about those memory potions…" he began confidently.

Just as expected they shot off him and regarded him with heated glares. But Piper's melted off almost immediately.

After a second she reached out and ruffled his hair, "Let me pamper you for a little while before we re-draw the battle lines, deal?"

She was grinning at him warmly, her dark eyes twinkling with love, her hand resting on his cheek… she looked almost like the mother--and despite his best intentions, despite the nagging voice at the back of his head that reminded him he had a mission to complete—he couldn't stop the small smile that touched his lips.

The little boy buried inside him soared to life, and the word slipped out of it'sown accord, "Deal."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

* * *


	11. The spell

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was so excited. It seems though, that a lot of people thought that was the end... it (obviously) wasn't, sorry 'bout the mix-up.

I was going to wait until I this chapter was a little longer, but decided to post the first part just so that you'd all know I wasn't finished yet. D

I hope you all like this... from here the story has two chapters left and neither is very angsty... I think I've done enough angst in this story. Of course I do _love _it... so you'll see a _tiny_ bit of it, but nothing big...

I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

* * *

"So did Lucifer say anything important before he left?" Chris asked several hours later. 

They were in the living room, eating ice cream sundaes that Phoebe and Paige had prepared while Piper fussed over Chris. He took her fussing well, answering most of her questions about his favorite this and his favorite that with minimal eye roll. His fever had completely disappeared and at the moment he appeared no worse for wear.

Leo had said much throughout the conversation, simply watched. Occasionally though, his gaze would meet that of Piper's and the two would smile at each other warmly.

"His name was Evan," Phoebe piped in, than blushed furiously, as all eyes turned to her questioningly.

Chris chuckled, "Leave it to you, to fall for the future assassin…"

"Hey! I didn't _fall _for him… he's just not what he seems and I…" her chin stuck out defiantly, "I like that."

"He's like _six,_ right now Phoebe…" Chris told her smugly, "You can baby-sit him if you like…"

"Not funny," she told him.

Paige laughed, "…kinda funny…"

"Yes, yes, funny… did he say anything?" Chris said his tone getting a little impatient.

Piper sighed roughly, "_Must _we talk about that…"

"It's just a question… I've been _answering _them for _hours _now… it's only fair that I get to ask a few…"

"No, Chris, he didn't say anything," Paige told him, her voice speaking of longsuffering patience.

"Did you _ask _him anything?" The boy insisted.

"What were we supposed to ask?" Paige responded in the same tone.

He scowled at her, "Oh, I don't know… how 'bout _where his portal was located_?" he told her snappishly.

"No, actually, we didn't," Paige answered, shrugging as though it couldn't be helped.

"Well you should have," he stated pettishly.

Piper scowled at him, "Sorry, but we had other things on our mind at the time."

"Yeah, you know— like_ not letting you die_…" Phoebe told him, using the same tone he had.

He stared at them, then released a long sigh as the angry expression melted off his face, "And that's greatly appreciated, but you should've remembered… we need to find where he came through, so we can keep an eye on it."

"I didn't say I was finished pampering yet," Piper complained, "So I don't see why all of sudden we're discussing assassins and magic again."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm _fine._ I swear. If I have to eat or drink one more thing I'll puke…"

"Are you nauseous?" she cried, half getting up.

"You think the antidote wears off?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

Chris shot off the sofa, "Oh my goodness! RELAX!"

"Chris if you're feeling sick-" Paige began but never finished.

Leo's laughter interrupted her.

All eyes went to him, where they found him watching Chris with amused green eyes. Chris, in turn, was glaring at his father.

"It's not funny," he grit out.

Leo chuckled before looking at the sister, "I'm just going out a limb here, but I think what Chris is trying to say is that there's such a thing as _too _much pampering… I think you're overloading him with it…"

All three girls looked from Leo to Chris then back to Leo and finally to Chris again, their expressions slightly baffled yet amused.

"So you're not sick?" Piper asked, her voice light.

Chris took a deep breath, "No, I'm not sick. I'm not hungry. I'm not tired. I'm not cold or hot or sad or upset. I'M FINE." He finished tersely.

Paige giggled, "He sounds a little frustrated though, doesn't he?" She asked in a mock whisper to her sisters, who both promptly burst into laughter.

When the laughter died down, Piper spoke, "It's okay Chris, you can sit down… I promise to stop asking if you're okay…"

"Yeah, me too…" Phoebe added.

"I guess we did kinda get carried away with the whole taking care of you thing…" Paige admitted.

"I just want to make sure you're alright," Piper said softly, "… that's all, but if you insist you're fine… then we'll just take your word for it."

He looked them over warily, not quite believing them. After a moment though, he gave a quick nod, "It's not that I don't appreciate the concern..." he told them haltingly, "… it just makes me… uncomfortable… I'm not used to it—anymore that is. I'm used to dealing with things on my own…"

"Well you'll have to get over that," Piper stated calmly, as if there was nothing more to discuss.

Chris frowned, "I know that you all find the idea of the memory potion-"

"**Chris.**" Piper cut him off, her eyes flashing angrily, "We are not going to forget everything we've learned. Remembering is our only guarantee that we can change it."

"And we have to change it." Phoebe stated just as firmly.

"Fine," he grumbled, "But I can't let you keep treating me like a kid. I know it's hard for you to understand—especially considering my… uh…

"… recent brush with death…" Paige provided helpfully, her eyes amused.

He shot her a glare before continuing, "I am good at what I do… all things considered, I've been doing it a helluva lot longer that you three…"

"Oh please," Phoebe grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"It's true! I grew up around all this… plus I had a whitelighter father… plus I went to magic school…" He stood up again, his eyes glowing with triumph, "I'm _more _than qualified to be your whitelighter."

"That may be… but you happen to be my son as well… and that's not something anyone here is just gonna forget about…"

"Especially when Piper starts, you know… _expanding_…" Phoebe stated knowingly.

"I'm your whitelighter and I'm being an objective being when I tell you that it would be beneficial for you to drink the potion."

"Like hell," Piper hissed, suddenly angry. She stood up and glared at him, "Don't make me have to yell at you Christopher… no one here gives a shit that you're our whitelighter… you're my son before anything else… and we aren't going to let you deal with everything on you own."

"You have a better chance of changing things if you let us remember… five of us working on figuring this out are better than just you…"

"… no matter how qualified you are…"

Paige and Phoebe said one after the other. Chris looked from one sister to another and finally let his gaze rest on Piper.

"If I give in on this potion thing… you have to promise to take me seriously when I try to guide you." He insisted.

Piper rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond; Leo beat her to it.

"They promise," he said to his son.

"Hey!" Paige cried.

Phoebe shot her ex-brother-in-law a glare, "Whoa there, dude, we didn't agree to anything!"

"You can't put words in our mouths Leo," Piper reproached.

Leo stood, "Maybe not… but the thing is… that Chris is right. He's well qualified to be your whitelighter." He glanced at the young man quickly before continuing, "I plan to be around more… much more… but I still have other charges. You three are Chris's only charges, he's able to focus completely on guiding you…and it sounds like he's very well trained…"

"I still don't like it," Phoebe stated.

"He's still our son Leo, and he shouldn't have to be responsible for us… we're responsible for him…" Piper insisted.

"I have a job to do!" Chris yelled at her suddenly, his eyes flashing, "I have to save Wyatt… _I'm _the one who's done the research! I'm the one who's compiled a list of demons that need to be eliminated, I'm the one who's listed them according clan, species, and rank… I'm the one who's cross-referenced the ones who need the Power of Three with your schedules so you can fit it in! I've worked hard on this mission and I'm not going to let your sudden maternal instincts jeopardize everything I've done! **I have a fuckin world to save!"**

The outburst left the three sisters open-mouthed; they didn't get a chance to react to it though, before Chris orbed out of the room.

The seconds ticked by after he left but still no one said anything, no one even moved. It was Leo's long sigh that brought the sisters out of their trance.

"Wow…" Phoebe muttered.

"That was… he was…" but Paige didn't even know where she wanted to go with her sentence, her eyes still glued to where Chris had been standing.

There had been such sudden fury in his gaze and words that it had robbed her of breath.

"I was afraid that was going to happen…" Leo stated as he sat back down.

"Why?" Piper whispered her eyes wide.

Leo shrugged, "You all just… came on too strong… we can't expect him to slide right into a normal family unit… I mean for christsake his older brother is a toddler…"

"Yeah," Piper whispered, falling back onto the sofa, "But he seemed fine…"

"Of course, at first… but he's right. He's not just our son Piper, he's also your Whitelighter," a glimmer of pride lit Leo's eyes, "…and he's here as savior to a world…he's much more than just our son…" he finished.

Piper sighed sadly, "I hate the thought of him being in danger… I don't want him to get hurt again Leo… I just…"

He stood suddenly, and knelt before her, taking her hands into his own, "I know, honey, I know… but we have to believe that he'll come to us if things get out of his control… and you and the girls can help out more, vanquish more demons… we have to believe that you taught him well…"

He smiled at her suddenly, a gentle, loving smile and brought her hands up to his lips, "And let's not forget what stubborn, strong stock he comes from…"

Piper smiled a little, releasing a small sigh, "You may be right… I just… I want to make up for everything I've ever said to him…"

"And you can… _we _can… I just don't think Chris can take it all at once…"

"He was doing pretty good with the pampering…"

"Yeah, for a little while…"

"It even looked like he liked it…"

"He probably does… in small doses…"

Piper chuckled and suddenly remembered that her sisters were in the room, her head shot up and found that they were staring at her and Leo intently with goofy, smiling expressions on their faces.

Leo too remembered suddenly that they were in the room and jumped up from his crouched position.

"You guys are so cute!" Paige squealed.

"Yeah, I don't care what you say… I'm gonna squeeze Chris's cheeks every time I see'm… he's sooooo adorable!" Phoebe cried and jumped up off the sofa. "I just thought of something absolutely wonderful to pull our wonderful whitelighter slash nephew slash son out of his sudden doldrums."

And then she rushed out of the room, "I'll be right back… don't move!" she cried.

Paige shrugged, when Leo and Piper looked to her in question, "Don't ask me… I was watching you two make calf eyes at each other…"

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Piper asked. 

"Yeah, and think about it… it'll be perfect, how can he be mad after this…" Phoebe stated happily.

"I can think of a few ways…" Leo muttered shooting sparks at the sisters. "This is **not **a good idea."

"Well you agreed to vote and you were outvoted," Paige responded.

Leo shot Piper a wilting look, "We agreed if we tied we'd drop it… I thought we'd tie…" he said pointedly.

Piper shrugged sheepishly, "I'm just curious Leo…"

"He'll have a fit…"

Piper sighed, "Maybe at first… but Phoebe's right, how can he be mad afterwards?"

A moment later Paige opened her mouth and screamed, **"CHRIS!"** at the top of her lungs.

Nothing happened.

"**CHRIS WE WANT TO TALK!**"

Still nothing.

"**CHRIS!**"

All they heard was the ticking of the clock.

"**CHRIS… WE WON'T STOP CALLING UNTIL YOU COME!"**

She tried again.

A moment later blue orbs filled the room to reveal a tall young man with a petulant expression on his face.

"What?" he ground out.

"I'm sorry, son…" Leo said sympathetically, a phrase that earned him a confused scowl from Chris.

Piper took a deep breath and said "Chris…?" before the boy could question his father.

His gaze transferred to his mother, he gave her a pointed look, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't you have any good memories at all?" she asked softly.

Chris's scowl returned and he opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly Paige's hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

He was so surprised he didn't catch on until Phoebe's fingers were pressed to his arm…

_The spell._

… but by then it was too late…

A swirling portal had opened before them and they were all being pulled into it.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

* * *


	12. Happy Memories?

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: It's been much too long, I know. I'm so behind on all my stories and I **apologize profusely** because I hate to be kept waiting when I'm reading a fanfic too. I'm trying harder!

Thank you so much if you've reviewed this story. The guilt from getting reviews really works, pushed me to work. ;D

This is the first of the last two. The next chapter will pretty much wrap things up.

And because it's been so long** I** barely remember too… _last time:_

* * *

_A moment later blue orbs filled the room to reveal a tall young man with a petulant expression on his face._

_"What?" he ground out._

_"I'm sorry, son…" Leo said sympathetically, a phrase that earned him a confused scowl from Chris._

_Piper took a deep breath and said "Chris…?" before the boy could question his father._

_His gaze transferred to his mother, he gave her a pointed look, waiting for her to continue._

_"Don't you have any good memories at all?" she asked softly._

_Chris's scowl returned and he opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly Paige's hand clamped firmly over his mouth._

_He was so surprised he didn't catch on until Phoebe's fingers were pressed to his arm…_

_**The spell.**_

_… but by then it was too late…_

_A swirling portal had opened before them and they were all being pulled into it._

* * *

They swam through a sea of color and objects, faces and voices, until finally they landed with a thud in the Manor foyer. 

Chris yanked himself away from Paige, the instant his feet touched solid ground, _"What the hell is wrong with you people?"_ he roared at them all, _"Didn't you get enough last time we did this?" _

"But this will be better-" Phoebe began but didn't finish.

"There **is** no _better_ when you invade someone's privacy!" he screamed angrily.

The sisters all looked down, suddenly ashamed; he was so angry with them… and his words rang true.

Lifting her gaze, Phoebe tried again, "I thought-"

"You thought wrong," he cut her off, "You know enough about the future as it is," he stated petulantly.

Piper swallowed hard and looked up at him, "We didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

"We just wanted to see some of your happier…" Paige tried tapered off.

Phoebe shrugged uncomfortably, "… to remind you of better times…"

In the end all three trailed off, in the end— no explanation was good enough.

They sighed; it was Paige who spoke again, "This memory is kinda… uh, empty…" she said softly, wryly; hoping to get past his anger.

Everyone looked around and then frowned. The house was quiet and seemed almost empty.

Chris's frown deepened, "These are my memories..." he began softly, almost to himself, "…which means if we're seeing an empty living room... it must be in my min-" he cut himself and suddenly his eyes brightened.

"I remember this..." he said softly and turned around. He went to the stairs and stared at the bottom step. They watched him in silence, waiting for him to do something.

He didn't.

He just stared at the bottom step.

"Chris... there's nothing there..." Paige stated.

"Yes there is... _I'm _there..." he said proudly, "I'm cloaking myself. It's the first time I ever did it."

"Why?" Piper asked.

**_"LEO!"_** a future version of Piper yelled as she walked into the room, **_"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" _**

They all watched as the future Piper walked right past the stairs and into the living room. She stood at its center and looked around, clearly livid.

"She doesn't look happy," Paige murmured, "In fact, she looks downright furious."

"But this is supposed to be _happy_!" Phoebe cried clearly upset, "It was all my idea. And I meant for these to be _happy _memories!"

"It is happy… one of the happiest of my childhood…" Chris answered softly, his eyes warm as he remembered what they were about to see.

The tinkling of orbs captured their attention; they turned to see Future Leo materializing in the living room.

"Blesse-" (F)Leo never finished his greeting—(F)Piper blew him up.

A moment later he rematerialized, "Pipe-"

Again (F)Piper blew him up.

The third time he materialized behind her, "What is wrong with you?" he asked angrily, "I left an important conference because your call sounded urgent and you're blowing me up."

(F)Piper had whirled around when he'd materialized and was now glaring daggers through him, "_What is wrong with **me**?" _She asked, her voice high pitched with fury.

"What the hell is wrong with _**you!**"_ she screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're a **JERK!** That's what I'm talking about!"

(F)Leo took what appeared to be a calming breath, "Stop yelling Piper…"

"Dammit Leo! You have no idea what you've done, do you?" She asked furiously.

"I haven't done anything, Piper."

"**_EXACTLY!" _**she roared at him, and (F)Leo flinched at the rage in her voice. (F)Piper spun around from him and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"What's going on?" (P)Piper asked (P)Chris softly, as she neared where he was standing.

"What did I do?" (P)Leo asked sullenly, his tone self-depreciating.

(P)Chris shot the man what could almost be called a sympathetic look, "Nothing too horrible— in comparison..." he murmured, but didn't get a chance to say anything more.

"It's not like we ask a lot of you Leo!" (F)Piper accused after a moment of silence, she whirled around to face him again; it was obvious she'd made a conscience effort to calm herself.

"Piper I don't know-"

"**Chris's game!"** she yelled at him, discarding her effort to be calm, "You promised him, Leo!"

The man's eyes slid shut and he winced, "That was today…?" he murmured.

Again (F)Piper took a calming breath, "Yes, Leo. That. Was. Today." she hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, Piper, I didn't realize-"

"Just shut-up," she snapped, cutting him off, "Just shut-up because I don't know if I can stop myself from blowing you up again if you make-up an excuse for this…"

"I _have_ an excuse for this, I-"

"_**Like hell you do!** _There _is _no excuse for this!"

"Piper I have a job-"

"You have a son—_two _in fact and they'd appreciate seeing their father more than once a month!"

"Calm down!" he yelled back.

Her eyes flashed fire and she advanced on him like a warrior, "Do **NOT **tell me to calm down Leo Wyatt! Don't you dare! Because you're not the one who has to look into his eyes and tell him that his Dad broke _yet** another**_ promise!"

"MOM!"

A young Wyatt bounded down the stairs, his face ashen, "Mom I can't sense- Dad?"

"Can't sense what?"

"Hey, Wyatt."

"Uhhh," the boy was distracted at seeing his father in the living room, his gaze going back and forth between his parents before settling on his mom and finishing his sentence, "I can't sense Chris."

(F)Piper frowned, "You can't sense him…?"

"I can always sense him… but now I can't," Wyatt sounded a bit panicked, his eyes wide and he looked to his father, "How come Dad?"

(F)Leo closed his eyes, a moment later he scowled, "He's blocked… I can _almost _sense him… but not quite…"

"Chris doesn't know how to do something like that… he's only six," she said to her ex-husband, as though he'd forgotten.

"I know how old he is," (F)Leo snapped.

"You weren't at the game today," Wyatt stated, looking up at his Dad.

"Since when can't you sense your brother, Wyatt?" (F)Piper asked.

Wyatt looked very guilty suddenly, "Ummmm, well… just now I guess…"

"So he just now blocked himself off…" (F)Piper prodded.

"Well… maybe not…" the blonde boy hedged.

"If he'd done it earlier you would have sensed it, son," (F)Leo told the boy.

"I know Dad, it's just that… well…" he looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"You didn't…" (F)Piper stated suddenly, causing Leo to look over at her.

"He didn't what?" he asked.

"After I specifically told you not to, Wyatt." She accused.

"After you told him not to what?" (F)Leo asked.

"It was only for a minute Mom, I just wanted to test out that new potion…" Wyatt stated.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" (F)Leo asked, clearly annoyed.

(F)Piper glared at him, "Since when do you care about what's going on?" she hissed.

"That's not fair, Piper…"

"Dad cares," Wyatt defended, "Right Dad…"

"Of course I care," (F)Leo stated firmly.

(F)Piper rolled her eyes, "Phoebe babysat the other day and she and the boys put together a new potion. Wyatt asked if he could go to the underworld to test it out; I said no… apparently he went anyway…"

"Just for a minute and now I can't sense Chris," Wyatt cried.

(F)Piper turned a pointed gaze on her eldest son, "After I find your brother— you and I are going to talk."

Wyatt swallowed hard and nodded solemnly.

(F)Piper walked out to the foyer, "CHRIS!"

There was no answer.

"Can you sense if he's in the house?" she asked (F)Leo.

(F)Leo nodded, "He is. And he isn't hurt. The potion is just barely strong enough to keep me from precisely sensing him—which I always can."

"I can too." Wyatt stated, proud to have something in common with his Dad.

(F)Leo smiled at his son, "You're going to be a great whitelighter some day, son."

"You know this is your fault, don't you?" (F)Piper said walking back into the living room.

"Mom!" Wyatt cried, his eyes wide, "Don't say that! Dad didn't forget on purpose…"

"Go to your room, Wyatt." Piper ordered.

"But-"

"Wyatt."

The boy sighed sadly, and looked to his Dad, "You'll stay?" he asked, a look of pure hope on his face.

Leo shrugged, "Can't say for sure, kiddo…"

Wyatt sighed, the hope fading as he nodded slowly; a look of resigned acceptance on his face.

"I'll come by next weekend, for sure," Leo stated, "You and me and Chris'll go out…"

Wyatt nodded sadly.

"I promise." Leo added.

Wyatt took a deep breath and they watched as he practically forced himself to hope once again. He smiled at his Dad and then turned and headed right for the stairs—gliding right by Chris.

"Sometimes I find myself almost hating you, Leo."

(F)Piper's whispered words broke the utter silence of the living room.

(F)Leo looked startled, "Piper-" he began, but the woman shook her head and to his astonishment wiped at tears that were glistening in her eyes.

"I hate you for putting that look in my sons' eyes," she whispered, her manner no longer defensive. Now it was simply sadly weary, "Do you know what Chris said to me in the car today… on the way home from the game… the _championship_ game, that you _promised _you'd attend…?"

She didn't give (F)Leo a chance to respond.

"He said that next season he'd play better… that way… you'd have to come... if he played better, than you would come." Her dark, wet eyes glared at him accusingly, "He _won _that game, Leo. And he still thinks that he isn't good enough-"

"Chris knows I love him-"

"-and it breaks my heart," she continued without pausing, "… that there's nothing I can do. Because no matter how much I love him, no matter how proud Phoebe and Paige are of him, no matter how much he admires my Dad… all he wants is for _his _Dad… to come to one of his games."

"And I do come!" (F)Leo exclaimed.

"No Leo, you don't! You've never been to one!

"I did!"

"That was a practice! You've come to **one** practice in **two years!**"

(F)Leo groaned, realizing she was right; he ran a hand through his hair. He took a calming breath and then slowly approached (F)Piper, "I love my boys Piper, and I do the best I can… I'm not with them nearly as much I as wish I could be… but I… I have a responsibility, you know that…."

"Chris needs you. He doesn't get to spend time with you training like Wyatt does-"

"-he can!" (F)Leo interrupted, "I've offered to bring him along… while Wyatt trains with Excalibur I can help him train one of his powers. He has so many powers it wouldn't be a stretch to convince the other Elders, he can-"

"He would rather play catch with his Dad…" (F)Piper interrupted.

(F)Leo opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly he froze; (F)Piper too stiffened. The Elder jingle resounding in the quiet house.

"You've got to be kidding me." She hissed, her manner defensive again.

(F)Leo exhaled roughly, "I've got to go…"

"Your son is missing!"

"He isn't missing. He's in the house, and he isn't hurt. He's probably just cloaked… he'll be fine…" (F)Leo stated, "I have to go… I'll be back next weekend to spend time with the boys…"

He began orbing out.

"Leo please!" (F)Piper pleaded, her voice desperate as she suddenly rushed towards him, "… please… I know the world needs you; I know that. I accept that… the boys accept that… it's just… that…" tears spilled, "… he's so proud of you, so proud of who you are and what you do… he just wants to make you as proud of him as he is of you…"

(F)Leo hesitated a moment, but then the jingling sounded again, and (F)Piper let her face fall in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Piper… but… I have to go..." he said softly, and then he orbed out. Leaving absolute silence in his wake.

"I just leave…?" (P)Leo stated, aghast at his future self.

Paige reached out and punched her brother-in-law in the arm, "You turn into a real jerk."

"It's not all his fault," (P)Piper defended, surprising everyone, "It's not like he _wants _to be with the Elders instead of his sons…"

To everyone's amazement, they heard a wry chuckle. They turned to find Chris looking at his mother with tender amusement in his eyes, "Some things never change…" he said softly.

"What's that mean?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shrugged and motioned towards where the future version of Piper was still working at controlling her emotions.

She was standing in the middle of the living room, taking deep breaths and muttering.

Slowly she walked into the foyer, "Drop the cloak Chris," she said softly, looking around her.

She waited.

The seconds ticked by; they watched her take another deep breath and try again, "I'm so sorry, baby…" she whispered, "I know you wanted him there…"

A ripple traveled through the air and they watched (F)Piper stiffen, as she felt the change in magical energy.

"…but you know what…? _I _was there… and I was so proud of you today…" she finished desperately.

A moment later, they were able to see (F)Chris— sitting on the bottom step. He was so tiny and wearing a baseball uniform that was covered in dust. His small face pale with despondency.

"Oh baby," (F)Piper whispered, and she walked to him, then sat down next to him. Gently she draped an arm around his small shoulders.

"How'd you know I was around here?" he asked in a small voice.

"If I could make myself invisible, this is where I would'a been…" she sighed, "You heard all that then…"

(F)Chris nodded slowly, "I'm sorry I made you fight…" he said softly.

(F)Piper made a shushing sound and squeezed him, "You didn't _make _us fight… we did that all on our own… and you know us… we _thrive_ on fights…" she told him, forcing a happy note into her voice.

"You did really well today, baby… your coach told me if you keep this up he might move you to the next division a year early."

(F)Chris looked over and up at his Mom, "That would be cool," he said, but his voice was still so sad.

"You saw that buddy… you know your Dad didn't mean to forget… it just happened… I mean he would _much _rather be with _you _than with the Elders… and he'll make it up to you next weekend."

"I know…"

(F)Piper gave him another squeeze, "So where'd you learn to block yourself off like that…"

"Aunt Paige taught me…"

(F)Piper rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna hafta to have a talk with her…" but (F)Chris didn't giggle as usual. The smile he offered her was a paltry imitation of his usually brilliant one.

"Mom…?" he said after a moment.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you really think Dad'll come this weekend?"

They all watched (F)Piper take a deep breath, look into her baby's eyes—and lie, "I'm absolutely positive he'll come." She said steadily.

Chris nodded, then grinned abruptly, "Is Wyatt in trouble?"

(F)Piper's eyebrows shot to her hairline, "As a matter a fact, he is…"

"Can I watch…?"

"Nope…" (F)Piper smiling, giving a mental sigh that her son was getting back to normal, "But if you're quiet, I won't bring up the fact that you're not allowed to cloak yourself from me…"

"Deal!" Chris said hopping up and running up the stairs, "_Oh Wyatt_…." He called teasingly…

* * *

The scenery began to blur and shift again. 

"That was **not **happy," Phoebe grumbled.

"It isn't over," (P)Chris responded grouchily.

The scene sharpened again, and they found themselves in a darkened room.

"Chris… buddy… wake-up for Daddy…" (F)Leo was muttering gently.

He was kneeling at a bed, shaking a small figure.

"Dad?" a tiny voice whispered.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me… come on…" he said, and gently scooped the still half asleep Chris into his arms.

Then very gently placed him on the floor. Chris was still half asleep, leaning into his Dad. "Com- whe…?" the boy slurred, but Leo didn't answer.

The sisters and (P)Leo suddenly noticed that (F)Piper was in the room too.

"This is insane," she whispered, as she handed Leo a shirt and jeans. (F)Leo for his part quickly undressed and then redressed his drowsy son.

"It's barely five o'clock in the morning." (F)Piper continued moments later as Leo slipped sneakers on the boy's feet.

"Not in New York." (F)Leo responded evenly and then swung (F)Chris up in his arms.

"Dad?" Chris whispered, "… whas wrong?" he slurred, obviously trying to wake up from the deep sleep of childhood.

"Nothing's wrong buddy… I have a surprise for you…"

That perked the young boy up; his head lifted a little, "A surprise…"

"Yeah Chris, a surprise…"

"Can Wy come too?" he asked, starting to wake up.

"I'm here Chris," Wyatt said softly. He'd been standing behind his mother, leaning sleepily into her.

"Good," Chris murmured.

"Come take my hand Wyatt…" Leo called.

"Be careful, Leo," (F)Piper warned.

(F)Leo chuckled, "I'm not taking them anywhere dangerous…"

Piper sighed, but it was a content sigh, "I'm just happy you're taking them…"

"Me too," Wyatt piped up, taking his father hand.

"Where we goin?" (F)Chris asked, he was sitting up in his Dad's arms now.

(F)Leo grinned, "You'll love it buddy, it's a special treat just for you…" The last remnants of sleep left Chris at those words and his excitement was palpable.

(F)Leo turned to (F)Piper, "I'll see ya, Piper."

"'kay," she murmured, "… be good, boys…"

The boys confirmed that - yes, they would be good and a moment later Leo orbed out with his sons.

And once again the scenery shifted. The images came quickly now; a blur of color and laughter. They were moving, without really moving and watching what they knew to be, as Chris had called it, one of the happiest memories of his childhood.

A baseball game.

"What is this?" (P)Piper asked, as they seemed to float above the stands.

"Dad took us to a baseball game,"(P)Chris answered simply. As he watched his younger self raise his arms to his dad. (F)Leo lifted the small boy up into his arms so he could see. Chris pointed excitedly and (F)Leo nodded, grinning; at their side Wyatt too peered excitedly at the players below.

"Why can't we hear?" Paige asked.

"Hopefully because this is almost over," (P)Chris grumbled, then added grudgingly, "And because I don't really remember what was said on that trip—as you can see, I'm just a little kid..."

"But you remembered the argument—_perfectly_…" (P)Piper insisted, watching as (F)Leo bought the boys hot dogs.

(P)Chris shrugged, "You don't forget an argument between your parents when you caused it..."

"You didn't-" (P)Leo began, but (P)Chris sent him a glare. Around them the scene was shifting. They were no longer in the stands, now they were walking through crowds; Chris pointed at something in one of the stands suddenly and all three of them stopped and redirected their course towards it.

"I do **not **want to argue about my memories; that's how I remember it. If I hadn't had a game there wouldn't have been an issue."

"If I'd _gone_ to the game there wouldn't have been an issue."

"Oh, look! Leo's buying you a hat! Oh! You are just _so _cute!" Phoebe cried in an obvious ploy to redirect the conversation.

They watched as Leo plopped the hat on Chris's head and then turned to pay the man. At which point Wyatt snatched the hat off the boy's head and held it up high so Chris couldn't reach. He waved it in the air as Chris leaped and jumped trying to get it back. Suddenly though, the older boy dropped it abruptly on his brother's head— just in time for Leo to turn around. He asked Wyatt something and the boy shook his head no.

"What was that?" Paige asked, frowning a little.

(P)Chris smirked, "Wyatt… teasing. Don't worry, at that point it was still friendly." He comforted.

"Wyatt didn't get a hat?" (P)Piper asked.

"Wyatt didn't like baseball that much," (P)Chris answered softly. His gaze was warm as he gazed at the memory, "He always put up with it for me… he knew I wouldn't have had as much fun without him…"

"So why don't you remember anything that was said?" (P)Piper persisted, a moment later.

(P)Chris shrugged, but didn't take his eyes off the trio, who were now headed to yet another concession stand, "I do remember some things... just not a lot..."

They all fell silent again as they continued to watch the changing scenes—clowns, gymnast, roller coasters, cotton candy, stuffed animals, water guns, motorcycle tricks...

Instead of one coherent stream they were getting flashes now... and the flashes were blurry and fast and colorful and full of smiles and fun—it was beautiful and no one wanted to look away for even a moment for fear they'd miss a grin or a hug or a high-five.

Suddenly though, the scene sharpened. They were on what appeared to be a boardwalk, and it was twilight. Both Chris and Wyatt had ice cream cones in their hands and seemed to be, for a moment, quiet.

"We almost have to head home guys," (F)Leo said quietly.

Both boys halted immediately and looked up at their father.

"Awwww, Dad, come on..." Wyatt complained.

"It's still light out..." (F)Chris added.

(F)Leo grinned, "I said _almost_, not right now..."

"I wish this day never ended," Wyatt said wistfully, as he continued walking.

"Me too." (F)Chris chirped, following his brother and giving his ice cream a hearty lick.

Both boys ran over to the railing and stared out at the ocean.

A moment later Wyatt spoke, "The game was boring-"

"-the game was great!" (F)Chris contradicted, "It was awesome! The best game ever!"

(F)Leo laughed, "It _was_ a good game, Wy..." he commented, joining the boys.

Wyatt shrugged, "... but the carnival was fun..." he continued, "And the circus was hilarious..."

"And the Ferris Wheel! I _loved _the Ferris wheel!" Chris enthused.

The sisters and (P)Leo watched as (F)Leo placed a hand on each of his sons head as the boys continued to gush about their activities.

A moment later he spoke softly, "You know, guys... me too... I wish this day never ended too..."

"It's the Elders fault," Wyatt said wisely.

"Where are the Elders today, Dad?" (F)Chris asked, "Are they on vacation...?" he asked innocently.

(F)Leo grinned, "Nope, they're where they always are... but I told them I was busy today... I had a son to make something up to..."

(F)Chris grinned, "It's made up, Dad..." he said sweetly.

(F)Leo ruffled the dark hair, under his hand, "Good... how 'bout we go find somethin else to do...?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

Again the memories blurred into a swirl of color—a dolphin, a water slide, a bright pool…

Suddenly they were back in a darkened room and (F)Leo was placing a small bundle onto a bed.

"Mmmmm," the bundle whimpered.

"Shhhh, buddy, its okay... I'm just putting you in your bed..."

They watched (F)Chris's grip tighten, his little hand fisting around Leo's shirt, "No... don't go..." he murmured.

(F)Leo pressed a kiss to his son forehead, "Okay, ok, I'll stay a little longer. Go back to sleep..." he said, settling himself into a sitting position on Chris's bed.

"Don't go," (F)Chris muttered again.

(F)Leo smiled into the darkness and, once again, pressed a kiss to his son's dark head, "I won't, buddy, I'll stay...

"… how long…"

They watched (F)Leo tighten his hold just a tiny bit, "As long as I can, buddy… as long as I can…" he responded softly. Then began rubbing soothing circles on his son's back, "… go back to sleep... its late; your Mom's gonna have a fit when she realizes I kept you out for almost twenty-four hours..."

(F)Chris chuckled, and snuggled closer to his Dad; and (F)Leo held the boy close. Gently stroking his son's hair.

(P)Leo and the girls saw the amusement fade from his face slowly to reveal a sad expression—(F)Leo was realizing that the day _had _ended, and he didn't know when, if ever, he'd be able to get another one like this.

"I love you, buddy..." he whispered to his son.

"... love you, too..." Chris slurred, his small hand still fisted on his father's shirt.

* * *

"That was beautiful," Piper whispered a moment later when the scene began to shift. 

They were moving again, in a swirl of color and lights.

"Yeah," Paige agreed, "definitely a good childhood memory..."

"I wish we could see it again," Phoebe added.

"It's not a fuckin' movie!" Chris yelled at them, his gaze fierce, "This is private... _all _this is private, whether it's good or bad... it's _mine."_

"Ours too, Chris, I was in it." Piper argued as the air around them continued to shimmer.

Chris rolled his eyes, but didn't get the chance to reply. Quite suddenly they landed on a grassy lot on a sunny, beautiful day. They all took a moment to steady themselves.

The sisters avidly looked around, Chris was lost in thought, "We aren't visiting _all_ my happy memories," Chris murmured to himself as he looked around slowly trying to figure out what they were about to see, "... so there has to be a common link in them somewhere..."

"Don't analyze..." Phoebe stated, "Let's just enjoy..." and earned herself yet another glare.

"Don't think that just 'cause I stopped yelling at you I'm not furious," he hissed her, "You had no right… none of you have the right to go traipsing through my mind… and as soon as we're done here we're reversing that spell…"

"Hey what's that…?" Piper cut in, noticing a large crowd gathered a few feet away.

Chris turned in the direction she'd pointed. A moment later he released a loud, frustrated breath.

"What is it Chris?" Paige parroted her sister.

"It's a memory… what do ya think?" he hissed at them.

They all turned to study the group and realized suddenly that it seemed more like a mob.

"But these are supposed to be _good_ memories!" Phoebe cried, sounding upset.

Chris glared at her; his anger at them seemed to be ebbing and flowing, some moments fierce and hot, the next silent and cold, "This _is _a good memory," he gritted out.

"But why do all your happy memories start off bad…?" Phoebe complained.

And Chris's frown eased, his face suddenly clearing, "That's it!" he whispered wonderingly. But his family was no longer paying him attention.

They had all fastened their gazes on a young boy with shaggy dark hair, who was standing a good distance away and across from the large group.

He had on khaki shorts and a red t-shirt, his book-bag slung over one shoulder and a book in his hand. He approached slowly, as if lost in his own thoughts; they noticed he couldn't be more then ten years old.

He suddenly stopped, his gaze landing on the huge group several feet ahead of him.

They watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"That's you!" Paige cried happily.

"What're you doin?" Piper asked eyeing her son, the smaller version.

"I'm sensing for Wyatt…" (P)Chris explained through clenched teeth.

(F)Chris's head shot up sharply, "Oh, shit." he muttered.

"I just found him," (P)Chris told the spectators.

The sisters and (P)Leo watched as (F)Chris dropped the book he was holding and ran full speed towards the large group.

"Oh no, that can't be good!" Phoebe cried.

"Come on… I don't want to lose sight of him…" (P)Piper yelled and they followed the boy quickly. The fact that they weren't really there was beneficial as they were able to walk right through the crowd.

(F)Chris had to shove and crawl his way through to get to the clearing in the middle.

The clearing where two older boys were engaged it what appeared to be an impromptu boxing match. The crowd cheered as a blonde boy landed two successful punches.

"Oh my god… it's Wyatt…" (P)Piper breathed out on a gasp.

"He's fighting!"(P) Leo cried, shooting (P)Chris a concerned glance. The look (P)Chris sent his father discouraged further conversation..

"He's winning!" Paige responded.

"This is supposed to be a _good _memory!" Phoebe yelled.

They watched as the (F)Chris came up on Wyatt's side and rammed into his brother full speed; knocking the older boy off balance and making them both tumble to the ground.

"What the hells wrong with you!" Wyatt yelled at his sibling, when he realized what had happened.

"_ME?_ What the hells wrong with _you!_ FIGHTING! **AGAIN!**"

"That's right Halliwell… get baby brother to save your ass!" the other boy taunted.

Wyatt shoved himself off the ground and (F)Chris followed, the noise of the crowd around them had died down to a buzz.

"My ass isn't the one that needs saving," Wyatt growled.

"Are you sure…? 'cause the mini-bastard there looks like he can fight better than you…" the boy taunted, even though his eye had already started to swell and his lip bled.

"What did he say?" (F)Chris demanded of Wyatt, suddenly dropping his book bag, then looked to the boy, "What did you say?"

"Stay out of this Chris," Wyatt stated.

"You heard me… or aren't you a bastard like your big brother… who knows maybe the little tyke is legitimate…maybe their mom got it right the second time… with the second man probably… or who knows how many men a woman who looks like that-"

The kid never finished his sentence; (F)Chris hurled himself at him with same force he'd used on Wyatt.

Caught unawares the boy took the full blow of the impact and staggered back, bending forward, clutching his middle; and Chris took the opportunity to land a solid punch to the boy's face—boosting it with a little TK. The kid fell back onto ground and the crowd roared with laughter… (F)Chris barely had a chance to back away though before the boy was back up; he grabbed him by the shirt using one hand, the other clenched into a fist and aimed at (F)Chris's face.

It was a bad move.

Wyatt's growl was low and menacing and much too dangerous for a schoolyard brawl. He launched himself at the boy, catching the kid's fist with his hand and shoving his body into the boys, causing him to release (F)Chris who quickly back away.

"_Never _touch my brother," Wyatt growled into his opponents face. The warning would have been followed by some physical _incentives_ to make sure it was followed, but the sudden, absolute silence of the crowd made Wyatt aware of a problem.

The clearing of a throat made his sure of it.

"Leading your brother down the same path of corruption, are we Mister Halliwell?" A smug voice stated. "Release your schoolmate," the voice commanded.

Wyatt sent one last chilling glare to the boy—who seemed to finally have realized he'd stepped on the tail of a lion, before turning to face the Assistant Principal, who had his hand on (F)Chris's slim shoulder.

"You'll be suspended for this Wyatt." The man said coldly, "It's your third infraction in less then two months."

"But this time it wasn't his fault, Mr. Fields…" (F)Chris stated plaintively, "… that boy started it…" he defended.

The man glanced down at (F)Chris, than to Wyatt, than to the other boy—who showed many signs of being the loser of the fight, than back to (F)Chris…

"I highly doubt that, young Christopher…"

"Well it's the truth, dammit!"

The man's eyebrows arched, "Fighting _and _cussing on school property… we'll just see what your mother has to say about this…"

* * *

The images in front of them began to blur and fade; and suddenly they were standing in a parking lot. They all looked around quickly for anything that looked remotely happy. 

"I don't get it," Phoebe complained, "We're supposed to be seeing a happy moment..."

"This does **not** look happy..." Paige agreed.

"That's the link," Chris told them glumly, "All these memories-" but he didn't get a chance to finish.

A door on the side of the building suddenly burst open to reveal a very youthful-looking dark haired woman in tan pants and a blue tang-top blouse; her long, dark hair was pulled away from her face and held there by an elegant clip. Her strides long and smooth and angry… two boys trailed after her as she made her way across the lot. The crunch of gravel underneath her feet giving testament to her mood.

"Oooooooh... she looks _pissed_," Phoebe commented as (F)Piper stalked right through them all without pausing.

Wyatt and (F)Chris followed slowly, dragging their feet, with their heads bowed—the perfect picture of desolation.

"Get in the car," (F)Piper ground out. (F)Chris stopped moving, Wyatt made a move to continue to walk, but suddenly his brother's arm shot out and stopped him.

"It wasn't our fault, Mom!" (F)Chris cried, looking up at her.

"Get in the car…" (F)Piper repeated and moved to open the car door for them, "Both of you… in the back… _now._"

Wyatt tried to move, but (F)Chris held him fast, "... but Mom, that other boy, he-"

"Shut-up Chris," Wyatt cut him off harshly and pulled his arm out of his bother's grasp, then moved to do their mother's bidding.

"No," (F)Chris responded, "It isn't fair! Wyatt didn't start this one Mom! It wasn't his fault—or mine!"

(F)Piper released an aggravated sigh, and slammed the car door shut—the car practically rattled.

"I had hoped to do this at home… but if you're in such a hurry, I'll oblige you Christopher…"

"That so does not sound good," Paige commented biting her lip.

"Jeez, Piper lighten up a little," Phoebe added, looking at (P)Piper.

(P)Piper rolled her eyes, "They were _fighting_," she said as if that explained it all.

"That other boy has a broken lip and an eye that's nearly swollen shut! Mr. Fields claims that you and your brother _assaulted _him! And quite honestly—that's exactly what it looks like!" (F)Piper shrieked.

"But it wasn't our fault!"

"It's Wyatt's third fight!" (F)Piper yelled shooting her older son a glare, "He's suspended! For a week! And you have detention for two weeks!" She added, turning back to Chris.

"This behavior is completely unacceptable— and _cursing!_ Where do you even here that stuff!" She continued.

"Aun-"

"NO," (F)Piper cut him off, "I don't want to hear it! You _know _you're not supposed to copy her! And you definitely know not to get into fights!" her voice dropped suddenly, "I mean come on guys, Phoebe _trains _you in the martial arts... you have a completely unfair advantage…"

"But Mom we didn't _assault _him!" (F)Chris insisted, "He was askin for it! He said-"

"Just shut-up and get in the car, Chris," Wyatt hissed with real venom.

It might have been have been her older son's tone or the realization that this was the second time he'd ordered his sibling to _shut-up _but at that point (F)Piper finally realized that there was something else going on here.

She looked between her two boys for a moment, before pinning her gaze on Wyatt.

"I'll give you a chance to confess first Wyatt—what don't you want Chris to say…?" she asked, her voice low and seemingly calm.

"Nothing," the boy mumbled, his gaze downcast as he used his foot to move around some gravel, "It's not a big deal," he added, then made a move to get in the car.

(F)Piper lifted one hand and flicked her wrist.

"MOM." Wyatt hissed, lifting an angry gaze to his mother, "Unfreeze the door," he ordered; (F)Piper arched an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Please…" the boy added, more gently.

Piper met his gaze a moment then shifted to look at Chris, "Spill it, buddy…"

"Shut-up Chris." Wyatt repeated.

(F)Chris looked between his mother and brother…

"Christopher," (F)Piper stated.

And they all watched at the young boy released a sigh.

"That kid deserved it Mom." (F)Chris insisted, his green eyes flashing, "He's just jealous 'cause he's an eighth grader and Wy's only a seventh grader but he's more popular… and better at everything too…" (F)Chris trailed off when Wyatt's fierce blue gaze met his green one.

It was obvious that he wanted to continue, but he also didn't want to upset his brother.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience with you two." (F)Piper said clearly frustrated, "If I don't get an answer in the next thirty seconds I swear this ride home will be the last light of day you two see in a week… I'll ship you to Magic School, and pull you out of every activity…"

"Mom!" Both boys cried alarmed.

"You can't do that!"

"I have practice!"

"Me too!"

"Twenty seconds left…"

"It's not a big deal!"

"It wasn't Wyatt's fault!"

"Ten seconds left…"

"It was just a stupid fight!"

"He had it coming!"

"Four, three, two…"

"He said we were bastards!"

"Dammit! I said SHUT-UP!" Wyatt roared at his little brother.

"YOU DO **NOT** CURSE AT YOUR BROTHER!" (F)Piper yelled at her oldest son.

Then turned a slightly pale and very shocked expression to (F)Chris, "He _what!"_

For a moment (F)Chris looked taken aback at being yelled at by Wyatt, then suddenly his gaze morphed into one of fury and his eyes narrowed on his brother.

"He what, Chris?" (F)Piper asked again.

(F)Chris continued to glare at Wyatt, "I'm tryin to help you, butt-head…" he muttered to his brother, who rolled his eyes.

(F)Piper threw her hands up in the air and looked to Wyatt, "Explain, Wyatt." She commanded.

Wyatt glared at her, "What's there to explain?" he asked belligerently, "You heard Chris… the kid said we were bastards…"

(F)Piper shook her head as if to clear it, "But _why_… there are plenty of kids who's father aren't active in their lives…"

Neither boy answered.

"Why, guys?"

Wyatt answered her, his voice deep with anger, "He said a woman who looks like you has probably had more men then she can count."

(F)Piper's eyes widened and she gasped.

But Wyatt wasn't finished, "He was talkin about you running the nightclub… about the kinda woman that does that…"

Piper's eyes had narrowed into slits, "Why the little-"

She didn't finish the thought, but the way her hands clenched left no doubt as to what she was thinking. With angry movements she turned and started moving back to the door.

"Mom?" Wyatt called.

"Wait here… I'm going to give that little piece of shit something to gossip about…" she growled.

"No, Mom…" Wyatt called, following her a little, "… don't…" his voice deepened somehow as he continued, "I handled it…"

(F)Piper's steps stopped and the sisters and Leo watched her hold herself perfectly still for a moment, before she whirled around and to face her son. The parking lot was absolutely still for a moment, before a slow grin spread across Piper's face.

"You did, didn't you…" she stated, suddenly amused.

(F)Chris came to life suddenly, jumping up, "Oh you shoulda seen'im Mom… it was pow… and then pow…"

(F)Piper chuckled as (F)Chris laid the punches into the air.

A moment later she looked behind at the school, "Mr. Fields-"

"-is a jerk." (F)Chris insisted, "He wouldn't even listen to me! I tried to tell him… but he wouldn't listen…"

Piper's gaze heated up suddenly and she shot her older son a look, "Don't curse at your brother…"

"Yeah, Wy…don't curse at me!" (F)Chris parroted.

The older boy rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Mom, you just called Tyler a little shit…"

"… well that _is _true Mom… and this morning Aunt Phoebe said that she was going to fuckin dump the ass she was dating…"

"Chris!"

"What? It's what she said…"

(F)Piper rolled her eyes, "I don't want you two to curse… and especially not at each other… no matter what your aunt and I do…"

"_Dammit_… doesn't really count, Mom… it's not like _shit._" Wyatt stated, his blue eyes twinkling.

(F)Piper sighed, "Okay, okay… dammit is allowed… but _not _each other and _not _at school—or at least not in front of the disciplinarian… deal?"

The boys looked at each other then at her, "Deal." They said simultaneously, both grinning.

"Okay then… let's blow this dump… I think Wyatt's _handling _of this situation deserves ice cream…"

"Really!"

Piper nodded, "Oh yeah… maybe even a movie… hop in…"

Wyatt laughed, "If you think _I_ handled it well… you should'a seen Chris… he flung the kid on the ground…"

"Did you?" Piper asked her younger son as they surrounded the car, her voice impressed.

Chris rolled his eyes as he nodded, "It was _too _easy Mom… I used the tackle Aunt Phoebes taught me when I was like six…"

Piper laughed as she reached out and ruffled his hair, "Why do you think you guys are getting ice cream," she said as she flicked her wrist to unfreeze Wyatt's door, "You demonstrated very good self-control here today…"

"Wyatt really did try to walk away Mom…" Chris said softly.

To which Wyatt scowled, "Shut-up…" he told his brother, "… and stay out of my head…"

Chris shrugged, "I didn't mean to… I got a vision when we were walkin to Mr. Fields' office…"

"You know…" Piper said suddenly, stepping back out of the car when she'd almost gotten in, "I get how Wyatt was fighting, since the boy was jealous of _him_… how did _you _get involved…"

Chris grinned, "I was tryin to get Wyatt to stop fightin… until Tyler, that's the kid's name, until he opened his big fat mouth and I felt the need to put my fist in it…" Chris stated simply.

Piper rolled her eyes, "You two are gonna be the death of me…" she said laughing, "Get in the car… I've just decided… pizza might be good too…"

"Jeez, Wy, we're gonna hafta get into fights more often…" Chris said as he slipped into the car.

"Hey, I'm a regular at it… you've got some catching up to do…"

"Oh god… what I have I done…" Piper cried, in mock horror, as she slipped behind the wheel.

A moment later the car was in gear and speeding out of the lot—the laughter of little boys echoing behind them.

* * *

"Please tell me I spoke to the principal about that boy," Piper huffed, as the world around them crystallized and they began to move. 

Chris rolled his eyes when he heard her, "Yes, you did and the assistant Principal... and the boy's mother, and the boy's father, and probably his entire extended family too..."

Piper nodded, looking satisfied. Chris rolled his eyes, "Thank this is almost over."

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded, "Yeah, and what's that link you figured out?"

"The link is really simple – all these good memories start off bad; and I know it's all almost over, because I only have one more memory that starts off bad and ends good. All the other bad ones stay bad."

"But why did it do that?" Piper asked, "I asked about good memories..."

Chris shrugged shooting all the sisters heated glares, "It's not my spell." he hissed.

Paige smirked, "He sounds a tad upset..." she said to Phoebe.

"You noticed that too?" she responded, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, you're amused… I'm glad you're fuckin amused!" Chris roared.

"Don't' curse at us, young man." Piper reprimanded. "I won't tolerate that… as your mother and as your charge!" She clarified.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"You were only six in the first memory," Leo asked.

"Yeah," Chris answered shortly, looking around. They were somehow glided into place; hovering over the kitchen, as the swirls of color slowly began to focus.

"That's rather young for baseball, isn't it?" Leo continued.

Chris was still looking around, and answered his father in a bored tone, "Mom enrolled me in the pee-wee league when I was four; said I needed a place to put all my energy into."

"Oh." Leo responded, "And in this one that just passed? How old were you then?"

"Ten." He responded, as they landed with a small thud, in the kitchen.

"So what's goin on-" Phoebe began asking but cut herself off as (F)Piper strode through the doorway. Fury in every movement.

"Uh-oh…" Paige stated.

"Sit. Down. Chris." She said, enunciating her words clearly, speaking slowly.

It brought all their attentions to the boy that had followed (F)Piper into the kitchen. He was older than the one who'd just gotten into a fight defending his mother's reputation; in fact he didn't look much younger than the boy who would find his mother's body.

He looked solemn and… rather calm in the face of his mother's obvious rage. Carefully, he did as she asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

(F)Piper took a deep breath, but remained silent.

"If possible… which I didn't think it was… but if possible, she looks even more pissed off now then in the last memory…" Paige commented.

"I'm good at testing limits." (P)Chris replied simply.

"This turns good right? Like the others?" Phoebe asked, a bit worriedly.

"How 'bout this one? How old are you in this one?" Leo asked.

Chris released a frustrated groan and rolled his eyes, "I'm thirteen in this one and yes, Phoebe, it does turn good…" he paused, then shrugged, "… sort of…"

"Sort of?" Phoebe asked, alarmed, "What does that mean?"

Chris rolled his eyes, and didn't answer.

(F)Piper was pacing, (F)Chris was sitting at the table—very still and very silent.

"Whatever this is, it's bad…" Paige said studying the scene.

(P)Chris didn't reply.

"I don't even know what to say," (F)Piper huffed, still pacing, "You've done stupid things in your lifetime Chris; but this... this takes the cake..."

(F)Chris said nothing, his gaze on his hands.

"Oh, come on Mom. What about the time he tried to bind his own powers so you'd let him go to camp? That was pretty stupid..." Wyatt stated coming in from behind them.

All gazes fastened on the tall, blonde teenager that strolled in. He was gorgeous and smiling and looking everything, but a murderer.

Of course this was still a boy.

A boy they just couldn't picture killing his little cousin…

"Stay out of this Wyatt!" (F)Piper hissed.

"Oh come on Mom. I don't even know what _this_ is! I'm at the high school, that's a different building remember!"

"Oh I remember alright!" (F)Piper growled, whirling back on (F)Chris, "It's apparently your brother that doesn't remember!"

Wyatt frowned, looking to (F)Chris as well, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Chris got caught in the high school building making out with a girl in the teacher's lounge," (F)Piper explained acidly.

"He _what!_ Clearly Wyatt hadn't expected that.

"You heard me." (F)Piper stated, her heated gaze still on (F)Chris's lowered head.

"Bu-but..." Wyatt shook his head, "I mean... jeez, Chris and you got _caught!"_ He cried as though that were the biggest offence.

(F)Piper whirled on him, "Go to your room Wyatt; leave your brother to me." She said ominously.

But Wyatt didn't move. "What were you thinking! If you your gonna pull dumb shit like that, the least you can do is not get-"

"I said _go to your room, Wyatt!"_ (F)Piper screeched and both boys, along with (P)Chris, the Sisters and Leo who were observing, jumped a little.

"I'm jus sayin-"

"_NOW."_

There was a threat in that tone; and with one last disgusted look at his brother, Wyatt headed for the stairs.

The kitchen was silent.

(F)Piper pacing once again – slowly this time; (F)Chris was still staring down at his hands.

"You were doing so well," She said suddenly, "You're grades are up, you've stopped getting into fights, the flow of detentions has slowed to a trickle, hell… your teachers are even raving about how wonderful your class participation has been!" her voice finished on a high note of frustration as she stopped in front of her son.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

(F)Chris remained silent.

"Pleading the fifth ain't gonna work, kid, so spill it." She hissed at him.

(F)Chris swallowed hard and looked up at her, "Mr. Hasting asked me to make copies for him." He told her, "The copier in our building doesn't have the color scanner, so I went to the High School…"

(F)Piper cocked her head to one side, "Funny; in that raving tirade your principal subjected me to, I didn't here _copies _mentioned. The debauching of an innocent, the seduction of an honor roll student, the violation of school regulations and basic moral principals – yes. _Copies_, no."

(F)Chris didn't respond.

"Dammit, Chris I want an explanation! What were you _doing _with that poor girl!"

(F)Chris's eyes narrowed suddenly, the first sign of anger he'd displayed, "Jeez, Mom, she's 15; older than me!"

"I don't care how old she is! I care that you were doing something you shouldn't have been doing in a place you shouldn't have been in! And I want to know why!" She cried.

Something flickered in Chris's eyes and he sent his mother a mild smile, "Aw Mom, you know _why_… the girl's hot…"

(F)Piper's eyes narrowed in anger, "That is no excuse Chris!"

"No, but it's a reason." He responded cheekily.

"You've been suspended Chris! Thank god, you've cleaned up your act recently or else they would've expelled you!"

(F)Chris sighed loudly, and stood, "You're overreacting-"

"Sit. Down." Piper barked.

Chris instantly obeyed, dropping back down onto the chair.

"I have a mind to call your father down for this!" (F)Piper continued.

The boy snorted, "Like he'd come – there's no blood involved."

"Not yet." (F)Piper snarled, "I am **not** overreacting, Christopher. You've crossed the line here. You've been acting like a little juvenile delinquent for the past year… but this is different." Her voice was serious.

She stared down at her son, "I won't have you messing up your life Chris. Or some poor girl's. You are not allowed to make out with girls."

"That kinda limits my options, Mom…" (F)Chris piped up.

(F)Piper didn't rise to the bait; her gaze focused more intently on her son, Chris looked down, "I hope you are truly ashamed of your behavior Chris, because quite honestly I am."

At that his head shot up and his eyes widened; clearly his mother had never said anything like that to him before.

"Mom I-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I thought I raised you to be different kind of guy, Chris. Not the kind that makes out with girls in public places."

(F)Chris stood again, this time (F)Piper said nothing, just stared at him. He opened his mouth to talk.

She beat him to it.

"I thought a boy raised by a mother and aunts would have more respect for a girl's reputation. Or more to the point I thought I'd raised you to respect a girl, period."

The kitchen was silent again.

Leo and sisters were holding their breaths; when the memory had begun they'd been prepared to see Chris be punished. Piper had been furious and they'd been ready to see him grounded or worse; but this was different – slowly they'd begun to realize that Piper was indeed punishing him, in a much more effective and memorable way than grounding could ever do.

She was letting him understand her disappointment.

"It won't happen again." (F)Chris said seriously. His green gaze fixed on his mother's brown one.

(F)Piper held his gaze a moment longer, then nodded slightly; her eyes suddenly moist, "I don't want you to be that boy, Chris." She whispered.

(F)Chris shook his head vigorously, "I won't… I'm not. I promise…" he insisted.

She nodded, more strongly this time and reached impulsively to give him a hug. He accepted it.

A moment later she pulled back, "Go do some homework, I'll call you and Wy down when dinners ready…" she said, clearly ending this topic of conversation.

(F)Chris nodded and headed for the stairs, his foot was on the fist step when he heard her speak to him again.

"We'll discuss your punishment later," she stated firmly.

(F)Chris nodded solemnly but didn't turn to face her.

"And Chris…" she called again, "I'd like you to send Allison Forge an apology…" she said softly.

He turned slowly and looked at her, a soft sigh escaping him, "I will." He said softly and (F)Piper sent him a brilliant smile.

(F)Chris began trudging up the stairs.

"Okay, _that_ was not happy." Phoebe complained.

"_That _isn't over." (P)Chris told her; but hadn't even bothered to turn her way.

They watched as the young Chris slowly climbed the stairs; he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Allison Forge, huh?"

The quiet question caught everyone – everyone but (P)Chris – by surprise. They all started.

(F)Chris jumped, clearly jarred out of his thoughts, his expression was wary as he eyed his brother, who was casually leaning against the wall. "How much did you hear?" he asked carefully.

"All of it." Wyatt confessed.

"You should'a been in your room."

"And you should'a told Mom the truth."

(F)Chris glared at him, "I did tell her the truth."

"Not all of it."

"And how would you know all of it."

"Because I know Allison Forge…" Wyatt stated, suddenly very serious as he pushed off the wall and took a few steps to stand in front of his little brother, "I know her M.O. and her sob story. I've seen her play it for a year and a half."

(F)Chris looked away.

"She came onto to you, didn't she?" he asked.

"She was going to show me how to use the scanner; one minute she's putting the paper in it, the next her hand is grabbing my ass and her tongue is in my mouth…"

"You should'a known better."

(F)Chris's head swung around, "Christ Wyatt she looks like a fairy. How the hell was I supposed to know she was a freakin molester!" he snarled.

Wyatt chuckled a little, then sobered, "Her dad's a jerk. Even from a distance you can tell he treats her like shit. Always yelling that she's not good enough."

"She's a straight A student, popular, liked by all the teachers, and gorgeous – what more does he want?"

Wyatt shrugged. "She isn't perfect though." He said softly, "She's easy Chris. She comes on to every guy she likes. Aunt Phoebes would'a said she looks for the affection her father won't give her in all the wrong places."

"Yeah, but… she's never been caught before… god, Wy…" he whispered. "She went pale as a ghost when that door opened. I seriously thought she was going to pass out."

"So you took the blame." Wyatt stated, his blue gaze intent.

(F)Chris shrugged carelessly, "I'm an old hand at it. A set-down, some detention, a suspension – I'm used to them. She was about to have a panic attack. It was no big deal."

"Except that you've just trashed all the good work you've been doing for the past five months."

"It's not like anybody expected me to stick to it, Wy."

Wyatt didn't respond, just studied his brother.

"A leopard and its spots and all that…"

Still Wyatt said nothing.

(F)Chris began to fidget in place, "I just fulfilled expectations, you know…"

"Mom was really proud of you." He said finally, and a flash of sorrow flitted across (F)Chris's face.

"I know." He said softly.

"She's disappointed in you now." Wyatt continued, "More than she's ever been; to her this is bigger than fights and pranks…"

(F)Chris's eyes flashed, "I know that! You don't have to rub it in."

"You could tell Mom… about Allison."

"She'd go to the school. She'd announce to everyone I was innocent then she'd go after Allison's father and make sure he wasn't hurting her… and in the process disrupt the girl's entire life."

"Probably." Wyatt agreed.

"Definitely." (F)Chris countered.

A smirk touched Wyatt's mouth, "Yeah, definitely."

(F)Chris released a long sigh, "It's over anyways… she's forgiven me… she always does."

Wyatt nodded, then tilted his head to one side, "Still… this whole good-behavior-thing, you were doing it for her, to make her proud… it kinda sucks that you blew it so completely for a girl that's not even a friend of yours."

(F)Chris nodded, "Yeah, it kinda does suck…" he agreed, moving towards his room, now that the conversation seemed to be winding down.

Wyatt followed slowly; "Chris…" he called out, before his brother left the hallway.

(F)Chris turned.

"I know it's not the same and all, but for what it's worth—_I'm_ proud you." He said, almost hesitantly.

Surprise flitted across (F)Chris's face, "Really?" he asked softly.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah… I mean, you made a decision and you stuck by it. Even when Mom was piling on all that guilt, you didn't crack. You stuck by the choice you'd made. It takes real strength to do that, Chris; real power." He finished steadily. "So yeah… I'm proud of you."

(F)Chris stared at him a moment, working those words through his mind, then a slow grin spread across his face, "Cool," he said, "Thanks Wy… does that mean I can borrow your ipod during my imprisonment?"

Wyatt laughed, walking over to his brother and ruffling the younger boy's dark hair, "Yeah, I guess you can… only during the imprisonment though…"

"Yes!"

"And you gotta take all the junk you put in out before you give it back…"

"I don't put junk in it…"

"Everything you listen to is junk…"

"It is not-"

The voices faded, as the boys entered the bedroom. And just as Chris had predicted the vortex loomed in front of them sucking them into it.

A moment later they were in the living room once again.

"Well, _that _was confusing." Paige stated and dropped down on the couch.

Chris didn't even bother looking at her, with swift movements he went over to a desk, pulled open a drawer, found a pad of paper and a pen, and moved to the sofa. He sat down and without a word to his family began scrawling things down on the page.

"What're you doin?" Phoebe asked, walking over to him and peering over his shoulder.

"Writing a reversal spell to the curse you cast on me."

Phoebe frowned, "It wasn't our fault that it turned out that way… and that last memory was _not _happy, mister." Phoebe accused.

Chris glared at her, "Well, jee, I'm sorry my memories don't meet with your approval!" he hissed at her.

"That isn't what she meant and you know it," Piper defended.

Chris released a frustrated sigh, "You know, I give you people a crumb and you steal the whole damn loaf. I answered most of your questions today, I let you hug me and pat my head and spout nonsense about how cute I am and instead of being grateful and pleased you invade my memories _again_. Knowing that-"

"But they were supposed to be _happy_!" Phoebe cried.

"-the future is risked every time you learn something new." He continued without pausing. "There are rules about this sorta thing. I broke practically every one of them. I'm kinda intent on keeping the ones I didn't break."

"We know-"

"No, Paige, you don't _know_. You don't know anything." He interrupted her, but there wasn't anger in his voice— only certainty. "I'm the one who knows. Because although I technically haven't been born yet, I'm older than the three of you in a hundred different ways." He stood up then, the pad and pen still in his hand.

"I think I'll go work at P3 for awhile." He finished softly.

He prepared to orb out, but Leo stopped him with a soft question.

"_Was _it a good memory, Chris?" Leo asked.

Chris tilted his head to one side and eyed Leo for the first time since re-entering the living room. His attention and words had been focused on the sisters, but now he took the time to look at the man who had fathered him.

Funny, how he'd been the only one to ask.

"Wyatt was proud of me." He whispered as an answer.

Then orbed away before yet another thing was revealed about the future.

* * *

"I feel like scum... worse then scum..." Phoebe stated a few moment after Chris orbed out. 

"... like the scum of dirt..." Paige cried.

"Yeah!" her sister agreed.

"I feel about two feet tall." Piper whispered.

"I knew it was a bad idea."

"Well, then you should have stopped us!" Paige cried.

"Jeez, Leo you should have _done _something!"

"Not just let us dig our own graves!"

Leo rolled his eyes and groaned, "You wouldn't listen!" he cried in his defense, but knew it was futile.

"Well you should have made us listen!" Paige cried.

Piper nodded, "It's what you usually do!"

"I mean you're an Elder for christsakes!" Phoebe yelled at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm on hiatus!" He yelled back, then cringed— that wasn't exactly how he'd planned on informing them.

"You're what!"

"You are?"

"Really?"

Piper's hopeful tone cut through his irritation quickly. He turned to her and nodded slowly, "Yeah. I am." He told her simply.

She took a few steps towards him, "Since when?"

"Since this morning... after you left the attic... when you were watching that second memory, I guess." He told her, and took a few steps towards her.

They were standing in front of each other now.

"For how long?"

"The Charmed Ones are very important in keeping the balance." He told her seriously, instead of answering her question.

"Every time a situation arises, time is wasted while their current Whitelighter checks with the Elders. And their children... well, they're all going to need special guidance too."

Piper swallowed hard, "What does that mean?"

"An Elder has been selected to work as a liaison between the Charmed Ones; their future families and the Elders."

"A liaison?"

"An Elder given the power to make general decisions concerning this family without consulting the other Elders..." he explained.

"An Elder?" He voice was a little more than a whisper.

"_This _Elder." Leo corrected after a moment.

Her smile was hesitant, "Really?" she asked again.

He nodded.

"But, the Elders-"

"-can either accept that my family needs me and work with me to coordinate my duties in a way that won't interfere with that or clip my wings."

She just stared him.

He looked down suddenly, shuffling his feet and looking rather embarrassed, "That is… if you'll have me… I mean, I plan to be around more for the boys definitely, but if _you_ don't want me around… uh, I understand. I mean I know I haven't been the best hus-"

His words were cut off by Piper reaching up on tip toes and planting a firm kiss on his mouth. He reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

The kiss was a promise, an acceptance, a future all rolled into one; and would have continued into something _more _had two gleeful chuckles not disturbed the atmosphere.

"Oh this is so great!" Phoebe gushed, "They're back together!"

"I know!" Paige cried, "You guys are SO adorable together!"

Piper grimaced as she pulled away from Leo and turned to face her sisters; he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Um, you guys think Leo and I… could, uh, get some _privacy_." She stated wryly.

Phoebe and Paige blinked at her, then looked to Leo, then looked at each other and finally back to Piper.

Sheepishly, they nodded, "Yeah, yeah… sorry…" They murmured in unison as they hurriedly left the room.

Piper turned back Leo, her smile warm, "We have a lot to talk about mister; primarily the fact that you've apparently knocked me up." She murmured, letting him pull her closer, "But the important thing is… if you're ready to stay, I'm willing to have ya…"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *


End file.
